See Me Who I Really Am
by whackedout101
Summary: Gabriellas the new girl. But everyone calls her the 'loser'. She studies day and night. Her mom kicks, slaps, and puches her. Her dad died. Troy the jock. Popular, practices 24-7. Dad hits him. But can people See Them Who They Really Are?
1. Trailer

Hey Guys! This is my new trailer for my new story idea! I do not own any of the characters!

See Me Who I Really Am

Trailer

She was new to school, the geek

"I think she would fit in really well!"

"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez!"

"(laughs) Um, excuse me the geeks are over there!!"

He was the jock! The hottie and showed no feelings or emotion for any girl!

"(Just stood there) Um, I gotta get to class!" 

"Gabs, it's impossible for that jock to show ANY emotion!" 

She was treated horribly at home

"GABRIELLA! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"You didn't pick me up!"

"So, you could've took the bus!" she slaps her

He practices 24-7

"TROY!"

"Yeah?!"

"Did you practice?"

"No-"

"WELL GO OUT THERE AND RUN FOR 20 minutes! Ten laps! Around the block!"

"I can't run 10 laps in 20 minutes!"

He smacks Troy!

So that's my idea! I hope you guys like the idea and I hopefully will get the first one out today!


	2. Troy?

Hey guys! This is my first chapter to See Me Who I Really Am!

Chapter 1

Gabriella just got out of the principal's office. 

"Hi, um your in front of my locker." she said shyly.

"Ugh! Oh and you are?" the boy said rudely.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new..."

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you." he got closer. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled

"I thought you liked me..." he got even closer. 

"EEEW! No way!" he started kissing her.

A boy started walking by them. He heard what was happening. "Dude! Let her go!" he started getting closer so that if it went to far he could stop it. "Dude, it's not on of you business. Walk away!" "No, your harassing her!" he punched him. "DUDE!" "I said leave. So go!" The guy ran away to class.

"Thanks, uhh..."

"It's Troy Bolton..."

"Oh well, thanks. I got to go..."

She left. And on the way she bumped into someone. "Ooops! Sorry!" 

"No it's ok. Are you new?"

"Uh, yeah my name is Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, aren't you in my English class. Oh and I'm Taylor Mckessie" 

"Oh yeah I am in your English class." 

"Well, do you wanna come and eat lunce with me?"

"Sure."

They go to lunch.

"I swear, you guys have interesting boys who go to school here?"

"Really, what do you mean?"

"Well, I got harassed by someone. Then this guy like saved me. He was so nice and REALLY cute."

"I think the person who probally did that was Alex. Don't ask. So who saved you?"

"I think his name was Troy, um Bo-"

"TROY BOLTON?!"

"Yeah that's him"

"Troy as in the star basketball player Troy saved you?"

"Yeah? Why is that so surprising?"

"Troy Bolton is the star player in school. He can't go out with anyone, he shows no emotion for any girl, and litterally has no heart!" she said trying not to break her heart.

"Oh, well I thought he was nice."

"Gabs, once he see's you again he'll forget al about you!" said Taylor.

"Oh and I forgot, he's also available, but the cheerleaders are all over him. Especially Machelle!" Taylor said.

"Oh..."

A/N:Ok guys that's it! I'm amazed. It's pretty long, I hope you guys like it!

Kendahlxxx


	3. I thought you were different?

Hey Guys! Thanks to the two who did review and 3 or 4 who favorited my story. Here's the second chapter. Tried to get it out as fast as I can, how about I make you guys a deal. Say, the more reviews I get, the faster they come out. How's that sound?

**Chapter 2**

"So what you mean is that, every girl likes him?" said Gabi

"DUH! Well, not every girl. ESPECIALLY NOT me!" said Taylor.

"Why? Oh, you like somebody else!" she said teasingly.

"Sorta, his names Chad, Chad Dansforth. But he never notices me..." Tay said sadly.

"Yeah and you said that Troy won't notice me, and well he did."

"But after that, NOTHNG is going to happen!" said Taylor.

The bell rang

"Gotta go!" said Gab.

On her way there she saw Troy and Machelle flirting, she thought, Taylor was right!

She tried to leave quickly uknotticable, but it didn't work. Troy came up to her trying to talk to her.

"Hey, it's Gabriella right?"

"Uh, yeah, Troy I got to go!" she said trying to leave.

"Wait! Um I'd like you to meet my GF!" he called.

"Um, can that wait...I have a test and well yeah!" she said leaving sadly.

"Sure, bye Gabriella!" said Troy. Gabriella left heartbroken.

"So, how did you like Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Uh, isn't she that geek, who's new?" asked Machelle rudely.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You hang out with that whore!? She's a whole different species from you and me!" Machelle said

"Machelle, no she's not..." Troy said trying to defend her thinking: Maybe, she's right?

"Yes, she is, she doesn't belong in the world. Unlike us."

"I guess your right babe...sorry" Troy said admittingly.

"Exactly. I am _always_ right!" Machelle said proudly. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left for class.

**After School**

Gabriella was heartbroken still from the news that Troy was taken by that witch! She saw them talking.

"So, Gabi, did you want to meet her." he said.

"Uh, sure."

"Ok, well this is my _**amazing**_ girlfriend, Machelle. I bet you've heard of her from the captain of the cheerleading squad."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "Uh yeah, Nice to meet you...um, I got to go...Um, I have to go do homework. I got a lot of it..." she said lying. Troy realized that something was bothering her because they basically had just had every class together and he only had a few math problems. "Oh, ok...see ya Gabriella" said Troy. She left without saying good-bye. She got home.

"GABRIELLA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" said her mother madly.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to someone."

"I don't care!" she kicked her shin. She was in pain now.

**The Next Day at School**

Gabriella came in, and everyone was staring, talking about her. Machelle had already spread some rumors around her and got Troy to dispise her just as much. She came to her locker, which Troy and Machelle and Chad were at. "Um, excuse me, I need to get to my locker."

"Oh, sorry loser!" Troy said.

"Troy? I'm sorry. But can you please move." she said confused and sad even more.

"Whoops. Here guys, let's get out of the way before she get angry..." said Chad rudely.

"Um, Thank you?" said Gabriella. They all left.

"Wait, guys I need to get something from my locker!" Troy said. He was lying so he could talk to Gabi.

"Hey Gabs." He said trying to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are _you_ actually talking to the _loser_!" she said.

"Look Gabi, I-"

"Oh sorry, was I in your way. Here I'll leave!" she said sadly and mad.

"Wait!" said Troy.

"NO! You know what? Troy I thought you were one of those guys who didn't care who you hang out! I guess I was wrong. So just leave me alone. You don't have to talk to me anymore. Thanks for everything." she said heartbroken. She left.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said happy.

"Oh, hey Tay..." she said unhappy.

"What's wrong?" said Taylor

"You were right. Troy does not show any emotion for people like me..." she said and left crying.

**Ok guys that's all. Good ending, I know right? LOL! Anyway, I will hopefully get the next one out maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Oh yeah, HAPPY EASTER! I hope you guys like it and put some reviews on it. I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner! Thanks guys!**

**xxxKendahl**


	4. You Can Still Be Yourself

**Sorry guys. I tried to get it out as fast as possible. I hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I like writing them. Here's the 3rd chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

**Later that day at school**

Gabriella was trying to stay strong. Even though everything she did made it worse, because people were teasing her.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez!" she said trying to stay happy.

"(laughs) Um, excuse me, the geeks are over there!" Sharpay laughed rudely and snotty. Everything she did was hopeless. Troy felt really guilty for doing what he did. "Gabriella, please-"

"TROY JUST BUG-OFF AND GO TO YOUR **_AMAZING _**GIRLFRIEND!" she said madly.

"Listen please, I am truly sorry for what I did and I had no right to do what I did."

"Your exactly right! I'm sorry Troy, but can you just leave me alone. Besides, I really can't talk. Once you've become _you_, then give me a call.." she said calming down.

"I'm sorry!" said Troy.

Later that day...

Gabriella was late for class. "Gabriella Montez! Your late. I'm afraid I have to get you dettention."

"I don't really care. Like I've already had a enough damage in my life." she said taking the slip.

"What did you say?" said Ms. Darbus.

"I said, I don't really care! Like I've already had a enough damage in my life!" she said annoyed.

"Gabriella. (sighs) I'm sorry, but for that snotty little attitude we'll have to call you mom..." said Ms. Darbus.

"Like I give a crap. She doesn't give a shit what I do!" she said.

"GABRIELLA! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

"Whoo-hoo!" she said Gabriella not caring. She got to the principal's office and they called her mom. She got there.

"What did she do this time?" her mom said annoyed.

"She mouthed off to Ms.Darbus, and had a snotty attitude." said Mr. Matsui.

"(sigh) I'm sorry my daughter is mis-behaved. What are punishments?" she asked madly.

"Detention for 1 month, 3 times a week." he replied.

"Sorry once again and I promise this won't happen again." Ms.Montez.

"Thank you."

They both left and got back to home.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!" she said angry.

"Well, why don't you just throw me into a garbage can, you treat me like garbage anyway!" she sad.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she slapped her in the face.

Gabriella held the place where she smacked her with her hand. "What the hell was that for!"

"For being a snotty little brat!" she said. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Gabriella left the house furious.

She went to the park to cool-off. She saw Troy and Chad playing basketball.

"Great." she sat on the bench. She had so many bruises from her mother. Troy and Chad noticed her.

"Hey look, It's the loser from school!" said Chad.

"Yep, that's her." said Troy sadly.

"Screw you both! I hate you both!" she said madly. She got tears in her eyes.

"Awww, look she gonna cry!" said Troy, and this time meaning it.

"Troy, seriously get a freckin' life! Your both just like every guy I met. Guys who popular haved to be at the top and make fun of anyone who's not their friends. Or different around everyone else." she said.

Troy and Chad were both shocked. In there whole life they were never told that.

"Look, why don't you both just go back to your **_perfect_** life, don't let me interrupt it."

"Gabriella?" Chad said.

"WHAT?!" she said getting annoyed.

"Can I talk to you. Like, privatly?" he asked.

"You mean without him?" she pointed at Troy.

"Yeah.." he said. They left so they could be alone and then would come back.

"Look, I am soooo sorry Gabi. Your the first to ever acutally step up and tell me that!" said Chad.

"Uh, ok? Chad, look, your a sweet guy. You don't have to act like your friends to be cool. Because you're cool. At least in my book you are. If they don't like you who you truly are then, they're not you friends." said Gabriella.

"Thanks. I don't get what the heck's up with Troy. Because he said he thought you were a sweet girl and treats you like this." said Chad.

"I don't know why either." said Gabriella. They went back to the court. Troy was shooting some hoops. "Bye Chad!" said Gabriella.

"Bye." said Chad. She left and went back home to get yelled at even more.

"Dude, what was that about?" Troy asked.

"I was just tellin her thank-you..."

"For what??"

"For making me realize that I can be myself." said Chad.

**Ok guys that's all for today. I'll try to get 2 out tommorrow!**

**Kendahlxxx**


	5. Do You Forgive Me? Can We Be Friends?

**Ok guys. This is my last one for today. I think...lol. I'm very proud of myself that I got 4 chapters and 1 trailer out in 2 days. How's that for fast? I know I'm good aren't I? JK. I seriously just like writing these stories. Here chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day At School**

Gabriella was not as mad or sad as she was before. Troy really needed to talk to her.

"Gabriella? Can I _**please**_ talk to you? I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I heard what you told to Chad. Well, actually he told me everything. That's really sweet of you to say that stuff. And the only reason I said those things were because, of well Machelle. I know, she has no right to control me. I'll tell her that. Hopefully she'll understand. I really felt guilty about what I did to you. I noticed you didn't want to talk to me! I just hope we can stay friends! Will you forgive me?" he said meaningfuly.

"Troy? WOW! You really thouht that out? I forgive you. Just _**promise**_ me you will stay true to yourself. I'm glad that you realized what you were doing. Machelle, well that's your decision." she said.

Troy hugged her. He was soooo happy. Machelle was eavesdropping and saw them hug. She got so mad and jealous. Troy left and Machelle grabbed him.

"Troy? Why the heck were you talk to _her_? Remember? NOT US! You don't talk to her. She is not human." said Machelle.

"You know what? NO! She's my friend. And if you can't exept that then were through!" he walked away proud of himself. Gabriella heard the whole thing.

"OMG! Gabriella will pay for this!" she mumbled. After school...

**Troy's House**

Troy was tired and lying on his bed reading. His dad came in (remember he's also the coach)

"TROY!?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you practice?"

"No-"

"WELL GO OUT THERE AND RUN FOR 20 MINUTES! TEN LAPS! AROUND THE BLOCK!" he said.

"DAD?! I can't run 10 laps around the block in just 20 min."

"I don't care. DO IT!"

"No way!"

He smacked him hard.

"NOW DO IT!"

"Fine!" "There's another bruise!" he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"GO OUT AND RUN!" He ran outside.

"Here, this is the timer. Time yourself. I want you back in exactly 20 min. No more than that. Or if you can go under you'll have no practice tommorrow!" he said. Troy took it and started running.

15 min later...

Troy was on him 6 lap and only had 8 minutes left. He saw Gabriella watching him run a stopped.

"Hey? Why are you wathin' me?" he said.

"Um, seein' you have bruises all over your chest, face, and legs? What's that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing...I well, I-"

"No. What's really up with all the bruises. Oh and by the way. I heard what you said to Machelle. That was really sweet for you to defend me like that!" she said.

"Oh, thanks-OH SHIT! Sorry, I have only 3 minutes left and I have 4 more laps to go!" he started leaving.

"WAIT!"

"What?"

"Here give me you timer?" he gave it to her. She stopped it there at 17 minutes.

"Here, that way you can run your next 4 laps and once your on your last lap or second lap you can start it again!" she said trying to help him.

"WOW! Thanks. I never thought of that! You just saved my butte from my dad!" he said and just realized what he said.

"Is your dad the one who gave you those bruises?" she asked concerned.

"Uh-gotta go! THANKS!" he left running.

2 and ½ minutes later Troy was back with 30 seconds to spare. Luckily his dad wasn't smart enough to realize that he was 3 min. over.

"Great job! WELL NO, NEXT TIME DO IT WITH 5 MINUTES TO SPARE!" he yelled.

"Well, do I get tommorrow's practice off? You said if I did it under 20 minutes you said-"

"NO! I LIED!" he said.

"Whatever! You suck!" he said trying to leave

"What did you just say?"

"I said, YOU SUCK!" he yelled. He kicked his shin and slapped him.

"Now for that, you get 1 more hour of out here practicing your 3 pts!" he left.

**45 min. later...**

Troy's mom came out.

"Troy?" Lucille said.

"Yeah?" he said tired.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Uh, including running, and this, I'd say, uh, 1 hour and 25 min. Plus another 25 minutes to go!" he said.

"What? Did Jack do this?"

"Uh yeah? DUH! Mom, you know how he is."

"Sorry sweetie. C'mon in. I'll tell your father that you won't practice tomorrow for making you work for 2 hours and 25 min. (Just to let you know he also practices at school for an hour)

**That's all for today. Hopefully...JK! I just love to write these stories. How's this for fast uploading. I'm glad some of you like it. Please post reviews when you guys are done or you can send me a personal message!**


	6. The Truth

**Sorry for this one being out so late. I know. It's out at least right? Well, I'm glad it's out. Lol...**

**Here's chapter 5...**

**Chapter 5**

**The Next Day At School**

Gabriella was still wondering where Troy got those bruises. She saw him. He was leaning against his locker. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Troy!" she said. He didn't resond. "Troy? Uh, ya there?" He still didn't respond. She looked to see what was up. He was asleep.

"TROY?!" she yelled.

"AH! Huh? Gabriella? What the-"

"You were sleeeping...?" she said.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I don't have practice today. I was practicing for like 3 hours last night. I'M SO TIRED!" he said.

"Oh, so we never finished that conversation we had last night..."

Troy remember it was about the bruises. "Um, oh, they're nothing. I gotta go. Um, Machelle wanted to talk to me..." he said lying. He left. Machelle heard her name, followed him.

"Hey Troy?" she said.

"Machelle? What do you want?" he said annoyed.

"Look, I'm truly sorry for what I said. I guess I got jealous and thought you didn't love me." she said innocently.

"Really? I don't know why you were jealous. I mean I like Gabriella, but **_nothing_** more than that. Well, I only met her because she was being harassed. Or that's what I think happened?" he said.

"Really, because Alex, the one who did that with her said that _she harassed him!"_ she lied.

"WHAT? Then, she lied. I can't believe she did that?" he said believing her and shocked.

"I'm so sorry Troy. But I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah babe. I'm glad you told me the truth..." Troy said.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell her that you can't be friends with her because she lied to you. I think all she wanted was your attention. I mean you so hot. Who wouldn't?" she said firtaciously.

"Uh, you think she actually liked me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but yeah?"

The bell rang, and they both went to class.

"Who can tell me the answer to 5939 multiplied by 93202?" the teacher asked. Gabriella raised her hand. Troy looked at her and she smiled at him. He looked away thinking: How could she lie to me...?

"Gabriella" Gabriella was wondering why Troy looked away.

"Um, oh sorry it's uh, 553526678 right?" she asked.

"YES! Great job!" said the Math Teacher.

The bell rang. Gabriella wanted to talk to Troy.

"Hey Troy what's up?" she asked concerned.

"You know what? Why don't you just lie to me to get my attention!" he said and he started to leave.

"What? Troy-"

"Save it. I can't believe you lied to me."

"When? Troy when did I _ever_ lie to you?" she asked confused.

"When you said that Alex was harassing you. Machelle said, said that Alex said, it was the other way around." he said.

"And you believed her? You know what? I don't even care. You can believe her! Your still the same guy you were! Whatever...bye Troy!" she left furious. Troy was mad, but wondering who he should believe.

**In Class With Troy**

Troy was in English. Then the intercom came on.

"Excuse me for this interruption, but Troy Bolton, Coach Bolton wants you in the gym now!" said the principal.

Troy left and went to the gym. "What is it dad?" he asked.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE 1 AGO?! YOU MISSED PRACTICE!" he yelled.

Troy realized that he missed practice. But also then realized that he wasn't suppost to be there either.

"But Mom said that I didn't have to go. I-"

"NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID! YOU STIL NEEDED TO BE HERE! NOW YOU'LL PRACTICE AT HOME FOR 2 HOURS!" he kicked his knee.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!?"

"GET BACK TO CLASS! WHEN I SEE YOU AT HOME I WANT YOU PRACTICING!" he left furiously. Troy left too in pain where his father kicked him in the knee.

He saw Gabriella being kissed by Alex. Then, she pulled away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOT!" she said madly.

"C'mon babe! Remember last time! YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME!" he yelled after her.

Troy thought: Well, it could be both telling the truth, but I doubt my precious Machelle would lie to me.

**Troy's House**

Troy was at home obeying orders. He was practicing. His dad got home.

"Troy?!"

Panting and out of breath. "Ye-ah?"

"Your practicing. Your actually obeying orders. Finally. Now keep practicing or else you won't come in till' you've done 2 hours of practicing!" he said.

1 hour and ½ later. Troy's mom came out.

"Troy? I thought I told you didn't have to practice?" she said.

His dad was looking out the window. He gave him a "you tell her, your dead" look.

"Oh, I just wanted to practice, you know for dad..." he lied.

"Your such a hard worker. Here, I'll go and get you some water!"

**Gabriella's House**

"GABRIELLA?!" her mom yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Did you study? Well, sort of, then-"

"NO! GO UP AND STUDY FOR 1 HOUR! DON'T BE A FAILURE!" she smacked her.

She went upstairs.

"Why? Why dad, why did you have to leave us...she needs you! I need you. We both need you. I'm sorry, so sorry that you left us. I didn't mean anything I said before! Please, I MISS YOU!" she said crying. (Gabriella's father died. Ever since then, her mother's been treating her horribly.) She studied.

"Gabriella? Dinner!" her mom yelled.

"OK! BE THERE IN A SEC!" she ran downstairs. Her face was wet and red.

"Gabriella? Were you crying?" she asked.

"NO- I just-"

"Don't lie to me! Why were you crying?"

"I MISS HIM! EVER SINCE HE LEFT YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE DIRT! LIKE IT'S MY FAULT HE DIED! YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT IT!" she said crying.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! DON'T EVER SCREAM AT ME LIKE THAT! GO TO YOU ROOM!"

Gabriella left the house. She went to the park. She sat on a bench and cried. Troy came and saw he.

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" he asked concerened.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LIKE YOU'D CARE! OH WAIT, I SHOULD JUST SAVE THE DRAMA! I'M LYING SO I COULD GET YOUR ATTENTION!" she said crying.

"Gabriella I just-"

"JUST LEAVE! NO WAIT, I'LL LEAVE!" she ran away.

**Great ending I know right? Sorry this one was sad. I kinda got teary writing this! Please leave reviews!**


	7. My Life and Yours

**That was fast wasn't it? I had to get this one up quickly because I'm not gonna be on tomorrow so I'll put this one up now! Remember guys the more reviews the quicker they are up. As if they aren't up quick enough already...lol! Here's Chapter 6...**

**Chapter 6**

Troy ran after Gabriella. "WAIT! Please can we talk!" he said.

"NO! Because I think we've already talked enough!" she said leaving.

"Gabriella, I don't know who to believe. And I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"NO! It's none of your buisness. Just like you won't tell me how you got those bruises!" she said.

"I'll make you a deal. How's if I tell you how I got these nasty things, you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sure...you first."

"Can we sit down though?" he asked tiredly

"(giggles) Yeah..."

"There's that smile."

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me."

"Ok, I got these from my dad. I practice so much, and if I don't he hits, slaps, or kicks me. He's afraid we'll lose. And he was a champion basketball captain and he wants the same for me." he said.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's ok. Ya know that you were the first I ever told that to..." he admited.

"No..."

"Now it's your turn."

"Ok, if you didn't know, which you probably didn't that about a half a year ago my dad died. (she started to get teary) He got shot by a robber, since he was a banker." she said now crying.

"Gabriella I-"

"No, it's fine. You were the first I told that to. But that's not all why I was crying. My mom, she blamed me for what happened. I don't know why and..." she showed him her bruises. "She slaps and kicks me ever since the 'incident' and also if I don't study then, well, yeah..." she said sadly.

"Gabriella..." he hugged her tightly.

"No, Troy! I can't...just I gotta go!" she left sadly and went home.

**I know that's short, but I did it as fast as I could. I wanted a good cliff hanger so I stopped there. I hope you like it!**


	8. What Really Went Down

**I know...I ROCK! Surprisingly I woke up at 9 so I could post one today. So you guys so owe me...JK...lol! But seriously guys if you want more up each day post some reviews! Only have 4 after all I have 6 chapter up. Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! NOR THE SONG OR LYRICS! Here's chapter 7...**

**Chapter 7**

Gabriella snuck in through the back door and went to bed. Luckily her mom didn't wake up.

**The Next Day**

Finally, today was Friday. Her last day til' Monday. I mean she missed 3 months of going to school at East High! Troy really felt bad about what happened. They walked by eachother. Troy giving her the nicest smile and Gabriella, well she looked away sadly. The bell rang and Gabriella and Troy both had Drama.

"Wait Gabriella can I walk with you to Drama!?" Troy asked.

"Um, sure...?" they walked in silence the whole way there.

"Ok, today are the auditions for the Winter Music Hall auditions. At 3rd period you will audition and I will tell you whether singing is in your future or not. It's better to hear it from me now, than from your friends later..." Ms. Darbus said.

Gabriella had a beautiful singing voice, that noone knew of and she wanted to show it off, but then again, she got stage fright. Only her father knew about her singing. Her mother has no clue about the singing either.

"So, if you'd like to audition, ask Kelsie Nealson for a copy of the music and we will decide." she said. The bell rang. Gabriella wanted to get a sheet of music so...

"Kelsi! Wait!" she shouted.

"What? Oh sorry..." she said nervously.

"No, it's fine, I'm thinking about auditioning and I was wondering if you could give me a sheet of music for me to practice. Because well, yeah. But do you think you could help me too?" she asked.

"I'd love to. Meet me in the music room, room 212, and we'll practice!" she said thinking: Maybe for once somebody will actually out sing Sharpay and Ryan Evans!

"Ok coolness!" she left. Troy was listening to the whole conversation.

"Hey Gabi! Can I _**please**_talk to you about went really went down last night?" he begged.

"How about not, not now...how about tonight. I'll meet you at the park." she said.

"Oh, um, sure...bye, I guess..." he said sadly.

"Troy, I heard you and Machelle are back together. I don't want her getting mad at me than she already is. And plus it seems to me that she really likes you, and you really like her!" she said sadly.

"How'd you-"

"Girls, just know...I'll see you later!" she left.

At lunch...

Gabriella met up with Kelsi in the music room. "Here, you look over it a couple times and then we'll practice." she said.

"Got it!" she went over a few times, "I'm ready..." Kelsi started playing and Gabriella started singing..

"_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,_

_you were always there beside me._

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold._

_But you were always right beside me._

_This feelings like no other. _

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone who_

_knows me like you do."_

Troy was walking by and heard her sing. He came in silently. He looked at the words and started to sing...

"_The way you do." _

Kelsi stopped playing the piano, and Gabriella looked at him, shocked and surprised.

"Don't stop singing! Your an amazing singer. Are you auditioning?" he asked.

"Troy, were you listening? And yes, I am auditioning..." she said.

"Don't stop..." Kelsi started to sing again. They both sang...

"_And I've never had someone_

_as good for me as you._

_No one like you._

_So lonely before I _

_finally found. What I've_

_been looking for..." _

"_Oooh, Oooh, Ooooooh..." _Gabriella sang.

"WOW! You have to audition!" said Troy.

"But I _am_ auditioning..." In the background Ms. Darbus was listening.

"Gabriella, you have a callback. No need to audition. Troy, if you're interested in singing, then, you can sing with Ms. Montez..." she said.

"Thank you so much Ms. Darbus!" she said excitingly. Ms. Darbus smiled and left.

"Congrats! I'll guess I'll talk to you later. Be at the park _right after school!_" he said and left.

**After School**

Gabriella was waiting for Troy. Troy was walking by. "Hey!" he said.

"Hey...so what do you want to talk about."

"What really went down. Why didn't you ever tell me about-"

"Troy, please, I didn't tell you, first of all because I wil haven't gotten over it, and second I really don't like to talk about it, and lastly I just met you. I'm not just gonna say... "Hi my name is Gabriella Montez. My father die a half a year ago!" she said getting teary.

"Gabriella, please don't cry. I can't take it when you cry." he said.

"Then, I'll leave..."

"No, but I can't take it even more if you're crying and no one can confort you." he said trying to keep her to stay.

"Come here Gabs." he said hugging her.

"Troy, please..."

"TROY BOLTON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Machelle screamed.

"Machelle, this isn't what it looks like-"

"He's telling the truth, he love you with all his heart." Gabriella said.

"Oh-" she kissed Troy passionatly.

"I'll leave.." she left crying even harder.

"Sorry Troy, I didn't believe you!" Machelle said.

"Yeah! It's ok!" she said. 1 hour later they left.

**At Machelle's House**

Machelle called Gabriella

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Gabriella?" she asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Machelle! And if you ever come near _my_ Troy again!" she said then hung up.

**Ok guys that's it for today! Sorry...it get's better. Thanks, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xxxKendahl**


	9. I Can'tI'm Sorry

**Sorry guys this one was out so late. I was suppost to post it earlier. C'mon guys. I really want more reviews. But no, I'm not stopping. I do know that a lot of have put me as an alert story. Also fave author, which makes me so happy. SO THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! I REALLY TRULY APPRECIATE IT! Here's chapter 8...**

**Chapter 8**

So, Gabriella was really now confused. What did she ever have anything to do with Troy, well, it wouldn't matter to her anyway, well sort of. He didn't really care for her, she thought. Machelle was really a pest, but if she wanted him sooo much, she would back off. Besides, also she's got into trouble for talking to him anyway and he probably didn't care for either...

**The Next Day**

Gabriella woke up and went to go study. Her mom makes her do it every morning during weekends.

**Troy's House**

Troy was already up running. He had to run every morning at 5 am for 1 hour. He got back home and his cell rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude! Do you want to play some b-ball at my house?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! My dad wants me to practice anyways!" he chuckled, while also looking at the bruises.

"Ok, see ya in a sec then I guess!" he said.

"Yep! Bye!" he hung up. Then his cell rang again!

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" It was Machelle.

"Oh, hey! How's it goin'?" he asked.

"Great. So do you have any plans?"

"Actually, yeah! Sorry, Chad just called and we are going go to shoot some hoops..." he said feeling guilty.

"Oh it's ok! But do you think Chad would mind if I tag along and watch?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, probably not, but-"

"Great, bye!" she hung up.

"but, we should probably check" he said mumbling knowing she hung up.

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella just finished studying, so she got bored and she called Taylor.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said.

"Hey Brie! What's up!" she said happily.

"Oh nottin' what about you?"

"Ditto (meaning the same) so why'd you call?"

"Oh, I'm bored, so I called to see if you wanted to hang out and do something..." she said.

"Cool! I actually wanted to do something, but don't know what, how about-"

"SHOPPING!" they both screamed. Then, they laughed histarically.

"Yeah, love to!" said Gabriella.

"Great! See ya at the mall, let's say 10!" she said.

"Got it! See ya there!" They both hung up.

**Chad's House**

Troy was up by just 3 points.

"Time! I need a break! Man, your practice actually works!" said Chad jokingly drinking his water.

"Yeah, but it's not totally worth it!" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nottin'!" he said taking a drink of water.

"Great job guys! Chad, seriously your no competion to _my_ man!" said Machelle.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you try!"

"I know I'm no good. But you-"

"Save it!" said Chad.

"BOTH OF YOU SAVE IT! Man, my friends are so wierd!" he said.

"Ugh! Are not!" said Machelle.

"Are so! Anyway, what did you do yesterday?" he asked Machelle.

"Oh...I just uh, called a few people and went shopping." she said trying to make sure he didn't ask who she called.

"So, uh, who'd you call?" he asked.

**The Mall **(I know, bad stopping for that point. But I will get back to it!)

Gabriella and Taylor were trying out clothes.

"What do you think?" asked Gabriella coming out of the dressing room. She had on a pair of cacky capris and a cute top to match.

"I LOVE IT ON YOU!" she said.

"Really? I'll put it into the 'maybe' pile...you turn!" she said.

"K!" she went in.

"What do you think?" she had on a pair of greenish cacky capris and a green top that matched.

"Hmmmm, I hate it...but on me...hmmm?"

"Really??" she said surprised.

"No, JK! I LOVE IT ON YOU!" she said jokingly.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! UGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she said. Gabriella was laughing.

"Girls, can you please take it down a notch?" said a sales lady.

"Oh, sorry!" they both said.

**Chad's House**

"Oh, just my friends and...Gabreilla..." she mumbled.

"Why did _you_ call Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I uh, my friends didn't have our assignment for history so, I called her!" she lied.

"But, you and her aren't in the same class." Troy said.

"Oh, did I say history. I meant, uh (she thought of a class they were together in) Spanish!" she said.

"Ooooh?" Chad said not believing her.

"Ok! Chad you ready to get killed in basketball!" said Troy.

"Um, one sec. I gotta call someone..." he said.

"Oh, who?"

"Um, just my mom! She was out and I needed to ask her something!" he said lying (his mom was out though)

"Oh, ok..?"

He called the person he needed to call.

"Hello?" said Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs!" he said quietly.

"Why are talking so softly...?"

"I'm with Troy and Machelle." he said.

"And that's bad?"

"Well, I have a question for ya."

"Ok? Shoot!"

"Why did Machelle call you?" he said worried.

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry..." she said sadly.

"Why though?"

"I just can't...I'm soooo sorry!" she said almost crying.

"C'mon, please. Machelle said she called you for an assignment? And I didn't believe her!" he said.

"I can understand why, but I can't...I'm sorry!" she said crying.

"Gabs, please. Your my friend...please!" Chad begged.

"Here, I'll tell you later...!" she said.

"Ok, today. Park. At 1. I'm so sorry for whatever she did!" he said.

"Ok, thanks Chad! And you said _I_ was _your_ friend."

"I am! Gotta go!" he hung up noticing Troy was listening to every word he said.

"Dude, that could've NOT been your mom! You said Gabs? Did you call Gabriella?" he asked wondering why.

"Uh, yeah, about that..."

"Dude, what's up. I'm not an idiot, ok I am in math, or at least in school..."

"Um, nothing..." he checked the time and it was 12:45!

"Sorry dude! I gotta go! Here, you can play...I gotta go!" he said.

**WOW! Intense huh? Sorry it was out so late! But Hey, atleast it's up! Please leave a review!**

**xxxKendahl**


	10. Tell Me

**Here's the next one. I really enjoy writing these stories. I hope you guys enjoy reading them! I can't believe I'm chapter 9. Also this is the second to last end of it. Well, no, the first series. I will have a second series. Don't worry. LOL! Oh and sorry this is out so late. Here's chapter 9...**

**Chapter 9**

Chad immediately left trying to make sure Troy didn't follow. He left to go to the park.

"Gabreilla! Ya here?" he yelled.

"YEAH! OVER HERE!"

"Sorry, so what did Machelle do to you?"

"Oh, about that...are you sure you want to know?" she said not really wanting to tell him.

"YES! Gabriella, if she hurt you I swear I will kill her! Your my friend, and made me realize that just because my friends act tht way it doesn't mean I have to act like them! Please Gabi!" said Chad.

"Ok, last night Machelle called me-"

"I know that, she told us!"

"Us? You mean Troy knows she called me?"

"Yes, don't change the subject. But she said that she called for an assignment"

"Sorry, and no it's not what happened. She called me to tell me to stay away from Troy. I can't talk to him, look at him, or even look at him! It doesn't matter, he treats me as if I'm nothing anway..."

"Gosh! I'm gonna kill her! And you don't listen to her. And yes Troy does care for you. If he knew what she said, they wouldn't even be together. So don't listen to her..."

"But, if she catches me, she probably spread more rumors about me..." she said sadly.

"So if she does, I'll tell Troy-"

"NO! Whatever you don't tell him! Please!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise. I'm so sorry she did that to you!" he hugged her.

"It's cool! Well, I gotta go! Bye!" she left in tears.

"Yeah! See ya! I'll catch up with you later!" he went back to his house.

"Dude, what the heck was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" he said innocently.

"The calling 'your mom' when it was Gabriella? Why did you call her?"

"Um, I was calling her because um, I needed to talk to her about what we talked about at the park the other day..."

"OK? Now let's finish that game!"

"Your goin' down Bolton!"

"No way!" they kept playing and it went into over time, and surpringly Troy won...

**The Next Day **

**At School**

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella walked away sadly not smiling back obeying Machelle.

"Gabriella?" he said confused. Gabriella heard him, but didn't look back at him or respond. Troy saw Chad and Machelle talking. He heard his name and started to eavesdrop...

**Ok this is the shortest I wrote. I'm sorry. I owe you guys like 4 chapters, so I'll put the next chapter up immediately. So, don't worry. This is also the second to last chapter for this series. I'll have the 2 chapter for series two up! Sorry about the long wait!**

**xxxKendahl**


	11. What's Wrong?

**Ok guys this is the last one for this series. Don't worry. The second one will be out...Hopefully...lol. Don't worry. I hope you guys actually leave a review. I'd also like to say thank you to BrazilianPrincess! She's posted a review on just about every single one! Here's Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

Troy every word...

"MACHELLE! Why the hell did you say that to Gabriella?? I swear, your so self-centered. No offense to Troy, but seriosly you SO don't deserve him! What did she ever do to you?"

"She almost stole my man!" she said.

"So, it doesn't give you the right to do that to her. I swear if you ever do something to _my _friend again! You'll seriously wish you hadn't!" he said madly.

"Your not the boss of me!"

"I DON'T CARE! Because if she actually does listen to me, Troy is gonna think she's mad at him!"

"Good!" she walked away.

"GOSH I HATE THAT GIRL!!" he said madly.

WOW! Troy thought. What did Machelle do to her...? I have to ask her what happened. He went into the bathroom. He texted her...(Gabriella NOT Machelle)

_T: wats up gabs?_

_G:um I can't talk now!_

_T: but you need to please I heard what chad said to machelle_

_G: and what was it about_

_T:something about 'why the hell did you say that to gabriella! I swear your so self-centered! No offense, but you seriously don't deserve him! What did she ever to do to you?' So, wats up?_

_G:nothing...I can't tell you._

_T:fine i'll have chad tell me!_

_G:he promised he won't tell you!_

_T:idc! There's something wrong. Plz gabi, what's wrong?_

_G:i can't tell you!_

_T:WHAT'S WRONG? Can you tell me about it at like the park?_

_G:i'll tell you if I can or not later. Bye troy. And besides i'm not even suppost to be talking to you anyways!_

_T:what do you mean_

_G:(off of the line)_

**With Troy**

"DAMN IT!"he left the bathroom.

"Hey babe!" said Machelle.

"Hey! Look, I gotta go! Machelle, um I'll call you later!"

"Oh, ok..."

"OK GOTTA GO!" he left madly, knowing she did something to hurt her.

**Right After School**

Troy needed to text her to find out if she could tell him.

_T:Gabi, can you do it?_

_G:Um, one sec, i'm talking to chad! I'll be rit back!"_

**With Gabriella**

"Chad, should I tell him?"

"YES! PLEASE! He deserves to know. He can't keep going out with that monsterous person!"

"(giggles) Is she really that bad?"

"YES! Please tell him..."

"Fine! Only if you tell Taylor you like her!"

"WHAT?? What does that have to do with Taylor?"

"If you tell her, then I'll tell Troy what really went down!"

"FINE! Deal! You tell him today, and I'll call her to meet me at the park!"

"Ok, I'll tell him." she got her phone out.

_G:sorry about that. I'll do it!_

_T:really? U don't have to if u don't want to!_

_G:no...u deserve to kno! Just meet me at the park...i'm already here!_

_T:k be there in a sec!_

_G:k bye!_

_T:(off of the line)_

Gabriella waited there, and Chad hid behind the bushes wanting to make sure she told him the truth.

**Ok guys, I know the next one I promise the next one we'll be on quickly. I owe you guys a fast one! So hopefully you guys forgive me!**

**xxxKendahl**


	12. She What? I'm Sorry

**Ok guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated a lot lately. But hey, I already am on my second series of 'See Me Who I Really Am' I hope you guys like series two. Oh and I know a lot of you guys want them together. I don't really know when they'll be together. Hopefully Soon : ) lol! Here's Chapter 11 or Chapter 1 of series two...**

**Chapter 11**

Troy came quickly really sad, mad, and anxious wanting to know what was wrong.

"GABRIELLA! I came as quickly as I could. What was wrong? What happened. Wat did she do?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time."

"TELL ME!"

"Ok, ok! She called me like 2 days ago, and she said 'STAY AWAY FROM TROY! So I'm afraid if she catches me, then she'll spread more rumors about me. I can't talk to you...I'm sorry!

"SHE WHAT?? NO THAT IS NOT WHAT SHE SAID! IF SHE DID I'M SO SORRY!" he said sadly and mad.

"If you don't believe me, then I'm gonna leave." They both saw Machelle come over.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said all happily, "Hey Gabriella, can I talk to you? Like, in private!"

"Um, ok" she left looking at Troy sadly. Troy followed, not getting noticed.

"GABRIELLA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY! YOUR SO GONNA PAY! AND IF I SE THAT EVER AGAIN...YOU'LL BE THE MOST _UNPOPULAR_ GIRL EVER!" she yelled then left.

"MACHELLE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??" yelled Troy.

"Troy? You were-" Gabriella said shcoked.

"One sec, Machelle what the hell did she do to you!?"she said madly.

"It's not what it looks like...I-"

"No, yes it is! Machelle we are so over..." he left. Then, Gabriella left almost in tears, but she still was crying. Troy heard her crying and ran over to her.

"Gabi! Wait!"

"Troy? Just leave me alone! Please!"

"I'm so sorry she did that."

"It's not your fault. I might as well not go to school tomorrow though!"

"What? Why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING TO MY REP!" she ran away quickly in tears now.

**I know bad ending. I'm sorry. I can't be on the computer much so, I'm sorry! I hope you guys like it though!**

**xxxKendahl**


	13. My Rep Is Ruined!

**I am sooo sorry this is one is out so late! I really am sorry. I will try to get another out today. But c'mon guys, I have like million of fave stories and author alerts! Can I get at least some more reviewsthanks guys! I know a lot of you want the together! It will happen soon! Here's Chapter 12.…**

**Chapter 12**

Gabriella left crying. Troy felt so guilty about what happened. He really couldn't help though.

**Next Day**

Gabriella walked into school and everyone looked at her in discuss. She knew that Machelle would do this. She hated her.

"HEY LOOK, IT'S THE GEEK WHO DRINKS FROM THE TOILET!" shouted a kid.

"I KNOW! MACHELLE SAID THAT SHE IS EMO!" another yelled. Chad heard every word, but didn't believe it.

"Gabi! I'm so sorry! I don't believe a word she says. I can't believe she did that to you! Troy even believes the rumors! I can't believe him! BUT I AM SO SORRY!" he hugged her.

"Thanks, I needed that. I'm gonna go to class…" she left and went to homeroom.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Troy called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

"Wait, I know, and I don't believe a word." a cheerleader walked by.

"_You _hang out with_ her_!" she said.

"No, I um…..I wanted to ask her a stupid question, but I know it's not worth it!" he said lying.

"Whatever. I'm leaving!" she walked in.

"No, wait, I'm sorry! But I can't ruin my rep too!"

"IDC! Just don't have me in your life! I just don't you _ever_ talking to me again! You believe her! FINE! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! ALL YOU ARE IS A STUPID GUY, I _THOUGHT_ I COULD TRUST, AND ALL YOU ARE IS LIKE THE REST OF THEM, A RUDE SNOTTY, BIG EGO KINDA GUY!" she said and left.

Troy was stunned. Nobody had ever said that to him, but he really didn't care. He went into class too.

**At Lunch**

Gabriella sat by herself. Then, Chad joined her and her friend Taylor. "Hey, sup?" Chad said.

"I'm fine…..you? Oh and wait come here!" said Gabriella.

"Ok?" he leaned in.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered.

"Um, no….but I will." he said.

"Okay, but do it now!"

"Fine!"

Gabriella's phone started to vibrate and so did Chad's. Gabriella's phone:

_T: I really am sorry!_

_G: IDC just stop bothering me._

_T: can you please just talk to me._

_G: why should I? all you ever do is talk crap about me…_

_T: but I don't mean it._

_G: I don't care. I don't want to ruin you rep._

_T: please, can we talk after school._

_G: no, I have to study._

_T: plz! _

_G: when? Where? Why?_

_T: after school. Park. Because I need to talk to you._

_G: whatever. Bye_

_T: k by_

_G: (off of the line)_

Troy was relieved that he could talk to her. But still wondering where Chad was. Chad's phone:

_T: dude where are you?_

_C: with gabi and taylor._

_T: what? Why?_

_C: becuz unlike you I stay tru to my bff's._

_T: I am, but my rep-_

_C: well then you really arent friends with her now r u?_

_T: I am. But my rep-_

_C: it doesn't matter, what's more important? Ur rep, or your friend. Or even if you call her your friend._

_T: I do, Im gonna see her tonite._

_C: whatever. Gtg!_

_T: k by!_

_C: (off of the line)_

_\_

The bell rang. They went to their class.

**After School At The Park**

Troy waited. He saw Gabriella walking towards him. He stood up.

"Now what do you want? I don't have much time!" she said in a rush.

"IM SORRY! I TRULY AM! Please forgive me…."

"I really can't. Besides, my rep is already ruined."

"So is mine. They think I'm your friend-"

"_Think?_ Whatever. I don't know why I wasted my time here!"

"I wasn't done. Then I replied. SHE IS MY FRIEND AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE HER THEN I DON'T CARE!" he said.

"Really?" Chad came up with Taylor and him holding hands.

"Yes he really did." said Chad.

"You are finally together!" said Gabriella. Taylor blushed.

"Yes. Now, hey Gabriella can I talk to you..like in private…" said Taylor.

"Um sure. BRB guys.." they left.

"So, remember what I told you? How Troy doesn't show any emotions for any girl…"

"Um, yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I think he's starting to like someone…"

"Really? Who?" she said hoping it was her.

"Um, y-o-u!" she said.

"No he doesn't!" she said.

"Why you don't like him…..?"

"Um, I don't know. How can I like a guy when that guy acts as if I'm a loser!" she said.

"I don't know. C'mon let's go back…." they returned.

**Ok that's all for now….I know there will be more don't worry! Thanks guys!**

**xxxKendahl**


	14. She Won't, I Promise

**Thanks you guys so much for the like 10 or 15 reviews. It means so much to me! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! And yes, I know that my stories are a little like ohsorandomash's stories on Youtube. I got my inspiration from her and a few others from YT. So thanks, but it's not completely the same now is it? But thanks guys! Here's chapter 13.…**

**Chapter 13**

They got back to the guys.

"Hey…."

"Hey, so what did you guys talk about…?" asked Troy.

"Um, nothing really…just girl stuff…." Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

"Oh ok, well do you forgive me….?"

"Um, idk can I think about it, I mean, you really can't expect me to forgive you like that!" she said.

"Um, no…but-"

"Don't worry….it's fine…I'll tell you tomorrow." said Gabriella.

"Ok, then see ya.." Gabriella left.

**The Next Day**

Gabriella went to homeroom. Troy came up from behind her.

"BOO!" he yelled grabbing her.

"AH! TROY BOLTON YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled hitting him playfully.

"SORRY!" he said.

"I was…going to forgive you, but _now_ I'm not!" she said walking away madly, (this would be such a good stopping point…lol) trying to convince him that she is mad and not going to forgive him.

"Wait! Gabs, please I'm sorry…" he begged.

Gabriella started laughing historically. "What's so funny?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh, nothing. I was just kiddin' don't worry! I forgive you!" she laughed and hugged him.

"Thank god!" he laughed. Gabriella let go and went into class.

"Wait, I'd also liked to say, well, I promise she won't do it again! She won't, I promise!" said Troy.

"Thanks Troy!" she walked to her desk.

**In Gym**

"Hey loser! Wait up!" shouted Troy.

"TROY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D STOP!" she said.

"I was only kidding…." he said laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!" she said running away. She ran into Amber.

**Ok well, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! Oh and thanks again for all the reviews! Also I'm very sorry it's short.**

**xxxKendahl**


	15. Please

**Here's the next one! I'm glad I was able to get this one up! Here's chapter 13.…**

**Chapter 13**

"Ugh, get away from me!" said Machelle.

"Well, _sorry_!" she said walking away.

"Yeah, she didn't mean to Machelle." said Troy.

"Yeah, look Troy can we talk….? Like, after school?" asked Machelle.

Gabriella looked at him, hoping he would say no. He knew she wanted him to say it, but couldn't get himself to do it!

"Um….sure…"he said unsure. Gabriella looked at him in shock.

"Ok cool, bye babe! I mean, whoops Troy. I still wish we were going out!" she said flirtatiously.

"Right…?" Troy said smiling and blushing. Gabriella went to go look for Taylor.

"Hey, Brie, where you goin'?" he asked confused.

"Oh, um brb!" she said in a rush. She found Taylor.

"TAYLOR! Hey!" she yelled.

"Um, hey what's up?" she asked.

"You're so wrong….Troy still has feelings for Machelle!"

"What?! No way! How would you know?" she asked.

"I ran into that snotty little brat and she started flirting with Troy. Troy flirted back too…" she said trying to not sound happy.

"Oh….I'm sorry Gabriella! I really thought he-" she got interrupted.

"No, it's cool. I only see him as a friend. Oh well…thanks though! I gotta go!" she walked away.

"BYE BRIE!" called Taylor.

Gabriella got back to gym.

The bell rang.

**After School**

**With Taylor and Gabriella**

"I'm really sorry about that…." Taylor said feeling guilty.

"It's cool, maybe it was meant to be between the two…" she said, which she thought she'd _EVER_ say that.

"Maybe, the only girl he was going to show emotions for was _her._" she said.

"Yeah….maybe…" she said.

"Look, I gotta go…" she said.

"K, bye!" she said and went home. Gabriella got home.

"GABRIELLA! I told you to be home right after school to do chores! Now go do them! NOW!" she yelled.

"But you said that I didn't have chores today!"

"WELL I LIED! NOW GO!!" she said.

"But-" Gabriella got interrupted by….BAM! She got punched by her mother in the eye!

"OW! What the hell??" she said holding her eye.

"NOW GO!!" she said getting madder.

"Yes, ma'am!" she said and ran up to her room crying.

**With Troy and Machelle**

"Look, Troy I really still have feelings for you. You're my everything. Please! I'm sorry. And I made a mistake! Please I need you!" she begged.

"But Machelle. Seriously. How can I forgive you for doing that to my friend!" he said.

"She's _your friend??_" she said shocked.

"Well yea-"

"NO! I told you! You and her do _NOT_ belong! Your cool, she's a loser. Your cute, she's ugly. Please take me back!" she begged ever more.

"Machelle, how could you-" he got interrupted by her kissing him passionately.

"WOW!" he said.

"Please…."

"Fine!" he said still in shock from the kiss. She kissed him again.

"But you can't hang out with _her!_" she said.

"I won't! I hope!" he said smiling.

"Good! She's a butte ugly loser!" she said.

**I'm really sorry this ones got a bad ending. I cried making this! So I hope you guys like it!**

**xxxKendahl**


	16. BIG SURPRISE, YOU LIED!

**Ok guys. I was on YT and a girl named: hotsisterlover and she said that I am copying someone. There's a girl on YT who makes these amazing stories and is great at writing. Here name is Ashley. Her account: ohsorandomash. Great writer btw. I **_**do**_** get my inspiration from her. Great writer. But I only got like a few things from her which are: Gabriella's Mom hurts her, Troy's dad hurts him, and the Gabriella fixes Troy's watch for him. None of those were my idea. I COMPLETELY forgot about writing the disclaimer. The rest I think IS ALL MINE! SO PLEASE DON'T KEEP SAYING THAT. It gets annoying. She's my inspiration. Anyway…sorry just mad a little. Here's chapter 14.**

**DISCLAIMR: I DO NOT OWN THE CONVERSATION THAT HAS TO DO WITH CHAD AND TROY!! ALL FROM HSM2**

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Day At School**

Gabriella was really glad today was the last for the week and tomorrow was Saturday.

"Hey Tay!" said Gabriella.

"Hey Brie. Sup'? Aren't you glad that today's Friday? I know I am!" said Taylor.

"Ditto!" said Gabriella. The bell rang. She and Taylor walked to Ms .Darbus's classroom.

Gabriella ran into Troy.

"Whoops…um sorry Troy!" she said. Troy looked at her and looked away in a 'loser get away from me look'

"Troy?" said Gabriella.

Troy heard her fine just didn't reply.

"HEY TROY!" she called. Troy looked at her.

"BIG SURPRISE YOU LIED!" she yelled.

"What was that all about?" asked Taylor.

"IDK we were fine before. Wait-"

"MACHELLE! They're goin' out again! I heard!" said Taylor.

"Yep…"said Gabriella sadly.

"Hey…it's ok." said Taylor. Chad walked from behind the girls.

"SUP' GIRLIES!?" he said. They both laughed, then Gabriella thought of what happened and got sad again.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella sadly glumly.

"Hey, what's up? What's wrong? Let me guess…MACHELLE AND FRECKIN' TROY! DAMN I'M GONNA KILL EM' BOTH!" he yelled madly.

"No, it's ok. Who need em' anyway…." said Gabriella.

"It's ok!" said Chad hugging her.

They all went inside. Troy looked at Gabriella . She had tears in her eyes. He felt really guilty.

"Hey Tay! Let's sit WAY over here!" said Gabriella far away from Troy.

"Cool…Chad c'mon!" said Taylor. Chad looked at Troy and shook his head in shame and walked over to the girls. Troy felt really guilty now.

**During Lunch**

Chad really didn't want to sit by Troy for what he did so he joined the girls.

**With Troy And Machelle**

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" asked Machelle.

"Chads not sitting with me…?" said Troy.

"Of course. He's now one of _them_!" she said.

"No way. He's my friend. He-"

"HE IS!" said Machelle.

"Maybe so…" said Troy. He got out his phone and texted Chad.

_T:Chad? Why r u not sittin' with me?_

_C:cuz. How come u ignorin' my friend?_

_T:Chad it's not what it looks like I just, Machelle wants me to stay away from her. And how come u ditched me for that loser!?_

_C:loser? The only loser is you. Treating ur friend like that is being ur loser._

_T:but she's not kool. She's just not. _

_C:that makes you unkool too. All you do is say OH IM SORRY! But then u go and leave her. _

_T:I kno. And I feel really guilty. But Machelle's like everything to me. _

_C:and im not. Or Gabi. WOW!_

_T:look dude, can we talk bout' this l8er. Like after school? Park?_

_C:fine. I'll do it. Whatever. By._

_T:kool see ya later._

_C: (off of the line)_

Chad got off . Troy was mad that Chad was accusing him of being un-cool like.

"Who were you texting?" asked Taylor.

"Troy….he texted me." he admitted.

"Ok? What did he say?" asked Gabriella.

"He said he wanted to talk to me in private after school in the park." Chad replied.

"Oooh…"said Gabriella.

**After School**

**In The Park**

Chad went to the park. Troy came too.

"Hey dude." Troy said.

"Hey…so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Chad.

"About the fact that your mad at me. Why??" he asked curious.

"Dude, your acting so….so…UN-TROY LIKE!" he said.

"What do you mean? I'm still me."

"WE DIDN'T VOTE YOU CAPTAIN FOR YOU JUMP SHOT! WE DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO USUALLY KNOW'S WHAT'S UP!" yelled Chad madly.

"WELL YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT ME ALL FIGURED OUT??" said Troy.

"MAN, WE HAVE BEEN BROTHER SINCE PRE-SCHOOL! IF I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE THE WHO DOES??" he yelled back. Troy was absolutely completely shocked on what he heard. Chad was furious and left.

**I know guys. It's really short. I really am sooo sorry. Thanks guys. Bad cliff hanger I know. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**xxxKendahl**


	17. Get Away From Me! Get Out Of My Life!

**Ok guys here's the next one. Sorry it took so long for the last few to come out. I have been just so busy. So here's chapter...I think...15.**

**Chapter 15**

Troy was shocked that his best friend said that to him. He realized what he was doing to his friends.

**The Next Day**

Today was Saturday. Troy had to get up and run. He ran for 2 miles today. Troy finished and went back home.

"TROY?!" his dad yelled madly.

"What did I do _now_??" he asked unpatientally.

"YOU FAILED YOUR TEST! YOUR MATH TEACHER SAID THAT IF YOU DON'T KEEP UP YOU GRADES YOU GOING TO FAIL AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO BASKETBALL ANYMORE! NOW GO UP AND STUDY. BETTER YET, GO TO THAT FRIEND OF YOURS, THE ONE THEY CALL THE 'LOSER' AND STUDY WITH HER!" he said.

"But-" he knew she wouldn't talk to him.

"I don't care, go!" he said.

Troy left, but before he went to Gabriella's house, he called her.

"Hello?" she said waking up tiredly.

"Hey Gab, um can I go to your house?" he said.

"Troy?? Um, why??"

"Because my dad says I have to go to your house and study with you." he said.

"Um, sure. ONLY FOR AN HOUR!" she said then hung up.

**At Gabriella's House**

Troy ran all the way there. He knocked on the door.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Gabi's mom answered the door. "Oh parden, I'm Troy Bolton. I called Gabriella to ask if I could study. Is that ok um...Mrs.Montez?" he said politely.

"Um, sure. As long as you _only_ study. My daughter need to keep up her grades and she doesn't need a boy to keep her the way of her future!" she said.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

"She's in her room. Upstairs, go to your right and second door on your left."

"Thank you." he went inside and knocked on Gabriella's door.

"ONE SEC!" she yelled. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey..." Troy said.

"Hey...did you bring you school books?" she asked.

"Yeah, there in my backpack." he explained.

"C'mon in."

"Ok, oh and Gabriella do _not_ tell Machelle about this. I-"

"WHAT?!" she yelled getting mad.

"I mean is, Machelle well, she doesn't want me around you. Or Chad. So just keep it on the DL?"

"WOW! Chad was right. You _have_ changed. YOU KNOW WHAT?? GET AWAY FROM ME! BETTER YET, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she yelled.

"What the hell is the matter with you. I'm trying to be your friend??"

"What's the matter with me, is YOU! You keep saying sorry, and all you do is say...HI LOSER. A friend wouldn't care if their friend's a loser." she said.

"Well, I can't be friends with you then." he said.

"Well, fine!" she said starting to cry.

"No, Gabriella I didn't mean it like-"

"YES YOU DID! NOW GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM AND STUDY WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" she yelled crying harder.

Troy left feeling even more guilty.

**That's all for now. I had to write this one quickly. I wanted it out. Not as dramatic as the others I thought. I hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

**xxxKendahl**


	18. I'm Sorry, Please, Talk To Me

**Ok guys I tried to get this one out as fast as I could. Look, I'm way caught up so I'm REALLY behind. Here's chapter 16..**

**Chapter 16**

Troy felt so guilty walking home. He really was speechless. He wanted to be with Machelle, but he wanted to be able to hang out with his best friend since pre-k. He also wanted to with Gabriella. Machelle was everything to her. "UGH! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO??" he yelled madly.

He went home.

"TROY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME??" his dad yelled.

"She got mad and made me go home. I'll call Chad and ask him if he can help me..." he said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" he asked.

"Long story..."

"No, you tell me now. Did you hurt that poor girl?" he asked.

"No, well, on the inside yes. I said that my gf didn't want me around her so then I said we can't be friends..."

"YOU WHAT?? GO APOLOGIZE!" he said.

"WHY SHOULD I??"

"BECAUSE YOU HURT THAT POOR YOUNG GIRLS HEART!"

"But-"

"I DON'T CARE, NOW GO!" he yelled.

"Fine..." he left the house and got out his phone.

"He-he-he-hello??"Gabriella cried hard.

"Hey Gabriella..."

"G-G-GOD DAMN I-I-I-IT TROY! CAN'T Y-Y-YOU J-JU-JUST LEAVE ME AL-AL-ALONE!" she yelled.

"Look, Gabriella, please, my dad made me call you. He wants me to apologize-"

"YOUR DAD! HERE JUST TELL YOU DAD THAT YOU DID! AND WE DON'T EVER HAVE TO SPEAK AGAIN! AT LEAST YOUR DAD'S NICER THAN YOU! AT LEAST HE KNOWS H-H-OW TO TREAT A GIRL-"

"HE KNOWS HOW TO BE NICE?? HE FUCKIN' PUNCHES ME. HE'S CRUEL!"

"SO WHAT? I THOUGHT YOUSAID WE WEREN'T FRIENDS??" she yelled crying her heart out.

"Look, Please, I'm sorry, just talk to me.."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" she yelled.

"Gabi...look...I-"

"Troy, just please, you've done enough damage already. You don't need me. You have your friends. I have mine. I belong with mine. And I guess, well you don't have any, but Machelle. So, just you stay with yours. You don't need me." she said calming down, but still crying.

"Yes, yes I do. I lied. Please..."

"T-troy, all you ever do is say, I'm sorry, then you go back to Machelle, and you treat me like mom does. Like I'm nothing..." she said crying.

"Gabriella, your not nothing. Machelle, well she's my girlfriend and I need her. But I still need you."

"Troy, look I'm not gonna make you choose. But I really ne-nee-need you to tell me this, if you can say:

Machelle is the girl I need. I'd do anything for her. Even if it means hurting someone else. Then I'll understand." she said crying harder.

"Gabriella, I can't say that.."

"Then, well, Troy your doing exactly that. Hurting someone else. Chad, me, and much more. Taylor was right..."

"Taylor was right about what?"

"That you show no emotion for a girl. But only for girls who are popular. Troy, just do me a favor and get out of my life...you don't need me. Bye Troy..."she hung up.

**Two Days Later**

Gabriella went back to school trying to stay strong, hoping she could avoid Troy. Troy came in and looked at her and gave her the nicest smile. She looked away with tears in her eyes.

**The Bell Rang**

Troy looked at Gabriella. She went into class. He dropped something into her locker.

**I know it's really short and it has a really bad cliff hanger. How's that for drama...DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**xxxKendahl**


	19. The Note

**Ok guys, I did say I owed you, so I'm trying to get this one in. Thanks, here's chapter 17...and I can't believe I'm this far!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONG SUNG BY GABRIELLA. WRITTEN BY: ASHLEYCHEEER414 FROM YT!**

**Chapter 17**

Troy went into class.

"Thank you, now, the people who auditions will be able to see whether they were in or not. The results will be hanging outside the door." Ms. Darbus explained.

**30 minutes Later The Bell Rang**

Gabriella ran outside. She checked the bullitin board, even thought she knew she got it. It said:

_Gabriella Montez: Result: IN (If wanted Troy Bolton may join)_

She was glad she made it. She she went to her locker. A note fell out. She opened it and it said:

_Gabriella, look I'm sorry. I truly am._

_I know you probably hate me now, but_

_I need you. I've broken up with Machelle. _

_You were right. I can't hurt another person _

_just because I love the other one and they _

_told me I should. I was stupid. And I do _

_show emotion for girls. Right now, I don't_

_know who though. Please, I really do need _

_you and I wish you could talk to me. I really _

_hope we can still be friends. Please...I really._

_Truly, am sorry. I didn't mean a word I said about you_

_saying: 'your a loser' or 'we can't be friends'_

_I wish I could go back in time and change what I did. _

_You were the first to ever see me who I really am. _

_Thanks. Your an amazing girl. I'd love to sing with_

_you by the way. It would be great._

_Please forgive me. I'm truly sorry with all my heart._

_-Troy_

Gabriella finished shocked. She looked at Troy who was right behind her. She was now crying. Troy hugged her.

"Gabriella-"

"I forgive you Troy." she said crying into his arms.

"Ssssh, please. It kills me inside knowing your crying." The whole school was watching them. Some girls were saying 'Awwww...' some thinking 'I wish that were me'

"Troy-"

"Gabriella, I am so so so sorry. Friends?"

"Yes, of course." she was still crying and hugging him.

"Now let's get to class." he said. Chad came up to him.

"Dude, wow. You're the same Troy, actually, a better Troy." he said giving him a man hug.

"Brie!" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Troy actually-"

"I know..."

**At Lunch**

Gabriella went to go practice with Kelsi. Gabriella wrote a song.

"Kelsi, can you play this song? I wrote it, and-"

"Sure..." she took a look at the lyrics and notes, "love it, let me practice first."

"Okay..."

Kelsi was ready in about 20 minutes. She played Gabriella sang.

_They say im too young  
That i could never fall in love  
Only my heart knows  
The guy ive been dreaming of  
One night caught me by storm  
To a certain degree  
He stole my heart  
I wish he'd see_

Boy look into my eyes  
You'll never see the tears ive cried  
Thinking bout u every night  
It hurts so much  
The girl you've been searching for  
You dont have to look no more  
Open the door  
I'll be right here waiting for you

A broken heart waits  
For the love to reunite  
When all turns grey  
Along comes another fight  
How could I ever love  
Someone as cold as you  
Indescribable  
What else is new

Boy look into my eyes  
You'll never see the tears ive cried  
Thinking bout u every night  
It hurts so much  
The girl you've been searching for  
You dont have to look no more  
Open the door  
I'll be right here waiting for you

Give me one more chance  
I'll make it alright  
Tear down the walls  
Start a new life

Boy look into my eyes  
You'll never see the tears ive cried  
Thinking bout u every night  
It hurts so much  
The girl you've been searching for  
You dont have to look no more  
Just open the door

Boy look into my eyes  
You'll never see the tears ive cried  
Thinking bout u every night  
It hurts so much  
The girl you've been searching for  
You dont have to look no more  
Open the door  
I'll be right here waiting for you

No matter when  
No matter where  
I'll be right here

Gabriella finsihed. Troy, Chad, and Taylor were listening and came in.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" said Chad coming to hug her.

"Thanks Chad." she said hugging him.

Taylor was speechless.

"Brie, I didn't know you could sing. WOW!" she said.

"Thanks."

"Gabriella, seriously, you, WOW!"

**That's all for now. I know great lyrics. She's an amazing writer in lyrics.Well thats all for now. Thanks guys. Here's the link to her channel: /ashleycheer414 **


	20. Revenge

**Sorry that I haven't been uploading for a while. It's just I've been so busy with schoolwork. So I really haven't had anytime for this. And guys, if you don't like my stories, please just say you don't like em' or don't post at all, because I don't want to hear that kind of stuff and it brings me down. Ok? So just keep those kinda comments to yourself. So anyway enough about how I feel. Back to my stories. So here's chapter I think 18 or 19? If anyone knows please tell me. Also I'd like to thank: xZANESSA4LIFEx and zanessafan19 for posting review. Here's Chapter 19 or 18.…**

**Chapter 19**

"Thanks guys so much!" Gabriella said proud of herself. The bell rang. The 4 went outside. Everyone was laughing at them. Or 1 one of them. They looked at the walls. It was full of pics of Gabriella saying things like: IM A LOSER!! Or pics of her doing nasty things. Which btw weren't real just made that way. Machelle walked forward.

"Nice pics _Brie_! Your born in front of the camera…!" she mocked mischievously.

"What the hell Machelle?!" Chad said furiously.

"Exactly!" said Taylor. Troy on the other hand just stood there quietly not wanting to take a side.

"So Troy, baby, who's it gonna be?? Those dorks or moi!" asked Machelle sweetly.

"BABE?!" said Chad and Taylor shocked that she said that.

"No, I'm not with her….?" Troy said confused.

"Of course you are…."said Machelle with a flirtatious smile.

"NO I'm not!"" he said.

"Of course!" she walked up and kissed him hard against his smooth, sweet lips, "Remember?" she said giving him a 'Say yes or Gabriella's gonna get hurt' look.

"Yes…." he said.

"You are?!" the 3 said shocked.

"Yes…."Troy said in shame.

"Troy, my fucking god! I thought I could believe you!" Gabriella said madly and walked away.

"Gabi….please." he said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she said with Chad and Taylor following.

"Machelle what the hell?!"

"Hey, that's what you get for dumping me!" she said.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!!" he yelled madly.

"No of course not, but in front of _those three_ we are and you can't talk to any of them!" she said and walked away.

"Gosh damn it!" he said under his breath.

**The Next Day**

Troy tried to talk to Gabriella to explain, but every time Machelle came up and kissed him or she ran away.

**At Lunch**

Gabriella was eating by herself not wanting to talk to anyone else. Her phone vibrated.

_T:plz gabi I need to talk to u!_

_G:leave me the hell alone!_

_T:plz talk to me…_

_G: (Gabriella has blocked you in contacting her in any way.)_

Troy was shocked.

**That's all for now. I know bad ending. But will they stay this way forever??**

**xxxKendahl**


	21. No Machelle, your the loser

**Waz up guys?? I tried to get this up as fast I could. I am so tired of school. So, I am glad most of you are enjoying this. So here is chapter 20….oh and btw this is the last one for series 2!!**

Troy was shocked that Gabriella had blocked him from contacting her. Machelle walked up to him.

"Hey baby!" she said flirting, "look, since we already pretend to go out, well….why don't we just go out instead!"she said.

"No way _loser_! Look, I'm sick of you running through me like I'm just a boy who will do anything for you just because I'm not going to hurt my friends and I'm not! So just stay away from me!"he said madly.

"Troy! You do _not_ talk to MOI like that!" she said angrily.

"Oh yeah, well, I just did, so find another boy to harrase!" he left madly.

The Bell Rang.

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, and Taylor had gym next.

"Hey Brie!" said Chad.

"Hey…"said Gabriella.

"What's up?"he said. Taylor walked up hugging him.

"Hey babe!" said Taylor.

"Hey sweetheart. One sec k?"

"K…"

"So what did Machelle do??"

"You know what she did. And I hate her!"

"Ditto."said Chaylor together (Idk I came up with it. Taylor and Chad btw.

"C'mon let's go!" said Taylor.

The three went into gym. Troy was by himself waiting for Chad or Gabriella to come out.

"Guys! Come over here!" yelled Troy. Gabriella looked at him as if her were joking and looked away never wanting to talk to him ever again.

"Guys, can I talk to Troy for a sec?"

"Idc…" Chad left and went to go talk to Troy.

"Sup'?" he said.

"Nottin' why didn't the girls come?"

"Are you seriously asking that question??"

"My bad! Did you know that Brie blocked me?"

"Yeah I showed her how actually…"

"Dude….please tell Gabi I'm sorry!"

"Why should I? It wouldn't make a difference whether or not you told her or I told her."

Machelle came up from behind the guys.

"Hey sweetie!" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

"GO!" he said madly.

"Sweetie, did you have a rough day?" she asked acting concerned.

"GO!!"Machelle looked at him and said, "Troy your acting like a little loser!" she said. Troy had finally had enough.

"No, MACHELLE _YOUR_ THE LOSER!" Machelle looked at him shocked and left.

"I thought you guys were goin' out?"

"WE WEREN'T!! SHE PRETENDED SO GABRIELLA WOULD STAY AWAY FROM ME! AND SHE DID A FANTASTIC JOB OF DOING IT BECAUSE NOW GABRIELLA HATES ME!"

"Dude, you could've told her right from the beginning."

"I tried."

"Uh, NO YOU DIDN'T! Whatever Troy. You need to decide who you are! I don't even know who you are anymore." He left and walked away.

**After Gym**

After gym it was time to get ready to leave. Gabriella changed from her clothes and went to her locker. Another note fell out saying:

_Gabi-_

_Look I know you hate me, and I'm sorry for what I did. Machelle kissed me just to make you mad. I didn't know she was going to. Honestly, I hate her too. I really don't want you to hate me. You mean the world to me. You're my close friend. I need you to be my side. Without you I have an emptiness inside of me, like apart of my heart is gone. I need you. I can understand if you still hate me, but I just wanted to let you know that your mean everything to me!  
-Troy_

Gabriella felt how sorry he was, but this time he wasn't going to just forgive him like that this time. She wrote back and dropped it into his locker since she knew that he never check his locker right after school.

Troy went to his locker and he saw a letter fall out. He saw that it was his note and looked on the back and Gabriella had written back:

_Troy-_

_I read your note and it meant a lot, but it felt like it wasn't like you truly meant it this time. I mean out of the few weeks I've known you, you said sorry and you did it over and over again. I could feel that you were really sorry, but I can't just forgive you this time. I need something that lets me know your back. You're the Troy I met 2 ½ weeks ago. I feel the same that I'm missing you, but at the same time I feel like when that part is here that it's still empty. Why? Because all you do is act 'cool'. I need you too, but not the way you have been acting. Please, whatever you do is stop trying to say sorry, just give me you….thnx.  
-Gabi_

**Ok guys that's all for now. I know I tried to type as fast I could and get as much as I could into it! I will have the next one out today though!  
xxxKendahl**


	22. Practicing

**Ok guys if I can I'll try to get the next one out too. But I'm really tired. THIS IS SERIES 3! I'm so glad that I got this far! Thanks guys to all have added me on favorite author, story alert, and etc. So here's chapter 21series 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! ALL OF IT GOES TO DISNEY CHANNEL! I NOR REALLY DO NOT OWN THE SCENE! WELL SORTA…**

Troy was happy enough to understand that she actually talked to him through letter.

**In The Music Room**

Gabriella was singing herself with Kelsi. Kelsi wrote a new song entitled: 'You are the Music in Me.' Gabriella looked through the song.

"Kelsi, um isn't this a song for two people. Like a guy and a girl?" she said.

"Um, yeah, but I thought-"

"No, Troy isn't. But I'll sing it though." She said.

"Ok…"she said excited.

She started playing the piano and Gabriella started to sing, but Kelsi started her out:

_Kelsi:  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Yeah  
You are the music in me_

You know the words once upon a time  
Made you listen.  
There's a reason.

Kelsi and Gabriella:  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after  


Gabriella was singing really well wishing Troy was there. Troy was walking out the door when he heard the song and someone singing. He walked toward the music room. He saw Gabriella. She was singing. He came in and started singing along:

_Both:  
Your harmony to melody  
Is echoing inside my head_

A single voice (single voice)  


_Above the noise  
And like a common thread_

Troy:  
Oooh, you're pullin' me

Gabriella:  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Troy:  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

Both:  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Both:  
Na na na na oh  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me

Gabriella:  
It's like I knew you before we met (before we met)  
Can't explain  
There's no name for it (no name for it)

Both:  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (so easy)  
'cause you see the real me (I see you)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

Gabriella:  
To hear your voice (hear your voice)  
Above the noise (ohh ohh)

Both:  
I know, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (ohh yeah)

Both:  


_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me_

(yeah) it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (yeah)  
We've got the power to sing what we feel (what we feel)  
Connected and real

Gabriella:  
Can't keep it all inside (ohh)

All the others heard them singing and came in and sang along.__

All:  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (na na na na)  
You are the music in me (in me)

Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (favorite song)  
I know that we belong (we belong)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (yeah)

They were holding hands when they ended and Gabriella felt a connection when they sang together, but when the music stopped she looked at him and ran.

"Gabi!! Wait! Please!!"he called.

"I'm sorry Troy. I gotta go! Thanks though!" she said and ran faster.

"Great job guys! Gotta go and catch up with Brie!"Chad said.

He ran as fast he could after her.

"Gabi! Wait!" he called.

"What?" she stopped running.

"Why did you run off like that? It seemed to me you and Troy were made up and it look to seem you guys had some REALLY good chemistry goin' on!" he said.

"Look, Chad, I really have to go. My mom's gonna kill me if I'm not. Troy is just a friend, no wait, I don't know if I forgive him…"

**I know it's a bad cliff hanger. Sorry. But hey I got 2 out in one night!  
xxxKendahl**


	23. She'll be going to Troy's when she comes

**Ok guys, I tried to get the third up that same night, but I couldn't. But I'm on series 3! Here's chapter 22...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE PART OF TROY'S LIL' BRO IS DYLLIN IS NOT OWNED BY ME! IT'S BY:JENFUNN MY BFF ON YT AND FANFIC!**

**Chapter 22**

Gabriella ran home. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!" her mom yelled as soon as she got home. "YEAH?!" she replied.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!" she said madly.

"I'm sorry, I was singing with Troy and I ran home as fast I could." she explained.

"YOU WERE SINGING?! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SINGING?"

"I'm sorry, but I made an audition and I have to practice."

"NO! OH NO! YOU HAVE TO FOCUS ON YOUR GRADES AND SCHOOL! YOU'RE QUITING THAT!! YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE YOUR FATHER! LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD IT MATTER IF I WERE! YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT HIM! ALL YOU EVER FUCKIN' DO IS YELL AT ME AND BLAME ME THAT I KILLED HIM AND I WAS THE WORSE THING IN HIS LIFE!"

"WELL YOU WERE! AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE AGAIN! GO TO YOUR ROOM! AND YOUR GROUNDED!"

Gabriella was already crying. She ran out the door and ran to the park. Chad was there shooting some hoops by himself. He looked at the girl.

"GABI! IS THAT YOU?!" he called. Gabriella heard him, but went on crying. He ran to her.

"Gabi! Are you ok??" he asked.

"No!!"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"MY LIFE! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! I HATE MY MOM!" she said crying harder.

"Gabriella? What? What does your mom have to do with this?"

"Ok…I have never told you this. I told Troy this, but not you. Ok my mom, well before I say that I should say my dad died about ½ a year ago. He got shot by a robber, y'know since he worked at a bank. And ever since that, my mom well she blames me on why my dad died. So, now I have to keep up my grades, like my dad. But she still never talks about him unless it's about 'I have to be like him'. And now, well-" she showed him all her bruises.

"SHE DOES THAT?!" he said shocked and mad.

"Yeah, and look, I'm gonna stay here. You know just sleep here. And don't tell anyone-"

"OH NO! YOU'RE NOT STAYIN' HERE BY YOURSELF!" HE SAID MADLY.

"Then where?"

"I know, not with me because my mom won't. But what about Troy."

"Well-NO! NOT WITH TROY!!"

"Well, if you aren't then I'm staying here with you!"

"(sighs) Do I have to?"

"Yes, and here I'll call." Chad got out his cell and gave a Troy a ring and it was on speaker.

"Yo! Troy here!" he answered.

"Yo Troy!"

"Hey Chad. Waz up?"

"Look, I have a question-DAMN GABI HOW HARD DID YOUR MOM HIT YOU! YOUR EYE'S SWELLING!" he yelled.

"Chad? What?? Is Gabriella there? What happened?"

"Sorry dude. Gabriella's here and she just got the living hell beaten out of her by her mom and she doesn't wanna go home. She said she wanted to stay at the park by herself and I wasn't gonna let her do that, and she can't go with me because of my mom, but what about if she stayed with you?"

"YES! Of course she can!" he said without thinking.

"Cool, I'll drop her off." he said and they both hung up. Chad drove her to Troy's house. They both went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and they saw nobody.

"MWAMY! THWERE'S CHAD AND A MWONSTER AT THE DWOOR!" a little voice called.

"COMING HONEY!" Troy's mom yelled. She came up to the door.

"I'm soo sorry Chad and Gabriella. And Gabriella my name is: Lucille. Please don't call me Mrs.Bolton. I feel old if you do. Troy said you were coming. Come on in. Oh and this is Dyllin. Troy's younger brother. He's 4."

**Ok guys, isn't that a cliff hanger. The next one will be out fast. Thanks guys.**

**xxxKendahl**


	24. Dylan

**Ok guys, I tried to get 23 out as fast as I could. I'm home alone so nobody can interrupt me. So, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Also guys, can I get a lil' more reviews. Remember the deal guys that the more reviews I get the fast they'll come! Here's Chapter 23...**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN DYLLIN!**

**Chapter 23**

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Mrs- I mean Lucille."

"You too. Troy talks to me a lot about you! TRRROOOOOYYOUR GUEST IS HERE!"

"Coming!" he ran down the stairs, "Sorry bout' that Gabi. Thanks Chad for bringin' her over!" he said.

"Yep, no prob. Gabi if you need anything else from me just call!"

"Cool! Bye!" she gave him hug and he left.

"Ok, Gabriella, well dinner will be ready in a few and Troy why don't you just give this lady a tour of the house."

"Yes, and who's this?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Oh sorry dad, this is Gabriella.."

"Ah, Gabriella, my son talks to me about you tons. Please call me Jack." he explained, "Troy, did you practice??"

"Yes, I was practicing for about 2 hours before she called." he said proudly.

"Great job son!"

"Okay. C'mon Gabi!" they left the room.

"Look, Troy I'm sorry about what happened at school, but look I really still can't forgive you. I'm sorry…"

"Oh I know, don't worry…."he said.

"HWEO! (hello) HOW ARE YOU! MY NAME IS DWLLIN! YOU'RE A VERY BEAUWTIFWUL GIRL! TROY TOLD ME YOU WERE HOT! WITH A CAPTIAL H!" Dylan laughed.

Gabriella giggled. "It's nice to meet you sweetie. My name is Gabriella. Just call me Gabi or Brie. Your such a handsome boy."

"Well, thank you Bwie. So, you spending the night here in Trwoy's bed?" he asked.

"Dill why don't you go and play outside." said Troy embarrassed.

"NO! I WANT TO PWAY WITH YOU GUYS!" he said screaming.

"Awww. Troy just let em' hang out with us. He so cute!" she said giggling, "C'mon handsome!" she lifted him up.

"Okay…fine!" he said.

Troy gave Gabriella a tour of the house with Dylan being held up. "So there's the house. I'm amazed my dad was nice to you and me!" he said.

"I know, I thought he was gonna be worse. No affence."

"None twaken!" Dylan said.

"Your such a cutie Dill." she said.

"I know isn't he.." Troy sighed.

"Oh c'mon he's not that bad!"

"YEAH I'M NOT THAT BWAD!" Dylan laughed.

"DINNERS READY!" Lucille yelled.

"C'mon Bwie!" Dylan said getting down and pulling her.

**Ok guys I know this one's so short, but that's all for right now.**

**xxxKendahl**


	25. Having Dinner With The Boltons

**Hey guys! So today I'm gonna try to get atleast 3-4 for out today. So I hope you get a kick out of today! LOL! Here's chapter 24.…**

**Chapter 24**

Gabriella followed Dylan and Troy followed Gabriella.

"SIT BY ME GABWI!" Dylan said.

"Ok sweetie!" Gabriella say by him.

"Here, Brie!" said Troy pulling out her chair.

"Ok, tonight we'll have spaghetti." said Lucille.

"Thanks you Lucille. And thanks Troy for letting me stay here!"

"Your welcome!" they said together.

"So, Gabriella? Do you and Troy spend a lot of time together?"

"Oh…um…well, we-"

"Well, not a lot because were both focused on school!" Troy said.

"Yeah…right!" Gabriella said.

"So, are you two, um, together?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"NO! I mean, no. We just hang out…wouldn't Troy tell you that kind of stuff though?"

"No, my son keeps that kind of stuff private. I met Machelle, his last girlfriend, by her coming over…."he replied.

"Right…."

"SO! Gabriella, are you liking the food?" asked Troy trying to get off the subject.

"Yes, thanks." she said.

"SO AM I!" said Dill.

"So, Dill, are you having fun?" asked Gabriella.

"YWES! ESPWECIALLY WIT YOU!"

"Awww, thank you! Lucile, is he always this cute?"

"(laughs) Well, most of the time!"

"So Gabriella, do you have any boyfriends?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Um, no…" Gabriella started to feel uncomfortable.

"Jack, please, let's stay off of those topics." said Lucille.

"Ok…, so anyway, what's your favorite subject in school?" asked Mr. Bolton.

"Oh, I love Math, and Chemistry…"

"Oh really, so do you and Corbin spend a lot of time together?"

"Look, um, Troy thanks for letting me stay here, but I think I should go home and just stay there so my mom doesn't get even more mad. Thank you Mrs. Bolton for dinner, and it was nice to meet you Mr. Bolton-"

"NO! DWON'T GO! I WANT YWOU TO STWAY HERE! PWEASE!!" said Dylan.

"Dylan, if she wants to go let her.." said Lucille.

"(giggles) No, it's fine I'll stay, for Dill here!"

"YWAAAY!! TWANK YOU!" he ran up and hugged her.

"C'mon Gabi! Let's go up to my room!" said Troy.

"Cwan I cwome with you guys?" asked Dylan.

"No Dill, can we have some privacy." said Troy.

"Fine…I'll let you guys be _awone…" _said Dylan.

"Dylan! Your such a-"

Lucille cleared her throat.

"Sorry…C'mon…"

**Ok guys that's all for this one…!**

**xxxKendahl**


	26. She Said She Was Sorry!

**Ok guys here's the next one. I hope you guys like it. Here's Chapter 25.…**

**Chapter 25**

Troy and Gabriella went up to Troy's room. "I'm really sorry my dad was asking all those weird questions…" he said.

"It's ok…" Gabi said.

"So, Gabriella, look, I'm really sorry….I really feel guilty about what I did to you…."

"Really and truthfully?"

"Yes, I can't live without you please forgive me! Machelle just kissed me too make you mad and jealous!" Troy said.

"Fine! I forgive you! But if you ever do that again I swear I will-"

"I know, I know!" Troy said.

"Okay guys! TIME FOR BED!" Lucille said.

"Hey, Troy, um I don't have clothes to sleep in…"

"Here, you can have one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers."

"Ok…then…." Gabriella said.

"Here!" he threw a t-shirt at her and a pair of his boxers.

"Thanks! Um where's the-"

"Right over there!" he pointed to a door.

"Thanks!" she went it and changed. Then, came back out.

"DAMN! YOU ARE _FINE_!"

"(giggling) Uhhh…is that a compliment?"

"Duh!" he said.

"Well, why thank you!" Dylan came running through the door.

"HWEO! MOMMY SAID I COULD SAY GWOOD NIGHT!" said Dill.

"Well, good night handsome!" said Gabriella and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"TWANK YOU!" he said giving her a kiss back.

"GWOOD NIGHT BWO!" he ran to Troy.

"(chuckles) Night bud!" he gave him a quick kiss on the head.

Dylan gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Awww, Dill is Troy a nice brother or what?"

"Of cwouse he is!" said Dylan.

"Thanks Dill you too!"

"Thwank you Twoy!" Dylan said.

Gabriella's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"GABRIELA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" her mom screamed.

"With Troy…"she said.

"Oh, the cute boy…." said her mom not as mad.

"Yes, mom. Why are you so nice now??"

"Well, because, I realized I was very harsh to you, and look I'm sorry sweetie!"

"Sweetie?! Ok, are sick or something??"

"No, and you can stay there with Troy as long as you'd like."

"REALLY?? Thanks mom!"

"Your welcome and Gabi I love you sweetie!"

"I love you too mom. Bye." they both hung up. "Was that your mom?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, she said she was sorry for everything she did to me and that I could stay here as long as I could…"

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me??"

"Kwidding what Twoy??" asked Dylan curious.

"Nothing Dill, Good Night now!" he said scooting him out.

"So, she apologized?"

"Yeah, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon you can have my bed and I'll have the floor."

"No, it's fine I'll get the floor."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

**Wow, is this good or what?? Ok im glad you guys are enjoyin them!**

**xxxKendhl**


	27. You'll Be Staying With The Boltons

**Ok guys, I'm glad to know a lot of you guys are enjoying today with me updating as fast as I can. My fingers are in pain! I swear typing hurts if you type too much! LOL! Here's chapter 26...**

**Chapter 26**

"Here, since you decided on the floor then I'll set it up!" said Troy.

"Ok cool…" she hopped up on Troy's bed to watch him, "So what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, Machelle keeps calling me and saying 'you know you love me' it's so dang annoying!"

"I know whatcha mean."

"What'da ya mean?!" asked Troy.

"You texting, calling, and more to get me to forgive you!" said Gabriella.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" Troy said.

"So, Troy, are you gonna sing with me?"

"It depends…"

"What do you mean 'it depends'?"

"I mean, it depends on you. Whether or not your gonna let me…"

"Do you think I'd be asking you if I didn't want you!"

"Uh probably not….but I'd love to. Just as long as you don't tell anyone, but Corbin because he's the only one who's should know!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the basketball jock. And if anyone else finds then my rep will be ruined!"

"Why would it matter? My rep was ruined? And besides, if they were your friends they would support you no matter what!"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get made fun of…"

"Troy, if your worried about getting made fun of and no matter what I saw why don't you just not sing with me?"

"I'm just sayin', but yeah. THERE! Your bed's ready."

"Can I stay up here and talk for a while?"

"Sure…."

"Anyway, if your afraid of your rep being ruined why don't you not sing with me."

"But I want to. Please, just don't ell anyone else…"

"Whatever…"

"So what's up with you?"

"Well, I've been writing some songs, shopping, and hangin out with Tay and Chad…anything else with you?"

"Not really…"

After about 2 hours later they were still talking and Gabriella ended up falling asleep then Troy fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The alarm went off. Troy woke up. Gabriella was still sleeping. "Gabi…school, c'mon you have to get up!" Troy said.

"Mmmmhhhmmm, one more minute Troy…." she said tiredly.

"No Brie! Time to wake up!" he said.

Gabriella in a deep sleep. Troy decided to do something.

"Gabriella if you don't wake up now, I'll get water and pour it on you!"

"Ha ha ha.." she said still sleeping.

Dylan ran in the room!

"GWOOD MORNING GABI AND TWOY!" he yelled and hyped up.

"AH!" Gabriella was wide awake.

"Thanks Dill!" said Troy.

"For what?"

"For waking up this girl!"

"Oh okway. Youw welcome!"

"Good morning Dylan!" said Gabriella.

"You too!"

"Hey Troy, I don't have anything to wear to school and NO I am not wearing your clothes."

"Here, how's bout' you wear one of my hoody's and where your jeans from yesterday?"

"Ok, thanks…"

"Cool! Here!" he threw a hoody at her.

"Hey, Troy do you think I could take a shower?"

"Yeah that's fine…"

Gabriella went and took a shower. When she got out Troy took one. Then they went down to eat breakfast.

"Hey guys good morning!"

"Good Morning mom!" said Troy.

"Good Morning Lucille."

"So, I made pancakes for the three of you (plus Dylan guys) and Jack and I were wondering Gabriella, how long will you be staying here?"

"Oh, well I don't want to over welcome myself and well, my mom said I could stay as long as I'd like, but it just depends on you…"

"Oh, well I don't mind." said Troy.

"NEITHWER DO I!" said Dylan.

"Of course you two want me two, but what about you Lucille?"

"Oh I don't mind."

Gabriella's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, it's your mom, and is it ok with Troy's parents to keep you for about a month because I have a business trip." said Mrs. Montez.

"Can you hold on one sec Ma' we were just talking about it.."

"Okay Gabi."

"So how long Lucille, because my mom was wondering if I could stay for a month because my mom is going to be gone for a month?"

"Oh, that's fine. Jack said he doesn't mind at all."

"Are you sure Lucille?"

"Yes, your welcome here any time Gabriella. Your like family to us, and a friend to Troy!"

"Ok thanks! Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"She said I could…"

"Ok thanks, can you give me the phone to Lucille.."

"Sure…"

**Thanks guys. Is Gabi's mom suspicious or what? I hope you guys are liking the fast updating!**

**xxxKendahl**


	28. A Fight Already!

**Okay guys, I was gonna try to get as much as possible in today. I've been singing for my school and yeah. Just tired and I'm gonna try to type as fast as I can! Here's chapter 27.…**

**Chapter 27**

"Hello?" said Mrs. Bolton into the phone.

"Yes, hi Mrs. Bolton I'd like to thank you for letting my daughter stay with you." said Mrs. Montez.

"Oh it's fine and call me Lucille.." she replied.

"Ok, well I just wanted to say thanks Lucille.'

"Oh it's fine Gabriella is like family to Jack and I and Dylan and just a really close friend to Troy!"

"Ok well that's all! Thanks again! Bye!" they both hung up.

After a while the two went to school. "UGH! I can't believe today's already Friday!' said Taylor.

"I know, and I'll be staying with Troy for the next month!" Gabriella replied.

"Sound, eh….er…..FUN!" she lied.

"I know, but were getting along just fine!" said Gabi.

"This'll be interesting!"

"Hey babe! Hey Brie! I heard you were staying with Troy!" said Chad.

"I know, it's fine!" said Gabriella.

"Remember, if you have a prob at all! Call me!"

"Yeah, I know!"

**The End Of School**

Troy was waiting outside for Gabriella. "Brie where are you!" he mumbled to himself."Right her Troy!" she said running up from behind him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!" he yelled madly.

"Well, I'm _sorry_! I told you this morning I had practice with Kels!" she said mad and sad.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot! NEXT TIME CALL ME!"

"Whatever Troy!" she said madly and walked ahead of him quickly.

"Look, I'm sorry Gabi! I forgot! I just had a rough day today!" he said apologetically.

"Just keep your big fat mouth to yourself!" she ran to Troy's house. Went in a ran to the guest bedroom.

"HI GWABI!" said Dylan excited.

"Hey sweetie! What's up?"

"I had a gwood day! Where Twoy?"

"I don't care where your brother is!" Gabriella said.

"Oh, sorry. Did you two get in fwight…"

"Well, sorta….tell your mom that I'm gonna go to the park." said Gabriella.

"Cwan I come wit you Bwie!" he asked.

"Well, Dill I-"

"PWEEEEAAAASSSSE! Just you and mwe! PWEASE!" he begged giving her puppy eyes.

"Is your mom going to be ok with that?" asked Gabriella.

"C'mwon let's ask her!" he held her hand pulling her to the kitchen.

"Hey Gabriella! How was your day at school?" asked Lucille.

"Oh, it was fine! I was going to walk to the park and Mr. Bolton here wants to come with. Is that ok Lucille?" she asked.

"Sure. Does Troy want to come with?" asked Lucille.

"NWOOO! JUST ME AND HER! PWEASE MWOMMY!" he pleaded.

"Ok sweetie. Be back in time for dinner. At 6:45!" said Lucille.

"Thanks Lucille! C'mon Dill!" she picked him up and they went to the park.

Dylan brought his tricycle.

**Back At Troy's House**

"Hey mom! Where's Gabriella? She's not in the guest bed where she went?" asked Troy.

"Oh, well Dylan and her went to the park. And well, Dill wanted it to be just those two." said Lucille.

"Oh, okay, can I go to the park to tell Gabi something. Or just hang out with em'?"

"Ok, fine!" said Lucille.

"Thanks mom!" he ran out the door and into the park.

"Dylan!? Gabi!?" he yelled. Dylan ran towards him.

"TWOY?! WHAT ARE YOU DONG HWERE!?" said Dylan.

"Oh, um, I wanted to talk to Gabi…"

**Ok guys, I don't think I'll be able to do anything else today…I think tomorrow or this weekend I'll have a new story and few more for SMWIRA! LOL! That's a long abbreviation!**

**xxxKendahl**


	29. Bowling?

**Okay guys! I am soooo sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy! I'm like never on the computer now! So here's the new update for SMWIRA! I've been updating more on IMJLEE! And I am going to try and catch up! Here's chapter 28...**

**Chapter 28**

"Okway Twoy, but Gwabi will NOT be happy bout' it!" Dylan said.

"If you say lil' bro!" Troy said laughing. He walked over to Gabriella where she was shooting some hoops because she was bored.

"HEY! Your pretty good!" said Troy.

"Go away Troy!" she said shooting it really hard making it bounce off and go to Troy.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you…" he said shooting and making it.

"Then what do you want. To tell me dinners soon and don't be late!" Gabriella said madly.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just tired of waiting there and you never told me where you were." he said.

"YES I DID! I told you this morning!" she said shooting and scoring.

"Okay, you did, but I forgot. I was just mad…"

"But you made a big deal out of it! So, why don't we just go on for the next month without talking to each other!"

"Gabriella, you know I can't do that with you, and I said I was sorry. It was an honest mistake. Just give me another chance to prove to you I'm not a bad guy."

"Troy, I gave you millions of chances. Now, you just need to leave me alone. You keep saying your sorry! I know it seems like I'm making this a big deal, but it is!"

"Please, just Gabi. Can we start out fresh. Like we just met."

"(thinking)….fine…"

"Okay, thanks. Hello, I'm Troy Bolton!" he said shaking her hand.

"(giggles) I'm Gabriella Montez….Troy this is silly. How about we start this month out fresh. Not the whole shebang!"

"Deal!" he said pulling her in a hug. Dylan came running. "HEY! I WANT A HUG!" he said. Gabriella lifted him up. "Okay, c'mon!" she said and they had a group hug.

It was time to leave. So the three went home to eat dinner.

"WERE BACK!" yelled Troy.

"Great timing guys!" Lucille said, "Jack is out and he won't be having dinner with us." she explained.

"Okay mom." said Troy.

"Where's Gabriella and Dylan?"

"RWIGHT HERE!" Dylan said.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's put you in your booster chair."

"Hey Lucille." said Gabriella.

"Hello Gabriella. So, how was the park."

"It was fun. We shot some hoops, and Dylan rode his tricycle." she explained, "Where's Jack?"

"Oh, he's out, he won't be here."

"Nope hun!" said Jack coming through the door.

"I thought you had to go to the school and work things out with the principal?"

"Done, so what's for dinner?"

"Oh, it's lasagna." she said going into the kitchen and bringing out the pan.

"Smells delish!" said Jack.

They started eating. "May I be excused?" asked Gabriella politely realizing her phones was vibrating.

"You may." said Lucille.

Gabriella went upstairs and into Troy's room. She had a text.

_C: Hey brie!_

_G: hey chadster! Wats up?_

_C: just wanted to check up on u. hows troys?_

_G: oh well we just made up. So, yeah, we were having dinner, but im not hungry anymore._

_C: ah, so anything else?_

_G: nope, how r u and tay?_

_C: um fine. We actually were gonna bowling this weekend and were wonderin if u and troy wanted to join._

_G: um idk. When troy gets up here ill ask and tell u. _

_C: ok…_

**A few minutes later**

Troy came up into his room. "Hey…why didn't you come back down?" asked Troy.

"Oh, Chad texted me and he was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with Tay, him, and I?" she explained.

"Um, sure…when?"

"This weekend…"

"Cool, it's a go then…"

"Cool."

_G: chad?_

_C: yeah?_

_G: apparently in troys words: it's a go then!_

_C: ok cool. _

_G: cool see ya then._

_C: yep lat._

_G: yeah bye!_

They both got off.

**So, that's all for now, I'm kinda tired so I won't continue till' either sometime tomorrow, or this week.**

**xxxKendahl**


	30. Sick of Everything!

**Okay guys, I am so so so so sorry about this really late update. I am going to get as much as possible out tonight. Because next week of school for me is the last one! So this summer, be prepared for a LOT of updates. Except for like the 2 weeks, 'cuz I'll be out of town! So thanks so much guys! Here's chapter 29…**

**Chapter 29**

Next day of school. Troy and Gabriella walked to school together. "Hey GABI!" shouted Taylor when they arrived.

"Hey Tay!"she replied.

"How's life?"

"Uh, er, good…I guess…" she said really not thinking it was good, but not bad.

"Uh, er, that's good…I guess…" said a voice from behind them.

"Hi Chad!"they said not surprised.

"How'd you know it was me!?" he said.

"Guess…"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Uhhh-YEAH!" Troy said without thinking.

"Are you guys on for bowling!" said Gabriella excited.

"Um, sure…" said Troy.

"Why you ain't!?" said Chad.

"Idk, because I'm no good at bowling…" he admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll help! We can have teams. Girls vs. Boys!" said Chad.

"Yeah, you guys are GOIN' DOWN!" said Taylor confidently.

"You wish…" said Chad.

The bell rang.

The four went to class. "Whoops…I forgot to tell Troy I have practice today with Kels…" Gabriella said to herself.

She went into class.

After School…

Gabriella never got the chance to see Troy to tell him that she had practice and tried calling his cell.

"Hi! You've reached Troy's cell! Hopefully…I'll answer back. Just leave your name and number and I'll hopefully call you back! Wait…I just said that didn't I? Why am I blabbering. And hopefully when you call and get the voicemail hopefully this'll change! Later! BEEP!" said Troy's voice mail.

"Hi Troy, It's Gabriella, I forgot to tell you that I have practice with Kels. So…please, please don't get mad at me! If you need to call me go 'head and call me on my cell! Thanks! Bye!" she said leaving a message.

Gabriella left and went into the music room and to find Kelsi just playing the piano. "Hey Kels!" she said.

"Hey! So you ready?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could sing a song that I heard on the radio…"she said hopefully.

"Sure, hopefully I'll know how to play it. What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a song by Taylor Swift. It's called Stay Beautiful…" she said.

"Oh, I've heard that song…I can play it or if you want I have the CD in my backpack with the song. Which one?" she said.

"CD please." Kelsi went and left to go get the CD. She came back out of breath, and put the CD in and put it on the right track.

Gabriella started to sing the song:

"_Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as walking home  
Sayin' does know?  
Will he ever know_

_Your beautiful  
Every little peace love  
Don't you know your really gonna be someone  
_

_Ask anyone  
And when you find everything looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if you don't  
Stay beautiful _

_Cory finds another way  
To be the highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save em' for rainy day  
_

_It's hard to make a conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say  
Hey by the way_

_Your beautiful  
Every little peace love  
Don't you know your really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone  
And when you find everything  
Looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh, but if you don't  
Stay Beautiul_

_If you and I are  
A story  
That never get's told  
If what you are a daydream  
I'll never get to hold  
At least you'll know_

_Your beautiful  
Every little peace love  
Don't you know your really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone  
And when you find  
Everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh, but if you don't, will you stay…_

_Beautiful oh beautiful oh beautiful  
Beautiful oh beautiful oh beautiful  
Oh la la la  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh but if it dont, stay beautiful  
Stay beautiful na na na na na"_

She finished beautifully. "Loved it!" said Kels.

"Thanks, but I gotta go! Sorry!" she ran out the door and outside of the school to find Troy mad.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THIS TIME!" he said madly.

"Gosh! You know what! LATER!" she said madly and walked home (well…to Troy's house at least)

"I'M HOME!" she yelled entering the house.

"Oh, hello Gabriella. Where's Troy?" said Lucille.

"I don't know, and I really don't care. I'll be back, I'm gonna go for a walk…"

"Okay, Dylan is taking a nap. Again, be back for dinner around 6:30." she explained.

"Ok thanks Lucille. Later…" she said walking out the door and going to the park.

"Gosh damn it I hate Troy!" she said under her breath.

She walked over to the swings and swang for a while trying to calm down. Then, later she went to her house to go and do something. She entered her house. She went up to her room, jumped on top of her bed and just started crying. "DAD! I miss you so much! I really need you right now! Please! PLEASE! I miss you!" she cried, screaming.

She stayed there on her bed for another 1 hour. Then, she just went to her dresser. On the mirror, was a picture of her and her dad when she was about 12. (She's 17 now). She picked it up. "I look so happy in this picture." she said.

She went into her closet and pulled out a photo book. She flipped through each and every picture. Smiling, crying, and just missing her dad so much.

She went out on the balcony of her bedroom. She started to sing:

"_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  


_Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong_

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my deam  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  


_Sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you"

She sang sadly, crying. "Please come back to me daddy…" she said looking up at the beautiful stars. She looked at the clock. It was 7:00. She didn't care. She didn't want to see Troy. She wanted to be conforted by her dad, wishing everything in her life would be okay. Thinking, 'if you were here daddy, I my life would be perfect…'

She went to her bed and cried herself to sleep. The alarm woke her up at 7 am. Luckilly she had some clothes left in her closet and put those on. She went to school. Luckilly today was Friday.

She left for school and walked. She was a wreck. Her face was still red, because when she woke up she cried some more. She arrived at school. "GABRIELLA!" screamed Taylor worried.

"What…??" she said annoyed finally had enough of everyone, and everything.

"Where were you? We all were looking for you last night?!" she said worried.

"No where. And look…tomorrow I don't want to go bowling. Later…" she and went to her locker.

The bell rang. Gabriella was sick of everything now. She went to class and went to the back room. The whole day, she answered every question correctly. She wanted to be smart like her dad.

**At Lunch**

Gabriella bought her lunch. She went to the bathroom and ate alone. Then she got a text, her phone was vibrating.

_C: Hey gabi._

_G: leave me alone!_

_C: wat's wrong!_

_G: just leave me alone! _

_C: gabi? plz I just want to help. tay told me you r at school..and said you don't wanna go bowling with us anymore! y?_

_G: just leave me alone!_

Gabriella got off her cell. She knew she was acting like a rude, mad, insane person, but she was sick of Troy getting mad at her, sick of her mom, sick of everything. She finally was put up with it all.

The bell rang again. She left and went to her next class.

**So guys, that's all. Sorry, for the really late update. I'm just trying to get back to writing. The next one for both IJLEE will be out next, then another one for this story and another one for IJLEE. Thanks!  
xxxKendahl**


	31. Going Home

**Hey guys I am so sorry about the really late updates. It's just school just ended for me about 2 days ago and it's hard for me…don't ask why. So I'll try to get as much out as possible before I leave for a trip! Here's chapter 30… (Oh and I can't believe I'm already on # 30!!)**

**Chapter 30**

Gabriella went to her next class and sadly, Chad and Troy _**and**_ Taylor was in her next class. She went up to the door, but realized that someone was looking at her from behind. She could feel it. She looked behind her. And it was the three she was trying to avoid. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone for goodness sake!" she said.

"What's wrong Gabi? Where were you last night?" said Taylor.

"We were worried about you…" said Chad.

"Whatever…" she said and walked into gym.

They ended up playing dodge ball…

Gabriella was not on their team luckily and was taking out all of her emotion in dodge ball so she really couldn't hurt someone by physically kicking, punching, etc. nor hurt their feelings talking to them rudely. Once gym was done it meant, school was done. She took out her cell and called Troy's home phone knowing that Troy is not home and wanted to tell Lucille something.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Lucille…"she said.

"GABRIELLA!! Where have you been!?" she said worried.

"I've been fine don't worry. I-"

"Where were you?!" she asked mad now.

"I was nowhere. I was wondering if I could call my mom and ask her if I could stay at my own house for the rest of the month…" she said feeling guilty.

"Why do you not want to stay here?" she asked curiously and sad that Gabriella didn't want to stay with them.

"I just…I just… I just really want to stay at my own house…I'm sorry…" she said not wanting to tell her the truth.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because…well I just want to…" she said.

"But why??"

"Because I don't think Troy and I are getting along…" she said sadly.

"What?? Why??"

"Just ask Troy, but is it okay?" she asked hopefully.

"It's fine…just make sure it's okay with your mom…?"

"Okay, I'll go back to the house and say bye to you and Dill then get my stuff…" she explained.

"Okay…"

"Bye…." she hung up. Gabriella then called her mom.

"Helloo? Stop it George!" said her mom giggling.

"Hi mom!" she said happily.

"Hi, is that you Gabriella…?" she asked worried.

"Yes, and I'm okay. Who is that in the background?"

"Uh no one…!" she said lying.

"Mom…I don't get it all of a sudden your nice to me…??" she said suspiciously.

"No, it's just I feel guilty about what I did to you…"

"Yeah…sure…whatever mom. I was wondering if I could stay at our house…." she said getting onto the question.

"Why??" she asked.

"Because I don't like it there with Troy's family!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, and yes you can stay at our house…" she said.

"K thanks mom!" she said then hung up. She was almost to the house. She walked up to the doorway and opened and was immediately like hugged around the legs.

"PWEEEASE DON'T GO!" yelled Dylan sadly.

"Dylan, I'm sorry…she wants to go home…" Lucille said.

"NWOOOO! PWEEEEASE!!" he begged.

"Come here handsome!" said Gabriella and picked him up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Pweeease don't gwo GWABI! Pwease! I WUV YOU!" he said holding her tightly with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Dill…." she said sadly.

"Bwut…bwut…I Wub you! Pweease. Is it my faawlt your leaving?" he asked sadly.

"No,no, no, it's not your fault Dylan…it's not yours. How's bout' you help me with my packing? And you can come visit me!" she said feeling guilty.

"Okway…" said Dylan sadly looking down at the floor still hugging her.

Meanwhile with Troy…

Troy was walking home and he felt guilty and was walking home sadly.

Back with Gabriella and Dylan…

Gabriella and Dylan were packing everything she had brought over. They finished and they walked downstairs. "I'm ready to go…" she said sadly.

"Okay…do you want me to drive you?" Lucille asked.

"It's cool…no thanks…" she said.

"Okay…well bye Gabriella. Even though you were only here for about a week and half I thought you were pretty much like a daughter to me…" she admitted.

"And you were like the mother I never had! Thank you so much! But I will say hi to you guys!" she said.

"Okay..bye Gabriella…" said Lucille.

"Bye Gwabi!" said Dylan waving glumly as if he was tired.

"Bye guys!" she walked out the door and headed home.

**Okay guys that's all for now. I'm sorry…bad ending, but I'm sick and I really am tired! Thanks guys!  
xxxKendahl**


	32. I'm Getting Married

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about late updates. I've been out of town so I couldn't update at all! So I hope you forgive me! I'm going to try to update a lot today so be prepared for some major updating for both stories! Anyways here's chapter 31...**

**Chapter 31**

Gabriella walked back home with tears rolling down her cheek. She knew that know matter what she had to stay distance between Troy.

**Back At The Boltons'**

Troy was right in front of the house knowing what he was going to say to Gabriella. He walked in hearing crying from Dylan. "I'm home!" he yelled.

"Troy, thank god your home! Please watch Dylan for me! I need to cook dinner and Dylan is a mess!" Lucille said flustered.

"Why? And where's Gabi?" he asked worried.

"You don't know?" she said confused.

"No, I don't think I know?" he asked confused and worried.

"She's gone Troy. She left. She went back home..." she said quietly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know...all I know is she wanted to go home..."

"Why is Dill crying then?"

"Because he didn't want Gabriella to leave. Now please go and comfort Dylan." she said heading for the kitchen.

Troy was worried that it was his fault she left. He headed for the living room where the crying for his little brother had gotten louder. "Dylan?" he said.

"GWO AWAY FWOM ME! IF IT'S NWOT MWY FWAULT OR MWOMMY'S IT'S YWOURS SHE LEFT!!" Dylan said kicking as Troy got closer.

"Dylan, please forgive me. I'm sorry. But I don't know what I did..."

"YOU SHWOULD!" he said starting run away.

Troy grabbed him and picked him up and sat down putting Dylan on his lap.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but I don't know why she left. It's not like I can have her come back...she hates me now." he heard his phone beeping. Meaning he had a voice mail. He got out his phone and listened. It was Gabriella's voice, 'Hi Troy, It's Gabriella, I forgot to tell you that I have practice with Kels. So…please, please don't get mad at me! If you need to call me go 'head and call me on my cell! Thanks! Bye!' "End of message. BEEP!"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"What?" said Dylan confused.

"I'm so sorry Dylan. It is my fault that she left. It's all my fault."

"Swee I twold you..." he said.

"Come with me to Gabi's okay? I'll tell mom. Go and get your shoes on." Dylan scurried off to get his shoes on and Troy went into the kitchen telling their mom.

Troy and Dylan walked over to Gabi's house hearing singing. She was singing 'I Miss You' again. "Dylan, you go ring the doorbell and I am going to go hide. She won't answer the door if I'm there. When she answers and asks why your here say that my mom let me say hi. Okay?" he asked.

"Okway." he ran to the door and rang the doorbell and Troy went into a bush to hide.

Gabriella answered the door. "Dylan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My mwom said I cwould sway hi!" he said happy to see her.

"Is that it?" she asked curiously. Troy then came out of the bushes and joined his little brother.

"Hey Gabi..." he said almost crying.

"What do you want??" she asked already getting annoyed.

"Look, I didn't notice you left a note 'till now. I'm sorry. You worried me when you didn't come." he said.

"Troy, look, we are completely different people. Your the basketball jock who everyone loves. And I'm the math geek who nobody likes. You and I don't go together. I can't be around you anymore. All we do is fight. Sure, I'll see you at school, but it wouldn't matter."

"That's not true, I care about you and-" he had gotten interrupted.

"SO DO I!" said Dylan.

"Thanks Dill, but I can't go back to your guys' house." said Gabriella

"I wasn't done. I do care about you and your a great friend. Your the only one who doesn't see me as a basketball jock. I'm not just that. My dad stopped treating me badly when you came to the house. Please...come back."

"Troy-" her phone rang. "Sorry one sec." she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh hi honey. I'm sorry, but I'm going to- stop it Frank!" she giggled.

"Who's Frank?"

"I'm sorry. Anyway I have wonderful news. And I'm going to be home soon!"

"What? Who's Frank?"

"I got married honey! Frank is now your father! Isn't that great?"

"What?! MOM! GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED! HOW CAN YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING ME! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT THIS FRANK PERSON CAN REPLACE DAD!" she said crying.

"I know, but you'll love Frank hun. Trust me!"

"Mom, how could you? No one can replace dad. Is this why you have been so nice to me. So you can break the news and think I won't be mad??"

"Well...yes...-" The line went dead. Gabriella was on her knees crying.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"Go away Troy! I'm sorry! Just leave! Bye Dill. I love you too! Come here!"

Dylan was completely confused. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. Gabriella went inside and cried.

**The Next Day**

Gabriella was an absolute complete mess. She went to school still crying. Troy, Taylor, and Chad all came to her. "Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor said worried.

"Please tell us what's wrong?" said Chad.

"I'm so sorry Gabi! What happened?" said Troy. They all hugged her. Gabriella broke out of their hug and walked into school furious. Gabriella had finally cracked between everything that has happened. Through the the things Troy did to her, through what Chad had did to her, between what her mother had done to her, and her dad dying. She went into class still crying and went to the front row. The bell rang. Ms. Darbus came in. "Okay today-" she noticed Gabriella was crying. She came over to her and kneed down to talk. "Gabriella, what's wrong?" she asked worried. She didn't get a response. All she got was Gabriella crying even harder. "Gabriella, please, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-I, am h-having a-a h-hard t-time at h-home..." she said crying.

"Oh, will you be okay?"

"Yes..." she said calming her self down.

"Okay." Ms. Darbus got back to her lesson and the bell rang when class was done.

Through out the day Gabriella was avoiding Taylor, Troy, and Chad. Finally at lunch she sat alone. Finally stopped crying and was able to calm down. Taylor, Troy, and Chad sat down next to her. "Gabi, please tell us what's wrong!" said Taylor.

"It's nothing..."

"It's doesn't look like nothing." said Chad.

"Gabi, can I please talk to you privately?" asked Troy.

"Fine..." The two got up and went and talked.

"About last night Gabi...look...please...I'm sorry...I didn't know you left a message. Who called you last night? What happened?"

Gabriella finally needed to tell someone what was happening. "My mom married someone..." she said staying strong.

"She what?" he said confused.

"She married a guy named Frank! I don't know why, and I can't believe she could think about replacing my dad!" she said getting teary eyed.

"Oh...and by the way, my dad has gotten back to the way he was. Gabi...your not the only one who has a parent that treats you horribly." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"I know, but...I miss him so much!" she said.

"I know Gabi...please...I don't want you to go through this by yourself. Come back to my house. Please!" he said whispering that into her ear still hugging her.

"I don't know. I do know that I don't want to stay home, but I also know that I don't want to be at home..."

"Then stay at my house. My parents love you. My dad has already started beating me. See..." he pulled up his shirt to find bruises.

**Sorry guys, It's ends here. I'm going to back and forth between IJLEE and SMWIRA today so you better enjoy this!**

**xxxKendahl**


	33. Back Under Her Spell

**Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying this! I know I am! I'm getting my inspiration from all my friends. So first there's, JenFunn my bff on fanfic and yt. Then there's my other friend who's account name on both yt and fanfic is DkzDiva! Go check them both out! So anyways, here's chapter 32...**

**(oh and btw, for upcoming chapters, they are still in freshman year. Just towards the end!)**

**Chapter 32**

"I'm sorry Troy. I didn't know he would go back to hitting you..."

"I know, neither did I. Please, come back to live with me."

"I don't know..."

"I promise I won't get mad anymore."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah..." Out of nowhere Marchelle came over. (if you guys are just reading mine I'd go back to the beginning) "Hey Troy..." she said flirting.

"Hey?" he said confused.

"Can I talk to you?" she said twirling her hair in her finger.

Troy looked Gabriella and she gave him 'go ahead' look. "Sure?" he said confused.

"Cool." they walked away and Troy looked back at Gabriella and she had tears in her eyes.

**With Marchelle and Troy**

"What do you want?"

"Look, I still love you. I need you. And I know you still love you. But that loser is brainwashing you and saying crap about me. Please..." she came in for a kiss. Troy wasn't thinking and went ahead and let her.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella was looking at them in shock. 'How could he do this to me. I thought he said he'd stop. He's just the same Troy he was when I first met him.' she thought.

She walked away back over to Chad and Taylor. She explained explained everything to them.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Gabs!" they both said and hugged her.

"I can't believe Troy would do that _again_!" said Chad.

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad!" said Taylor.

"Yeah...thanks..."

"If you want you can stay at my house I think..." said Taylor.

"I don't know..."

**Back With Machelle and Troy**

Machelle kissed him passionately. Troy did notice what she was doing and started to kiss her back. Troy was under her spell again. "I love you Machelle."

"I love you too Troy!" they kissed again. "Oh and if you talk to that bitch again I swear-"

"I know, I don't even know why I hung out with her. She's a loser."

"Right. And all she is a toilet drinker, emo kid, loser!" she said.

"Yeah..."

Troy left and went back to the table he was sitting at. "Hey guys! Hey loser!" loser referring to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him in disbelief and walked away.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"She's a loser that's why. You both know it. Why do you even hang out with her? She'll just bring you down to her level. She's a whore, a bitch, emo, and a loser!"

"No she's not..."

"Fine, don't blame me when everyone makes fun of you..."

**I know you guys r probably getting tired of the whole Troy going back and forth, but in my story he's one of those people who cares about his ego...**

**xxxKendahl**


	34. Rumors

**Hey guys! Okay, I'm sorry, but for the next hour I'm going be doing SMWIRA! Okay! So here's chapter 33...**

**Most of this we'll be in Gabi's POV! I'll tell you when it's hers and when it someone elses.**

**Chapter 33**

"I'm gonna kill em'!" Chad said madly.

"Don't worry...he'll come back...hopefully..." Taylor replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah...hopefully..."

Machelle and Troy were hanging out more and more throughout the day. Machelle kept making rumors about Gabriella. Like her dad went to hell when he died (Troy told Machelle that her dad died) and her mom is a whore and a bitch and so is Gabriella. All kind of nasty rumors. Gabriella was sick of it all.

**The Next Day**

Everyone knew all the rumors about Gabriella. Gabriella walked to school. When she arrived everyone stared at her as if she was some of kind animal.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I could hear them whispering things like, '_did you here her dad died?','yeah, I heard he went to hell, because he was bank robber.' _I knew it wasn't true. 'I can't believe I told Troy everything' I thought.

BACK TO THIRD PERSON

It was a big mistake for her to do. Throughout all day she was laughed at, teased, called names, and tons of other horrible things. It's amazing she wasn't used to it, because of all the times they did this to her in the past. Even Chad and Taylor had turned on her. They didn't want their rep to be ruined. "Hey loser!" they both said to her.

Gabriella officially was about to lose it. But stayed calm.

**With Troy and Machelle**

Troy and Machelle had officially had everyone hating her now. Machelle was so happy.

**At Lunch**

Gabriella sat by herself really not hungry because of all the crap she's been through the day. Then out of nowhere a piece of butter hit her on the head. It came from the second floor and she could hear laughing from guys. They were

'high-fiving.' Everyone then started laughing at her. Gabriella left and went to the bathroom. She sat in a stall all by herself crying. Everyone had turned against her. She ate on the toilet. Her life in school officially a mess. She had no friends to turn to. She hated Troy. She hated Machelle. She hated Taylor. She hated Chad. Why? Why did they have to that to her?

Gabriella say on the toilet crying her eyes out (litterally).

**Okay that's all for this chapter. NOT for today. So, I'm going to continue on this story. Tomorrow I'll work more on IJLEE!**

**xxxKendahl**


	35. Gabriellas' In The Hospital

**Hey guys. I think this is like my millionth one today! Don't worry I will be continuing. My fingers are about to the point where all I am is jittery. So I hope this is worth it! Lol. Here's chapter 34...**

**Chapter 34**

Gabriella was alone now. She had no one to turn to. No friends, No family, no NOTHING!

**About 5 days later**

Gabriella was still treated the same, actually worse. She hated it. It was time for school and Gabriella got up. "Honey!" said her mom.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said madly.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Gabriella,listen to your mother!" said Frank.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! OR YOU! YOUR NOT MY FATHER AND _YOUR _**_NOT_**_ MY_ MOTHER!" Gabriella said leaving.

"Get back here young lady!"

"Have a nice life!" said Gabriella leaving to go to school.

She walked to school. Gabriella was going to cross the road, she right in front of the school and everyone was already laughing at her. She was crossing the road...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. A car hit her.

GABRIELLA'S POV

All I knew was I got hit by a car. I felt blood rushing out of my head and stomach. I felt horrible. I heard people coming toward me, then I blacked out.

BACK TO THIRD PERSON

(this would be a good stopping point, lol) Everyone saw it. Everyone! The driver who hit her was drunk. So all he did was drive away. Someone went to go get the principal. The principal came out and ran to Gabriella. She called the ambulance. Everyone was in complete shock. The ambulance got her and took her to the hospital and the principal joined. The principal called her mom. "Hello?" said Mrs. Montez.

"Yes, hi is this Mrs. Montez? Gabriella's mom?"

"Yes? Why? What did Gabriella do?"

"Gabriella didn't do anything. She got ran over by a car." the principal (Mrs. Jones) explained.

"Oh...well she deserves it. I don't care." she hung up on the principal.

"Mrs. Montez?!" the principal told the ambulance that her mom didn't care. Gabriella was bleeding badly. They got to the hospital and Gabriella immediately went into surgery.

**Back At School**

Everyone was still outside. They now were still talking about Gabriella, but what just happened to her. Everyone was talking, '_is she gonna be okay?' 'wow, she deserves it, it's not like anyone cared about her,' or 'what happened to her?' _Stuff like that.

**With Troy, Machelle, Taylor, and Chad**

They were the ones most in shock. Especially Troy, Taylor, and Chad. Machelle though really didn't care. "So what? She deserved it. Nobody is gonna miss her. Why would it matter? It's not like we all loved her?" Machelle said going back to filing her nails and about to kiss Troy. But Troy pushed her away. "How could you say that?" he said going into reality. "What do you mean? You thought she was a loser. She _is _a loser!" said Machelle.

"No she's not!" said Taylor.

"Yes she is! Why is it now you guys feel sorry for her **_just_** because she got ran over by a car. So what?"

"SO WHAT?! SHE COULD DIE!" said Chad.

"So...your point is?"

"My point is...WE CARE ABOUT HER!" said Troy.

"Whatever. Fine, you all will all be LOSERS!" she said disgusted.

A few hours later...

The principal came back. She went into the office and made an announcement on the intercom. "Hello students! As you all may know, Gabriella Montez got ran over by a car this morning. She went into surgery, and well...the surgery didn't do much. She only has a 5 percent chance of living. When the car ran her over she lost a lot of blood and her heart stopped. Her mom does not care for her. If any of you are close friend of Gabriella I bet she's appreciate it if you came and visited her." Mrs. Jones.

Everyone gasped shocked at the news. Troy, Chad, and Taylor were her closest ex-friends. So they went to the office asked Mrs. Jones if they could visit her. Mrs. Jones said yes and they went to the hospital. "Excuse me...what room is Gabriella Montez in?" asked Chad.

"She's in room 112 on floor 5."

"Thanks!" said Chad and they headed for the elevator. The pressed the up button and pressed 5. The found room 112 and entered. What the found was Gabriella, laying there, still, peaceful, hooked up to all these machines. Seeing that was horrible. "GABI! Oh my gosh!" Taylor ran to her and hugged her.

The doctor came in. "Are you friends' of Gabriella?"

"Yes." they lied.

"Oh, well, Gabriella is in a coma. The car she got hit by hit pretty hard."

"Do you know if she'll live?" asked Taylor crying.

"She only has a 5 percent chance. If she wakes up we can see what we can do, but for now we really can't do much until she wakes up."

"Do you know when she will wake up?"

"It could take days, months, even years." said the doctor.

"Oh..." the all said sadly. The doctor left. "Oh my gosh Gabi! I'm so sorry!" said Taylor crying.

"We all are..." said Chad feeling guilty.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Gabi privately." said Troy.

"Yeah, c'mon babe." said Chad. They went outside and sat on the bench outside the room.

"Gabi? I know, you can't hear me. But I'm so sorry about everything I did to you. You didn't deserve it. You mean the world to me. Please, wake up! I need you! We all need you! Please...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!" said Troy crying heartbroken thinking he'll never get the chance to talk to her again. He went outside wiping his tears. "Taylor you can go in now." said Zac.

Taylor walked in and sat by Gabriella. "Gabi? I'm so sorry about everything I did to you! I don't know why I did. You didn't deserve any of it. I guess I did because I didn't want to hang out with someone who was 'unpopular'. Your my best friend. Always will be. Please wake up. We need you. Your like a sister to me! Please...I'm sorry..." Taylor walked out and let Chad have his turn now.

"Hey Gabs. Look, I am soo sorry. You didn't deserve anything you got over the past 3 months. You came here to West High in around December and it's only March and all you wanted were friends, and all you got were people making fun of you and horrible school life. And I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. I didn't think I'd become the person I was again, until well now. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. I didn't mean it. We all needed you. You were like my lil' sis I had to watch out for and I can't do that anymore if your..." Chad couldn't finish the sentence.

"Please wake up." he last said and went outside. The doctor came back.

"Excuse me, you school called and said you had to get back to school." the doctor said.

"Okay." said Chad.

The doctor left. "Wait guys, one sec. I want someone to watch after her though."

"But who would?"

"My family. I'll call them." he got out his cell and called them.

"Hweo?" answered Dylan.

"Hey Dill, can you put mom on the phone?" he asked.

"Yeah!" he gave the phone to his mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Troy? Why aren't you at school?"

"Gabriella's in the hospital. I need you to come to the hospital and watch her."

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"She got hit or I guess you could say ran over by a car." he said about to cry again.

"Okay we'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later...

The Boltons got there. "Hey Hun! What happened to Gabriella?" her mom asked worried carrying Dylan who didn't have a clue on what was happening.

"She was walking toward the school when a car came and hit her and yeah..." said Troy.

"Oh...well you need to get back to school. Jack is going to be here in a minute and Dylan and I will watch her okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Troy said and the three went back to school.

**Okay guys I wanted to stop there on this chapter. I was even crying writing this. The next one will be out today don't worry!**

**xxxKendahl**


	36. Mr Montez

**So, what did you guys think of the last chapter? Intense huh? Well, it's gonna get even MORE intense! I'm going to put more POV from everyone and a lot more drama and everything! MWAH HA HA! Lol. Anyway here's chapter uh...I think...35...**

**AND GUYS! I FORGOT! GABRIELLA CAME IN SEPTEMBER NOT NOVEMBER AND NOW IT'S MARCH! AND SORRY HOPE THIS DOESN'T CONFUSE YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the scene when Troy's sleeping and stuff. All by DkzDiva. Well the idea is hers. How he goes back in time. But all that happens to Gabriella is mine! Thanks DkzDiva! And I asked her if I could use it and she said sure so don't you dare say anything about this sound like...**

**Chapter 35**** (can you believe im this far?)**

The three went back to school and when the got back they got mobbed by everyone asking questions about Gabriella. Like, '_is she okay?' or 'what happened'_ most of them were good, some bad.

**After School**

Troy immediately drove Chad and Taylor back to the hospital. They went Gabriella's room to find Dylan hugging Gabi crying hard and Lucille having tears in her eyes. "Hey mom...how is she?"

"She's still the same. The doctors have been checking up on her and that's it." she said looking up with the tears in her eyes becoming a big puddle and the poured down her cheeks.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Twoy!" Dylan said crying and jumped up onto him sad.

"Hey bud..." said Troy.

"Pwease twell mwe that Gwabi will be okway?" he said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Dill, I don't know...no one does. All we can is...hope..." he said hugging his little brother tightly.

"Yeah...I'm sorry Dylan!" said Chad and Taylor. Dylan looked at them with tears in his eyes.

1 hour later...

"Hey man, I'm sorry, but my mom wants me home. Sorry. Tell me if Gabi gets any better." said Chad.

"Yeah, me too, sorry Troy." said Taylor.

"Yeah, I will..." said Troy.

The two left. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here with Gabi tonight? I'll go to school tomorrow. I promise. Please..."

"Yes...Dylan and I need to go home anyway and cook dinner for us Jack and Dylan and I. So yeah. Just call us if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Okay, Dill c'mon time to go!" said Lucille.

"NWOO! PWEEASE NWOO! Gwabi wants us to stway here!"

"It's okay Dylan...she'll be okay..."

"Pwease may I stway here!!" Dylan begged.

"I'm sorry, c'mon now..." Lucille picked him up and dragged him out of the the room.

Troy was tired throughout all he went through today. He was remembering all the times he gave Gabi a hard time. He had a flashback to about when she first came. Before he helped her with Alex. (from 1st chapter. And guys this may get a lil' confusing)

FLASHBACK

Troy was walking by himself. Then Chad was walking toward him. Troy then ran into Gabriella. "Watch it!" he said rudely. "I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"Yes you did. Shut up." said Troy and Chad came over.

"Yeah loser."

They pushed her down the flight of steps.

END OF FLASHBACK

Troy then fell asleep. His "dream"...

_Gabriella's dad appears. "Hello Troy..." said Mr. Montez._

"_Who are you?" Troy said confused. _

"_I'm Gabriella's father." he said. _

"_What??Where am I?"_

"_Your in a dream." said Mr. Montez._

"_Well...anyways, as you may know Gabriella is in a coma. And she doesn't have a good chance on living. Well, as you may know she got hit by a car. That was her own fault and your own fault. She wanted to die because of the horrible life she was having. She commited suicide. It was no accident. You still have a chance at saving her. But you must do it fast." he explained._

"_How? What do I do?" he said. _

"_You must be nice." he said. _

"_What do you mean?" he said not understanding. _

"_You have to be nice. You have to be nice to her and save her."_

"_But how. She's in a coma."_

"_Do you remember the day when Gabriella first came to West High and you and Chad and Sharpay and Ryan (_**A/N: I know they aren't in the story, it's just that I had forgotten about them)**_ had saw her and instead of welcoming her, you,Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay dumped water on her?" he asked._

"_Yes..." he said feeling guilty. _

"_Well...we're going to back to that time." _

"_What?" before he got an answer all he saw was a circle spinning. _

"_Mr. Montez? Where am I?" _

"_Troy, you said you wanted to save him. Your back in time. The day Gabriella first came to this school. You had just told the others to do a prank on her. Act as usual. But...remember what I said...you have to be nice!" Mr. Montez disappeared._

_Troy then saw Ryan, Chad, and Sharpay walking towards him with two buckets of water. _

"_You ready?"_

"_Uh..." he had to remember to nice. "Guys, we shouldn't do this. What has she ever done to us? She's new...c'mon..."_

"_What?" they all said together. Gabriella was coming their way and they didn't listen. They poured it all over her anyway. Then all of them ran, everyone, but Troy. "Are you okay?"_

"_No! Who are they?" _

"_They're just jerks. Here...I'll be right back." Troy ran to the boys' locker room and grabbed some towels. He came back and gave them to her. "Thanks..." she said drying herself off. _

"_I didn't catch your name..." said Troy._

"_It's Gabriella...Gabriella Montez." she said nervously. _

"_Oh, well I'm Troy...Troy Bolton. It's nice to meet you and welcome to East High!" he said kindly._

"_Thanks for all the help Troy. I got to get to class, but thanks." Gabriella said and walked away._

_Mr. Montez appeared again. "Woah! Where am I?" said Troy confused. _

"_Your back. You were good Troy."_

"_So...does that mean she'll be okay now?" Troy asked hopefully._

"_I don't know...it's up to you...it takes patience."_

"_You said I had to be fast."_

"_I know, you do, but be patient." Mr. Montez disappeared. _

Troy woke up. A doctor was there checking up on Gabriella. "Good, now your up. It seems that Gabriella has gotten better. She now has about a 7-9 percent chance of living." said the doctor.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome..." she walks out of the room.

"Gabi, I'm sorry about everything I did to you. I'm so sorry. I truly am..."

**Sorry this one took so long to get out. I think I can get a few more out. I don't know. **

**xxxKendahl**


	37. She's Not A Whore

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying the fast updating! I know I am! So what do you think so far? I hope you guys like it. Here's Chapter 36...**

**DISCLAIMER: same as the last one.**

**Chapter 36**

Troy really need Gabriella. She was everything to her. He couldn't loser her.

Troy's POV

What should I do? Mr. Montez said that I need to be nice. I did, and it made her chance of living greater. But how?

BACK TO THIRD PERSON

Troy was tired and went back to sleep. Troy's "dream"...

"_Mr. Montez?! Mr. Montez?!"_

"_Yes Troy?" he appeared._

"_What now? Gabi must wake up?"_

"_You have to be nice..."_

"_I know, but-"_

"_Troy, do you remember the flashback you had earlier?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_I don't I guess it was because I didn't want to be friends with someone no one liked."_

"_Well...we are going back to that moment. Be nice...remember..." _

_Troy then saw the familiar circle...meaning he was going back in time..._

"_Mr. Martinez?" he called out._

"_Now...you must do the same as last time. Save her. If you truly do want her to live you must be nice..." Mr. Martinez disappeared. He then saw Chad he was walking toward him. Then Troy ran into Gabriella. _

"_Oh sorry..." said Gabriella. _

"_It's okay. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention."_

"_It's okay..." then Chad came over. _

"_Troy why the hell are you talking to this whore?" he said rudely. _

"_She's not a whore."_

"_Yes she is. You said she was."_

"_Well...maybe I was lying. She's not a whore. I said it because I was being a big idiot."_

"_Well, yeah...you're a big idiot if you'd stick up for this whore!" he said._

"_You know what...shut up! She's not a whore."_

"_Whatever..." Chad walked away._

"_Thanks for sticking up for me."_

"_No problem." he said and gave her a big smile. _

"_Well anyways thanks...I got to go." she left. _

"_Well done Troy..." Mr. Montez said smiling. _

"_Is she saved now...?" he asked._

"_No, not yet. You must keep helping her. She will...it's up to you..." Mr. Martinez vanished. _

Troy woke up. A nurse came to check up on Gabriella once again. "Gabriella has been improving...she now has about a 15 percent chance of living..." then she walked out of the room. Troy's phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Troy. Where are you babe?" said Machelle.

"Machelle were through! I'm sick of what you've done to me and Gabi!"

"Your with Gabi?!"

"Yes."

"That whore."

"She's in the hospital. And It's our fault!" he said.

"How? It's that dumb bitches fault that she stood in front of a car."

"She did that on purpose! She committed suicide."

"How do you know?"

"Why wouldn't she?" he hung up on her.

"I'm really sorry Gabi! I love you! I always have. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it, but your my everything. I need you to wake up! Please!" he said crying holding her hand.

**Okay that's all for tonight guys! Sorry!**

**xxxKendahl**


	38. She May Loose Her Memory

**Hey guys! So I officially have 3 stories. Two of em are Zanessa related and one of em' is THIS ONE! Lol. Anyways...a lot of you are mad at Troy...or like why has Troy been doing this...or MAKE UP YOUR MIND TROY! Or like is Gabi going to be okay...?Well...who knows...(well I do ;D ) of course...but anyway I think this is my most popular story and I'm glad cuz' this is my most favorite to write. Anyways back to the story...here's chapter 37...**

**OH AND BTW for those who noticed in the last chapter I said Mr. Martinez. I meant Mr. Montez!**

**DISCLAIMER: same as the last 2! lol. **

**Chapter 37**

Troy fell back asleep. Troy's "dream"...

"_Mr. Montez? Please...I need your help."_

"_Yes Troy..." Mr. Montez appeared._

"_Please...I need Gabi to wake up."_

"_I know...that's why you need to help her. Help her, by being nice!"_

"_I know! What next?"_

"_Do you remember when you both were in preschool and you both really didn't like eachother and you hit her in the face?" asked Mr. Montez. _**(A/N: they met eachother when they were in pre-k and they really didn't understand. Then Gabriella moved away and came back...it may be confusing...sorry!)**

"_Yes...I remember..."_

_TROY'S FLASHBACK_

"_Hi my nwame is Gwabwiella Mwontez..." Gabriella said. _

"_Your ugwy! Get away fwom me!" he slapped Gabriella and ran away. Gabriella sat there crying wondering what she had done wrong. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_Well...change it." Troy saw the familiar circle. _

"_Here we are..." said Mr. Montez. Troy looked at himself and he was 5! _

"_Do the same thing..." said Mr. Montez. _

_Gabriella came over to him. "Hi, my nwame, is Gwabwiella Mwontez..." Gabriella said. _

"_Hi, my name is Twoy...Twoy Bwolton!" said Troy._

"_It's nice to mweet you!" said Troy and he gave her a hug. _

"_Tank (thank) you!" and Gabriella left. _

_Mr. Montez appeared. They went back. Troy was back to his normal age as 16 year old. _

"_Good job Troy..." Mr. Montez said. _

"_Is she saved?"_

"_Not yet..."_

Troy woke up and a nurse was there. "Good, your up. It's amazing how Ms. Montez has progressed. She now has a 25 percent chance of living. But there is one problem..."

"What is it?"

"She has a big chance of loosing her memory..."

"What?? How big of a chance?"

"About 75 percent. You see...a lot of people in comas do lose their memory..."

"Will she get it back?"

"Well...I don't know...it depends how much damage the car hit her. It could be that she doesn't remember anything. It could be that she has a long-term memory or a short-term memory. Or it could be she doesn't remember for a while and then remember. I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"Oh...thanks..."

"Your welcome." the nurse said and walked out of the room.

Troy's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Troy...how's Gabriella doing?" asked Troy's mom.

"Oh, well...she has improving miraculously...she now has a 25 percent chance of living, but...-"

"But what??"

"But she has a 75 percent chance of loosing her memory. They don't know if she'll get it back or not if she does loose her memory though..."

**Okay guys. I know, it's short but I'm sorry. Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**xxxKendahl**


	39. 75 Percent Chance

**Okay guys. Here's chapter 38...**

**Chapter 38**

"Oh no...Dylan and I are coming back to the hospital Troy! We'll be there in a minute or so!" said Lucille.

"Okay..." he said having tears in his eyes.

TROY'S POV

I can't believe Gabriella might forget me...I guess it wouldn't matter. She shouldn't remember all the horrible things I've done to her. I just wish I could say sorry to her. She didn't deserve anything. I love her. She's my everything. I need her to live.

THIRD PERSON

"Please Gabriella, wake up..." Troy said with his blue eyes sparkling and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Lucille and Dylan came running the door a few mintues later. "Troy! Oh my gosh! So, she now has a 25 percent of living?"

"Yes..." he said.

"GWABI!" Dylan said hopping onto Gabriella's bed crying and hugging her.

"Dylan has been a mess at home wanting to see Gabi. I'm amazed he even knows what going on." said Lucille whispering to Troy.

"Yeah..."

"Twoy?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will Gabi wake up?" asked Dylan.

"I don't know...I'm sorry..."

"No! You've got to know! I love her!" said Dylan. He hugged Gabriella tightly.

"Pwease Gwabi. Wake u-up..." he said laying beside her with his head on her shoulder with tears rolling down his face. "Pwease..." he said.

"Can we stay here tonight mwommy??" Dylan asked nicely.

"Yes Dill. We'll stay here tonight." said Lucille with tears in her eyes.

"Mom I'll be right back. I'm going to for a walk. Call me if anything happens..." Troy said.

"Okay honey..." said Lucille.

Troy left and walked out of the hospital. He decided to walk to the park.

TROY'S POV

I sat on the bench that Gabriella always sat on when she was upset. "I miss you Gabi. Your my world. Without you...I'm...I'm...nothing...Please wakeup..." I said crying.

"I never got to tell you everything I wanted to. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. I know not even a million sorrys' will be good enough, but I am. I love you!"

I walked back to the hospital with my hands in my pockets looking up in the night sky seeing all the stars. "I miss you Gabs..." Then I looked down at the ground.

BACK TO THIRD PERSON

Troy got back to the hospital. "Hey mom...anything happen?"

"No..." Troy decided to call Chad to let him know what's happening.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad..." Troy said softly.

"Hey...so anything?"

"Yeah...Gabi now has a 25 percent of living, but also has a 75 percent chance of loosing her memory. The doctors say that she could get the memory back or have short or long-term memory..." said Troy.

"Oh..." said Chad sadly.

"Yeah...well...I just wanted to keep you updated."

"Okay...thanks I'll tell Taylor..." said Corbin.

"Okay...I'll keep you updated...later dude!" said Troy.

"Thanks Man, later..." they both hung up.

Troy went back into Gabriella's room. "Okay...well...I'm tired...I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay hon." said Lucille holding Dylan who's asleep.

Troy's "Dream"...

"_Mr. Montez?"_

"_Yes Troy..." Mr. Montez appeared._

"_Can we help Gabi remember us..." asked Troy hopefully._

"_No...I am sorry..."_

"_Oh...well...Gabriella needs to wake up. Will she?"_

"It's up to you..."

"_Yeah..."_

"_Do you remember when you always called Gabriella a 'loser?' Like the time when you guys blocked her locker?" asked Mr. Montez._

_Troy looked down, "Yeah..." said Troy guilty and has a tear rolling down his cheek. _

"_Well...fix it..." Mr. Montez dissapeared and Troy saw the normal circle he's seen before in his past._

_Mr. Montez reapeared, "Okay Troy..." he dissapeared again. _

_Troy saw Gabriella coming towards him. Also seeing Chad and Machelle next to him. _

"_Um, excuse me, I need to get to my locker."_

"_Oh, sorry LOSER!" said Chad._

"_Yeah...Geek!" said Machelle. _

"_Can you please move?" asked Gabriella. _

"_We better move before she gets angry..." said Chad rudely. _

"_Guys! She's not a loser nor a geek! Just leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" said Troy finally sticking up for Gabriella. _

"_She's a loser dude!" said Chad._

"_QUITE SAYING THAT! She's not a loser! Now move out of her way!" he said._

"_Woah dude, calm down!" said Chad and he moved and dragged Machelle with him. _

"_Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said smiling at him._

"_No prob...see you in class..."_

"_Yeah...see you in class..." Gabriella closed her locker and left. _

_Mr. Montez appeared. "Well done..." said Mr. Montez smiling, proud of him._

"_Is she going to be okay now?" asked Troy._

"_I don't know...find out..." said Mr. Montez and he dissapeared._

Troy woke up. It was 8:00 am. "Good morning honey..." said Lucille smiling at him.

"Gwood mworning Twoy!" said Dylan hopping up on his lap and hugging him.

"Why are you guys so happy?" asked Troy confused.

"Because the nurse came in a few minutes ago and told us that Gabriella has miraculously gotten better. She now has a 75 percent chance!" said Lucille.

"What?! Oh my gosh!" he said smiling.

"I know!" said Lucille.

**Okay guys...that's all for this chapter! Tomorrow I will put two more up! Later!**

**xxxKendahl**


	40. 97 Percent Chane

**Hey guys! Well I can't believe I'm already on 40!! AHHH! I've only had this story out for...uh...5 months out about! I have a question for those who've read ALL of my stories, which includes my new one! Post a review though for this one!**

**Which is your favorite?**

**A Zanessa Story (tho im not that far)**

**I'm Just Like Everyone Else**

**or...See Me Who I Really Am...!**

**Anways...back to the story. Here's chapter 39...**

**Chapter 39**

"Mom, I'll be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going out in the hall to call Chad and Taylor..." he said.

"Oh okay!" she said.

"Hello?" said Chad.

"Hey Chad!" he said happily.

"Hey Troy...how come your so happy?" asked Chad confused.

"Come to the hospital and I'll tell you! Bring Taylor too! Gabriella has gotten better!" he said.

"Okay?" he said. They both hung up and in a few minutes Chad and Taylor arrived.

"Hey Troy...so what's up?" asked Chad.

"Gabriella...well...she has a 75 percent chance of living!" said Troy.

"Oh my gosh!" they said together.

"Yeah...I know..." said Troy.

"Well...sorry Troy, but Taylor and I got to go..."

"Why?"

"Well...my parent invited Taylor over for dinner..." said Chad.

"Oh...okay..."

"Sorry..."

"Okay...later..." said Troy.

"We'll come back...we promise!" Taylor got into the car and they drove off.

Troy walked back to Gabriella's room. "Hey mom..." said Troy.  
"Hey..." said Lucille.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired..." he said.

"Okay." said Lucille.

Troy's "dream"...

"_Mr. Montez? Are there?" shouted Troy._

"_Troy...yes?" he appeared._

"_Gabriella's going to be okay right? I mean she has a 75 percent chance of living!" said Troy._

"_She also has a 100 percent chance of that percentage to go down. Keep helping her!" Mr. Montez said._

"_What should I do then?"_

"_Do you remember those two days when you got mad at Gabriella for not telling you she was in practice, and she did?" he asked._

"_Yes...I do..."_

"_Well...you have a chance to go back and change it..." said Mr. Montez._

_Troy saw the circle spinning. Mr. Montez dissapeared. Troy noticed he was outside waiting for Gabriella. "Troy...do as you did before..." then Mr. Montez dissapeared again. _

_He saw Gabriella walking towards him. "Hey Troy..thanks for waiting." Gabriella said._

"_No problem. So how was practice?" asked Troy._

"_Good...the performance is in the end of the year. I was wondering...if you wanted to sing with me?" asked Gabriella._

"_Sure..."_

"_Well...let's go home...or should I say 'your home.'" said Gabriella._

"_Yeah..." Mr. Montez reapeared. "Troy...good job..."_

"_Will she be okay now? Will she wake up?" asked Troy._

"_Find out..." said Mr. Montez._

Troy woke up. A nurse came in. "Well...good your up. Anyway...we've been doing a test on Gabriella and she now has a 97 percent chance of living!" the nurse said.

"Thanks for telling us..." said Lucille.

"Twank you!" said Dylan smiling.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome..." the nurse walked out of the room.

"I can't believe she has gone up so high!" said Troy.

"I know..." said Lucille.

"Mwommy...?"

"Yeah Dill..."

"I got to go pwotty..." he said embarassed.

"Okay c'mon hon." Lucille picked up Dylan and they went to the restroom.

Troy sat next to Gabriella. "Gabi, please be strong...I know you can wake up. I love you...please..." said Troy and he kissed her on the cheek. "Please..." said Troy and had a tear rolling down his cheek.

TROY'S POV

"I know you can...just wake up...I'm sorry for everything I've done. Just don't forget me..." I said. Please don't forget me. I thought.

THIRD PERSON

Lucille and Dylan came back into the room. "Okay Dylan...this is the last night we're going to stay here." said Lucille.

"Okay..." he said sadly.

Troy was laying next Gabriella. Dylan hopped on top of Troy. "Hey bud!" said Troy.

"Hewwo! How are you?" asked Dylan happy.

"Good. You?"

"Happy that Gabwiella is going to wake up! Right Troy?"

"Yeah Dill...she'll wake up...I promise!" said Troy.

"Yay!" he said.

Dylan laid down ontop of Troy and fell asleep. "Mom...I need to get up. I can't lay down any" longer." Troy whispered.

"Just stay there for a while and let him sleep for a while." Lucille whispered.

"Okay..." Troy shut his eyes and ended up going to sleep too.

Troy's "dream"...

_Mr. Montez appeared. "Well done Troy...you really care about Gabriella. She'll wake up..." he said smiling._

"_Really? What should I do now?"_

"_You know when you guys,as in Machelle, you, Chad, and Taylor spread rumors about her. And before you did it, you decided to see which ones were the worst...and then tell everyone the rumors...?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Well...change it..." Mr. Montez dissapeared. Troy saw the circle. _

_He noticed they were at the lunch table. "Gabriella is such a loser. Everyone should know. Besides, her mom is such a whore and I bet her dad went to hell!" said Machelle._

"_Totally..." said Taylor._

"_I know...it's like she's came from the worst possible family!" said Chad._

"_All she is a whore. She comes from whore central anyway!" said Machelle. They all laughed._

"_What the hell guys! What the hell did she ever do to you! Quite saying that she's a whore and her dad went to hell! He meant a lot to her!"_

"_Chill dude...and besides you said she was a loser..."_

"_Well...maybe it's because I'm a loser..." Troy left them and walked out of the cafeteria. _

_Mr. Montez appeared. "Good Troy..." Mr. Montez dissapeared._

Troy woke up.

**Okay guys. That's all! I know I ended in the worst possible spot the next few will be out today. And don't forget to answer my poll, but ONLY if you've read all 3 of em!**

**xxxKendahl**


	41. Troy? Troy Who? It's all my fault!

**Okay guys! I left off with a cliffy on the last one so here's chapter 40 also the last one for series 4! Dang I'm far!**

**Chapter 40**

Troy woke up. Gabriella still lay there in her coma silently. Troy started to cry. "Gabriella please...please...!" said Troy. Troy noticed Dylan and his mom were out of the room.

"Gabriella please wake up..." said Troy and a tear rolled down his cheek and onto Gabriella's face. Gabriella's eyes blinked a little.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Troy said noticing she might be awake.

"Where am I?" said Gabriella confused.

"Gabriella! Oh my gosh! It's me Troy!" said Troy.

"Troy? Troy who?" Gabriella said confused.

"Remember Troy? It's me...please remember!" Troy had tears rolling down.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Gabriella said.

"You were ran over by a car. It's me Troy...please...remember!" said Troy.

Lucille and Dylan came in. "Gabriella!" said Lucille.

"Gwabi!!" Dylan smile really wide.

Lucille looked at Troy and noticed he was crying, "Troy what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"She...she doesn't remember me..." Troy said crying. "It wouldn't matter...she doesn't deserve to remember me...I don't deserve for her to remember me..." said Troy looking down at the ground.

"Don't say that!" said Lucille.

Dylan hopped up on Gabriella and hugged her. "Gwabi! I missed you!"

"Who are you?" said Gabriella said even more confused.

"It's me Dylan! Remembwer?" he said happy.

"I don't. What happened?"

"It's me Dylan. Twoy's bwother! It's me! Don't you remembwer me?" he said getting sad.

"No...I-I don't..." Gabriella said noticing Dylan was getting sad.

"Nooo! Pwease! Pwease!" said Dylan crying now.

"I'm s-sorry I don't..." said Gabriella.

"No! Twoy you said she'd wake up! Then why doesn't remembwer me?" he said with tears in his eyes and his face red and mad.

"I, I forgot to tell you...I'm sorry...I didn't think she'd forget us..." said Troy with tears in his eyes.

"I HATE YOU TROY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" said Dylan mad and ran out of the room.

Lucille ran after him. "I'm sorry Dylan...it is my fault..." said Troy to himself crying.

Troy sat on the chair with his head in his hands and crying silently.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember you...or that little boy. What happened to me?"

"You ran in front of a car...You've been in a coma for about a month...I skipped a few days of school to be with you...It's my fault this happened to you...I'm sorry..." said Troy still with his head in hands crying.

"Oh...what-what did you do?" asked Gabriella afraid to ask.

"Taylor, Chad, Machelle ruined your life. We said rumors about you. I'm sorry..." said Troy.

"Oh...who is Taylor and Chad and Machelle?"

"Taylor was you ex-Best friend. Chad was also mine and your friend and Machelle was my ex and not your friend. She ruined your life. We all did..." said Troy.

"Oh..." said Gabriella trying to remember, but didn't.

"I'm sorry...Dylan's my brother that lil' guy you just saw and the women you saw ran out for him was our mom..." said Troy still sad.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry...I don't remember you...I don't remember anything..."

"It's not your fault...it's mine..."

Gabriella couldn't respond to that. "I'll be right back..." Troy said and walked out of the room before Gabriella could respond, he walked out with his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. Lucille and Dylan were right there on the bench. Troy couldn't look at them. The last words Dylan said to him was he hated him. He couldn't blame Dylan for hating him. He hated himself now too. He just walked by them.

He walked to the park. Sitting on the bench where Gabriella always sat on.

TROY'S POV

"I'm sorry Gabriella. You don't deserve to remember me. You shouldn't even had met me or this wouldn't have happened to you..." I said.

THIRD PERSON

Troy was so sad. He was heartbroke. He called Taylor.

Taylor didn't answer. "Hey this is Taylor's cell leave me a message and I'll you back!" said her mailbox.

"Hey Taylor. Gabriella woke up. But...she doesn't remember anything. I gotta go...bye..." he hung up.

"Gabi, I'm sorry..." Troy remembered a song that reminded him of Gabriella. His mom used to sing it to his dad. It was God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. **(A/N: If you don't know this song you should listen to it now! I was listening to this song while I was typing this whole chapter!)** Troy sang it:

"_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road_

_Got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow_

_And Kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heartbroke_

_They were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yes he did..._

_I think about the years I spent_

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile_

_And take my hand_

_You've been there, _

_You understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan_

_that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream_

_Lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like Northern Stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lovers arms_

_This is much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God bless the broken road_

_That led me straight...to you..."_ he sang.

"I'm sorry..." he said. He walked back to the hospital. He came into Gabriella's room and noticed that Dylan was in Lucille's hands still crying.

"Hey Troy..." his mom noticed him.

Troy just stood there. Looking at Gabriella who was lying in her bed getting tests. Dylan just looked at him with tears in his eyes. Troy looked away. He left and went into the hallway and sat on the bench and just stared at the ground.

He heard footsteps. "TROY!" it was Chad and Taylor.

"I got your message...what happened??" they asked worried. Troy didn't respond. He couldn't.

"It's my fault...It's all my fault..." he kept saying, "She doesn't remember any of us..." he was still looking at the ground.

Taylor and Chad were worried they went into Gabriella's room. "Gabi! Your awake! I missed you..."

"Who are you? I don't know either one of you!" said Gabriella.

"It's us Gabi...it's me and Chad! Don't you remember us?" asked Taylor worried.

"No...I'm sorry I don't..." said Gabriella.

"What...?" said Chad.

"Chad and Taylor come here please..." said Lucille.

"Yes Mrs. Bolton?" asked Taylor.

"Gabriella has lost her memory. She doesn't remember me, Dylan, or Troy." she said crying.

"Oh..." said Taylor with tears in her eyes.

"Okay..." said Chad already crying, "She was like my lil' sister..." he said sad.

"She was my best friend...and half of this is our fault."

Dylan was holding onto Lucille with all his might crying into her shoulder. "It's okay sweetie. We all loved her...she was like my daughter I had never had..."

**Okay guys...that's all for this chapter. I know...it's sad. I cried this whole time writing this...so yeah...**

**xxxKendahl**


	42. The Greatest Story Ever Told

**Hey guys, this is story has gotten pretty to sad. I know. I wrote it. Lol...so anyways what did you guys think of the last chapter...well...this is SERIES 5!! Booh yeah! **

**Chapter 40**

Taylor and Chad were totally heartbroke. They all looked at Gabriella sitting there...confused...not knowing what had happened to herself.

With Troy...

Troy was heartbroke more than anyone. He had never got to tell her how he felt about her, but it was pointless now because she doesn't remember him. Troy went to the park again. He needed to be alone. It was about 9:00 pm. He was tired. He ended falling asleep at the park.

Troy's dream...

_Troy's dream was everything that Gabriella and him did together and all the bad things that he'd done to her. It was horrible. All those times he did those things to her_.

Troy woke up crying and sweaty. It was about 7:00 am when he woke up. He went back to Gabriella's hospital. He went into the room. He noticed everyone was gone. There was a note.

_Troy,_

_Dylan and I left...Chad and Taylor had to go to school. Please go to school today..._

_love, _

_M_om.

Troy noticed he had an hour. Gabriella was there sleeping. "I'm sorry Gabi..." he left and went to school. When he got there everyone mobbed him asking questions like, "Is Gabriella okay? What happened?" things like that. Troy just walked passed him. He was too depressed to focus on school. Through out the day he was totally out of everything. He didn't pay attention at all. But he wasn't yelled at too badly 'cause everyone knew about what happened. Taylor and Chad talked to him and Troy would just nod.

After school...

Troy immediately went to Gabriella. He walked into her room. She was still sleeping. A nurse came in...

"Gabriella needs her rest. Please be quiet..."

"Yes ma'am." he said and the nurse left.

Gabriella slept silently. Troy looked at her. He had flashback to when she slept over at his house the first night.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey, Troy, um I don't have clothes to sleep in…"_

"_Here, you can have one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers."_

"_Ok…then…." Gabriella said._

"_Here!" he threw a t-shirt at her and a pair of his boxers._

"_Thanks! Um where's the-"_

"_Right over there!" he pointed to a door._

"_Thanks!" she went it and changed. Then, came back out._

"_DAMN! YOU ARE FINE!"_

"_(giggling) Uhhh…is that a compliment?"_

"_Duh!" he said._

"_Well, why thank you!" Dylan came running through the door._

"_HWEO! MOMMY SAID I COULD SAY GWOOD NIGHT!" said Dill._

"_Well, good night handsome!" said Gabriella and she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_TWANK YOU!" he said giving her a kiss back._

"_GWOOD NIGHT BWO!" he ran to Troy._

"_(chuckles) Night bud!" he gave him a quick kiss on the head._

_Dylan gave him a kiss on the cheek_

"_Awww, Dill is Troy a nice brother or what?"_

"_Of cwouse he is!" said Dylan._

"_Thanks Dill you too!"_

"_Thwank you Twoy!" Dylan said._

END OF FLASHBACK

Troy smiled. He remembered a song he'd heard before. It was something that reminded him of Gabriella. He sang...(Greatest Story Ever Told-Oliver James)

"_Thank you for this moment_

_I gotta say how beautiiful _

_You are_

_Of all the hopes dreams_

_I could've praid for_

_Here you are_

_If I could have one dance for ever_

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I _

_Together_

_I'm so glad, I'm your man_

_And if I live a thousands years _

_You know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided_

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story told_

_And did I tell you that I love you_

_Tonight_

_I don't hear the music_

_When I lookin' in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine_

_It's the way we touch _

_It sends me_

_It's the way will always be_

_Your kiss  
Your pretty smile you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby_

_Your all I need_

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_you know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_that day_

_But if destiny decided_

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that_

_That I love You_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I loved you_

_Tonight..._

_Tonight..._

_And if I lived a thousand year _

_I know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That Day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_Did I tell you that I love you_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you_

_Tonight..."_

Troy had tears in his eyes. He wished he could tell Gabriella how he felt.

**Okat guys I know this is all one song, but yeah...**

**xxxKendahl**_  
_


	43. It's My Fault

**Hey guys! I got some reviews that I read and I know a lot of you guys want Gabriella to remember everyone. So how you guys likin it? I want to give a shout out to: xZANESSA4LIFEx she has been reviewing on about every single chapter and same with Splister7 and zanessalov3r! Thanks you three. Here's SERIES 5 and chapter 41...**

**Chapter 41**

Troy sat next to Gabriella. She woke up. "T-troy?" she said. "Gabriella?"

"Troy? Is-Is that you?" said Gabriella.

"You remember me?" said Troy confused.

"Troy, of course I remember you! Why wouldn't I! Wait, why are you here?"

"Oh my gosh Gabriella! I'm so so so sorry what I did to you! I didn't mean any of it! I know a million sorrys will never be enough! I'm so sorry! I-I wish I could take back everything I said and did to you! I've missed you! You lost your memory and you forgot me and Dylan and everyone...Dylan hates me now...I'm so sorry! It's my fault you tried to kill yourself!" Troy said.

"What? It's not you fault. And how come you know I tried to kill myself. And the funny thing is I had these dreams that you were trying to help me in the past from what really happened..."

"Well...that's true...I met your dad...and...-"

"I believe you Troy. But what happened?"

"Dylan hates me now...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean anything I did to you! I can understand if you don't want to be my friend..." said Troy about to leave.

"No, Troy call your mom and Dylan and Taylor and Chad okay? And what were you singing when I woke up. It was beautiful. Why were you singing anyway?"

"Okay?" he said confused and he did as told, "I was singing The Greatest Story Ever Told..." he said.

"Oh...I love that song...but...why?"

"Because...I-I...I'll tell you later..."

"Okay?"

"They're on their way..."

"Okay..."

Lucille and Dylan came in. "Hey Lucille, Hey cutie!" Gabriella said when they came in.

"Oh hi Gabriella, Troy what was the problem-wait Gabriella? You remember us?" said Lucille.

"GWABI!" said Dylan hopping up on to her lap.

"Hey handsome!" said Gabi hugging him tightly.

"I mwissed you." said Dylan.

"Troy? What happened?"

"Well...I was singing to her and well...she woke up..."

"Wait, you were singing to me?" said Gabriella.

"Yeah...I'll tell you later..."

"Okay?"

"So that's what happened." said Lucille having an 'ah ha' moment.

Dylan was crying, he was so happy.

Taylor and Chad came in. "What happened?"

"Hey Tay and Chad!" said Gabriella smiling.

"Gabriella? Oh my gosh! You-you remember us!" said Taylor.

"Of course I remember you guys. How couldn't I? After everything you did to me and how much you guys meant to me." said Gabriella.

"Oh...right..."

"It's okay guys." A doctor came in. "Gabriella, it's great to see your up. Now...do you remember any of them?" asked the doctor.

"Of course. Troy, Lucille, Dylan, Taylor, and Chad." said Gabriella.

"Great...well...your ready to go home whenever your ready."

"Thanks..." said Gabriella. The doctor left.

"Great...go...back home...with...my mom..."

"Gabriella...you do know that you can still stay with us." said Lucille.

"Yeah...pwease Gwabi!'" said Dylan. Troy just stood there giving her a 'it's your choice' look.

"Your like the daughter I never had...your welcome at our house any time." said Lucille.

"And your like my mom that I never had."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a 'can you tell her' look.

"Well...her mom beats her. Like Dad does to me...and well...-"

"Dad beats you?" said Lucille confused.

Troy lifted up his shirt to find...bruises everywhere. "Oh my gosh Troy!" said Lucille and ran to hug him. "And well...yeah...her dad died 2 years ago and her mom just re-married without telling Gabriella." said Troy.

"Oh...Gabriella I'm so sorry." said Lucille, Chad, and Taylor.

"It's...nothing..." said Gabriella.

"Gabriella...please stay with us..." said Lucille.

"Okay...why not..." said Gabriella smiling.

"YAY!" Dylan said happy.

"I missed you guys too!" she said and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek. "I wove you Gwabi!" said Dylan happy. Troy looked at how Dylan and he was so happy.

TROY'S POV

Dylan said he hated me. I don't want to hurt Gabriella again. I...should go...so I don't hurt her again...

THIRD PERSON

"Hey guys...um...I'm going to go take a walk for a while..." said Troy with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"I um...I need some fresh air..." he lied.

"Oh...well we'll see you at home..." said Lucille.

"Yeah...later guys..." Troy walked out of the room. He decided to walk to his favorite place. Which was at the lake that his parents used to take him when he was a few years old.

He sat down on the sand sitting there looking at the water. "I can't hurt Gabriella again. I can't...if I do it again...I'll never be able to live with myself. I can't do it. I love her too much. And if I tell her how I feel about her she'll probably say she hates me. I wouldn't blame her. I mean...I hate myself...Dylan probably still hates me..." he said to himself.

He sat there thinking about Gabriella. He had another flashback of the first time he met Gabriella at East High...

FLASHBACK

GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled

"I thought you liked me..." he got even closer.

"EEEW! No way!" he started kissing her.

A boy started walking by them. He heard what was happening. "Dude! Let her go!" he started getting closer so that if it went to far he could stop it. "Dude, it's not on of you business. Walk away!" "No, your harassing her!" he punched him. "DUDE!" "I said leave. So go!" The guy ran away to class.

"Thanks, uhh..."

"It's Troy Bolton..."

"Oh well, thanks. I got to go..."

END OF FLASHBACK

Troy had a few more flashbacks to all the times Gabriella spent time with him and Dylan.

"What have I done? I've made Dylan hate me and Gabriella hates me too..." said Troy.

Then a figure appeared. "Troy...don't say that..."

"Mr. Montez...is that you?"

"Yes...all those things you did for her...it helped her. Just keep acting that way. Stay away from Machelle and treat Gabriella nicely..." said Mr. Montez.

"Wait, how is this possible...how are you talking to me?"

"It's not your fault...Gabriella doesn't hate you and neither does your brother..."

"How are you talking to me?"

"It's not your fault..."

"Yes it is...she wouldn't have tried to kill herself if I didn't do all those stupid things to her."

"But you weren't the only one who did that."

"But if I weren't friends with Machelle that would've never happened."

"It's not your fault..." he dissapeared.

Troy looked down and was completely lost. "Hey Troy..." said a familiar voice.

Troy turned around... "Gabi?" he saw Gabriella walking towards her.

"Hey..."

"How'd you find me?" he asked confused.

"Well...you weren't at the park...and I used to come her to think about things all the time..."

"Oh..."

"So...what's up?"

"Nothing..."

"So...you said you sang that song for me? Why?"

"Look Gabi...I don't want to hurt you again...I can't hurt you again..."

"Is that why?"

"No...it's because...this whole time...I've had feelings for you..."

"What?" said Gabriella shocked.

"I love you Gabriella. Your my everything. I can understand if you don't feel the same way...it's just-"

"Troy...I like you too..."

**Okay guys...you've been waiting for this to happen for SO long so it finally happened! Later!**

**xxxKendahl**


	44. See Us Who We Really Are

**Hey guys, well I can't ALWAYS get on the computer so I'm going to try and get as much in today. Sorry...here's chapter I think it's chapter 43...(I looked back on my others I said chapter 40 twice, sorry)**

**DISCLAIMER: Some of it isn't mine! One is from HSM2 and the other one is from Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 43**

"Troy...I like you too...but...-"

"Yeah...I know...it's fine..."

"Can I finish?"

"Yeah...sure..." said Troy looking out at the water at the beautiful sunset.

"Well...Troy I like too...but the I said 'but' because...how can I trust you with all that you've done to me?"

"I know...I can't blame you for hating me...it's cool...I totally understand..."

"Troy, I don't hate you...sure I said I did, but I don't. I really can't. It's hard to hate you...though you've basically ruined my life...I still can't hate you. You mean a lot to me, but how can I know that you and Machelle aren't still together...?"

"I don't know...it's just...Machelle and I have been on this on and off thing, but after seeing you in a coma and you forgetting who I am, and you comitting suicide because of me, well...it's made me realize how I can't lose you...and...well...me and Machelle are just officially over. I promise."

"Promise, is a big word Troy..."

"I know...but if this promise is broken for all you can do is you can kill me." said Troy.

"Troy, I don't know...it's just you and Machelle, and Taylor and Chad are like these people who I _thought_ I knew, but now I just don't know what to think of any of you."

"I know, I get it, it's okay. I understand. It's okay."

"No, Troy...let me finish. It's just I don't know if I can trust you. It's hard to go back to trust you because the whole honest thing is kinda...well...broken."

"I got it Gabriella! It's just...I'm sorry! Machelle and I are over! It's just..." Troy couldn' t finish his sentence, his words were drowned out with a silent cry.

"Troy...look, it's just...I've known you for about a few months and well...95 percent of the time you always gave me a hard time!"

"I know Gabriella! It's just people expect me to be the cooler kind of guy...and well...I do it...people expect me to be the basketball guy and I wish people could just see me and not just this pretty face. I'm not just a basketball jock...and nobody sees that. Also everyone thinks I have to be the kind of guy who makes fun of the people who aren't "cool". Nobody see's who I am."

"Troy...I...-"

"No...it's okay..."

"CAN YOU LET ME FINISH TROY?!"

Troy didn't respond he just looked down.

"Troy...I know how you feel. People just SEE me as a geek and a nerd and nothing else. They don't see that I have feelings. They don't know what I have to go through. They think I don't care about what they say, but I DO! All the rumors, all name calling, all bad stuff they say about me, I act like I don't care, but really...I do. Nobody sees me as a girl who has feelings. I'm not always the smart kind of girl."

"Gabriella...it's just...we both know what it's like to feel like your not youself. Nobody sees us as a normal person. And nobody sees us who we really are..."

"I know...but...Troy...back to the thing..."

"Look, Gabriella...if you don't like me-"

"Troy, I never said I didn't like you. I don't hate you either. It's just how can I trust you?"

"Okay...well let me rephrase that sentence then...if you don't TRUST me then...I understand. I broke too many promises."

"So..."

"I guess...it's your choice where we stand."

"Friends?"

"Friends..." Troy said sadly.

"Okay...well...let's go home."

"No...I'm going to stay here...you can go..."

"Troy come on...let's go home..."

"No...I want to stay here...I'll be back for dinner. It's only about 5:00 I'll be back around 7:00. Don't worry."

"Troy...look...I'm sorry...I know your probably heartbroke. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I understand. Can I just stay here? By myself?"

"Sure..." Gabriella said leaving and looking back at Troy who's just sitting there, alone.

Gabriella went back to Troy's house. Troy stayed.

Troy sat there. Looking out at the water.

TROY'S POV

"Gabriella...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't want to hurt you again."

THIRD PERSON

A distant figure appeared. "Troy...look...Gabriella is awake. You should be happy...Gabriella needs you..."

"Mr. Montez? I am happy...I just wish I could take back all the stupid things I did to her."

"I know Troy. We all wish we could take back things we did."

"But she hates me. I know she does. She doesn't trust me, Dylan even hates me..."

"Troy...your putting yourself down. She doesn't hate you. She said so herself. I know my daughter. Dylan could never hate you. Your his older brother. He looks up to you."

"How do you know that? Dylan said so himself he hated me!"

"Because...how could he hate his older brother? So what...you made a mistake. Everyone does. Nobody's perfect. You should know that. Gabriella's awake. She remembers him and you."

"It's just...I don't want to hurt him or Gabriella again. They both said they hated me. You never know...maybe they do..."

"They don't. And if you love them both like you said you do. Then...you'll treat them nicely."

"I know, but what if Machelle tries to...what's a good word for what she does to me...brainwash me again..."

"Troy...you know what to do..." Mr. Montez disappeared.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Montez..." Troy said and looked down at the sand with tears dropping from his eyes and into the sand.

"I love you Gabi." he said.

BACK WITH THE BOLTONS AND GABRIELLA (except Troy)...

Gabriella got back. "GWABI!" said Dylan happy to see her.

"Hey..."

"Where's Twoy?" Dylan asked.

"He-he is out on a walk..." she lied.

"Oh...is he coming hwome? I wanted to pway wit him and you..."

"Oh...well..." Gabriella looked away. She couldn't look at Dylan, he remembered what Troy had told her when she first woke up and remembered them. She had a flashback

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my gosh Gabriella! I'm so so so sorry what I did to you! I didn't mean any of it! I know a million sorrys will never be enough! I'm so sorry! I-I wish I could take back everything I said and did to you! I've missed you! You lost your memory and you forgot me and Dylan and everyone...Dylan hates me now...I'm so sorry! It's my fault you tried to kill yourself!" Troy said._

"_What? It's not you fault. And how come you know I tried to kill myself. And the funny thing is I had these dreams that you were trying to help me in the past from what really happened..."_

"_Well...that's true...I met your dad...and...-"_

"_I believe you Troy. But what happened?"_

"_Dylan hates me now...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean anything I did to you! I can understand if you don't want to be my friend..." said Troy about to leave._

"_No, Troy call your mom and Dylan and Taylor and Chad okay? And what were you singing when I woke up. It was beautiful. Why were you singing anyway?"_

"_Okay?" he said confused and he did as told, "I was singing The Greatest Story Ever Told..." he said._

"_Oh...I love that song...but...why?"_

"_Because...I-I...I'll tell you later..."_

"_Okay?"_

"_They're on their way..."_

"_Okay..."_

_Lucille and Dylan came in. "Hey Lucille, Hey cutie!" Gabriella said when they came in._

"_Oh hi Gabriella, Troy what was the problem-wait Gabriella? You remember us?" said Lucille._

"_GWABI!" said Dylan hopping up on to her lap._

"_Hey handsome!" said Gabi hugging him tightly._

"_I mwissed you." said Dylan._

"_Troy? What happened?"_

"_Well...I was singing to her and well...she woke up..."_

"_Wait, you were singing to me?" said Gabriella._

"_Yeah...I'll tell you later..."_

"_Okay?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

GABRIELLA'S POV

'Poor Troy...Dylan can't hate his brother. Dylan looks up to him.' I thought.

THIRD PERSON

Gabriella had another flashback. (this one wasn't in the story)

"_Troy's such a nice guy isn't he?" said Gabriella. _

"_Yep. I wove him! He's my bwother!"_

"_Of course..."_

"_He's my wole (role) model!" said Dylan smiling widely._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yep! I want to be JUST like him! He's so cool!" said Dylan._

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "Gwabi? Are you okway?" asked Dylan.

"No, I'm fine Dill..."

"So...is Twoy gonna come home? Or can we go see him?"

With Troy...

Troy was heartbroke. "Dylan I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I did to Gabi. I'm sorry you hate me." he said. He had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

_Lucille and Dylan came in. "Gabriella!" said Lucille._

"_Gwabi!!" Dylan smile really wide._

_Lucille looked at Troy and noticed he was crying, "Troy what's wrong?" she asked concerned._

"_She...she doesn't remember me..." Troy said crying. "It wouldn't matter...she doesn't deserve to remember me...I don't deserve for her to remember me..." said Troy looking down at the ground._

"_Don't say that!" said Lucille._

_Dylan hopped up on Gabriella and hugged her. "Gwabi! I missed you!"_

"_Who are you?" said Gabriella said even more confused._

"_It's me Dylan! Remembwer?" he said happy._

"_I don't. What happened?"_

"_It's me Dylan. Twoy's bwother! It's me! Don't you remembwer me?" he said getting sad._

"_No...I-I don't..." Gabriella said noticing Dylan was getting sad._

"_Nooo! Pwease! Pwease!" said Dylan crying now._

"_I'm s-sorry I don't..." said Gabriella._

"_No! Twoy you said she'd wake up! Then why doesn't remembwer me?" he said with tears in his eyes and his face red and mad._

"_I, I forgot to tell you...I'm sorry...I didn't think she'd forget us..." said Troy with tears in his eyes._

"_I HATE YOU TROY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" said Dylan mad and ran out of the room._

_Lucille ran after him. "I'm sorry Dylan...it is my fault..." said Troy to himself crying._

END OF FLASHBACK

Troy had tears in his eyes. He had officially lost it. He felt like he lost all of his friends, and his own brother. He had noone to turn to for advice.

Back With Dylan and Gabriella...

"Dylan, did you tell Troy you hated him?" asked Gabriella.

"No..."

"Are you sure..." Lucille was listening to the whole conversation.

"Are you sure Mr.?" said Lucille.

"Okway, okway...maybe I did...bwut...I didn't mean it. I pwomise! I don't hate Twoy!" said Dylan.

"Well that's good...because Troy thinks you do hate him..."

"He does?"

"Yes...he's really mad at himself for making you hate him. He thinks I hate him too..."

"Really? Can I go sway sworry to him?"

"C'mon let's go!" said Gabriella. They walked back to the lake.

Back with Troy...

Troy sat there. Still as a statue. Crying silently trying to think about what to do.

"TWOY!" yelled a familiar voice. "TWOY! TWOY!" he heard footsteps and he looked behind him to find Dylan running towards him crying and Gabriella walking towards him too.

"TWOY!" he hopped onto Troy hugging him tightly. "Twoy...I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I don't hate you! I pwomise I don't." he said hugging tightly.

Troy hugged back tightly and crying too. "It's okay bud...shh...it's okay" he said patting his brother on his back. "I'm sowwy (sorry) Twoy...do you fowgive me?" he asked with his best good boy voice.

"Of course." Troy said smiling.

"YAY!" he said smiling really widely.

Gabriella looked at the two brothers smiling and laughing. "GWABI! HE FOWGIVES ME! COME HERE!" he yelled. Gabriella walked towards them. "Sorry Troy...I know you wanted to be alone...but Dylan felt so guilty he wanted to say sorry to you..." she said.

"It's okay..." he said still hugging Dylan. Dylan hugged him even tighter. "Okay Dylan...I can't breathe now..." he said running out of air.

"Oh...sworry..." he said letting go. "I never said you could let go. And besides, it's the good kind of pain." he said smiling.

Dylan looked at him and gave him the biggest smile ever.

**Okay guys, well that's all for this chapter. Thanks!**

**xxxKendahl**


	45. I Don't Know Who I Am

**Hey guys, sorry 'bout the late updating. I've had NO computer access for a very very long time! So I hope you forgive me! Lol...so here's chapter 44...**

**Chapter 45**

"So...you don't hwate me right? You forgwive me?" Dylan asked.

"Of course Dill. Why would I hate my brother?"

"I don't know..." Dylan smiled giving a shrug. Gabriella giggled.

"So, let's go home guys..." Troy said getting up picking up Dylan at the same time.

They all headed back to the Boltons' house. "Were back!" yelled Gabriella.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lucille yelled back.

The three walked into the kitchen to find Lucille cooking. "Hey guys, well dinner will be ready in a few. I'm making your favorite Gabriellla!" she said smiling.

"Thanks Lucille." she said smiling kindly.

"Hey, mom, I'm not really hungry...I'm just gonna go up to my room and go to sleep..." Troy said.

"Why? Are you sick? Hurt? What's wrong?"

"Don't worry mom. It's just...I'm...really...er...tired..." Troy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...thanks though..." Troy said leaving and going up to his room.

"Lucille, I'm gonna go up and wash up for dinner." Gabriella said knowing that Troy was lying and wanted to see what was up with him.

"Okay..." she said cooking. Gabriella left the kitchen.

"WAIT FOW ME GWABI!" Dylan ran as fast as he could to catch up.

"C'mon bud!" she said lifting him up.

They walked into Troy's room...they saw Troy sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. You could hear him crying silently. "I hate myself!" he yelled.

"Dylan...why don't you go help your mom cook. Alright?" she whispered.

Dylan nodded and left.

"I HATE MYSELF! I hurt Gabriella...for the first time Dylan said he hated me...I...I...don't know who I am anymore..." he said holding back tears.

Gabriella stood in the doorway. Listening to every word.

"Who am I??" he asked himself.

Gabriella went to his bed and sat next to him. "Troy?"

"How much did you hear?" he asked. His face was red with anger, and it was wet from him crying.

"Enough..." she said looking at him with sympathy, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...it's just...it's nothing..."

"Troy...when someone says, 'I hate myself and they don't who they are' there's gotta be something wrong..." she said looking at Troy.

"I don't know who I am! That's what's wrong!" he said, "I hurt you, Dylan said he hated me, and I'm a jerk!" he said.

"Troy...you know I don't hate you. Dylan doesn't hate you. Your not a jerk. We all make mistakes and that's just apart of life!"

"Stop saying that! I don't know who I am! When I was younger I wasn't like this! I mean...before I got to Middle School I wasn't like this! People expect me to be the 'basketball guy' and I do it. I don't know why! Before this I was a kid who cared about his friends, his family, and didn't care about his rep. But now...I'm...THIS! What happened to me?? I turned to a complete JERK! I treat anyone who not "cool" horribly. BUT WHY??" said Troy.

Gabriella got up and went into the bathroom and came back with a mirror and a picture of Troy when he was younger.

"Look in the mirror...now what do you see...?" Gabriella asked.

"I see...a jerk...a loser...a boy who's lost...I see...NOTHING!" he yelled in his frustration.

"Troy...your putting yourself down...now...what do you see in this picture?"

"I see kid who was me, a kid who's happy, who cared, who loved his family, friends, and didn't care about his rep..."

"Then...you need to be that kid."

"Yeah-WAIT! Gabriella...why are you going all Dr. Phil on me?" (A/N: those who don't know who Dr. Phil is...it's a show, he's a guy who helps people...sorta like a therapist)

"Hey...my dad did this to me when I thought I lost myself in all these lies..."

"Your like your dad..."

"Thanks...let's just start over..."

"Okay...if you say so...Hi, I'm Troy Bolton." he smiled and chuckled.

"Gabriella Montez!" she said shaking his hand.

They both have a flashback to when they did that before.

"Nice to meet you...okay Troy...let's just forget all that other stuff...let's not go that far back." she giggled.

"Okay...okay...but...do you promise me you don't hate me?"

"TROY! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME I DON'T HATE YOU!" she said laughing.

"OKAY...sheesh you don't have to yell..." he laughed.

"Now, are you hungry?" Gabriella asked.

"No...I'm just gonna stay up here." he said.

"Okay...suit yourself." said Gabriella.

"Yeah..." he chuckled.

Gabriella went down.

An hour and a half later...

Gabriella finished eating and went upstairs and went to Troy's bedroom to find him asleep.

"Man, you must've been tired." she said quietly.

Gabriella sat next to him.

The next day...

Troy woke up because of his alarm and noticed that Gabriella was asleep next to him, and she was still asleep. It was a school day and she needed wake up.

"Gabi...Gabi...c'mon...wake up..."he whispered.

"Errrgh...10 more minutes!" Gabriella said tiredly.

"Okay...fine...if you don't wake up now then I'm gonna get the water bucket!" he said threatening her.

"You know, that I know, you wouln't." said Gabriella getting up.

"Yeah...you do know..." Troy chuckled.

**Okay guys that's it for this chapter...and sorry 'bout the late updatin'!**

**xxxKendahl**


	46. Going Back To School

**Hey guys! I hope you guys forgive me for updating now! So yeah...I'll try to update a lot lately...sorry...again...here's chapter 45...(sorry I keep forgetting where I am and I put the wrong chapter # up)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own what Gabriella says to Machelle!**

**Chapter 45**

"Okay...well I guess it's time for school! Yipee!" said Gabriella sarcastically. Gabriella had all these flashbacks to all the times she was made fun of...

"Hey...I'll protect you. And ¾ of the school was wondering if you okay. So, don't stress...okay?" said Troy.

"Yeah...don't stress you say..." said Gabriella knowing what was afraid of what was going to happen for school.

"Yeah...and I mean it...now go take a shower..."

"Uh...Troy...I don't have any clean clothes." she said remembering that she hadn't done any laundry.

"It's okay...you can borrow a shirt from me and just wear some jeans. You'll be okay." he said laughing at her.

"Yeah...what about you? Aren't you gonna take a shower?" asked Gabriella.

"Nah..."

"TROY! That's disgusting!" said Gabriella.

"Why? Do you want to smell my "man stench?" he asked sarcastically and ran toward her.

"TROY! Stop it! I _don't_ want to smell you "man stench!" said Gabriella running away.

"Relax...I was only kiddin'...I took a shower last night while you guys were eating..." said Troy laughing at her.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she said walking away madly.

"Gabriella...I was only kiddin'...I didn't think you were going to take it seriously...I can't believe your fell for that..." he said apologizing.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY TROY BOLTON!" she yelled madly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Well...I guess when you put it that way-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR _THAT __AGAIN!_" said Gabriella laughing at him.

"OH! You're so dead Gabriella Rose Montez!" (I made up the middle name)

Gabriella ran into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Then she took a shower.

She came out in just a towel and Troy was already, ready for school. "WOW!" he said staring.

"TROY! Get out! I thought you were downstairs!" said Gabriella embarassed.

"Well you thought wrong!" said Troy still staring.

"GET OUT!" she said still embarassed.

"You look amazing!" said Troy.

"Troy your a pig." said Gabriella.

"You know I have feelings for you. You can't blame me!" said Troy.

"Fine! Just give me some clothes. Get me jeans and t-shirt." she said.

"Okay, sheesh. You don't have be so paranoid." said Troy rolling his eyes jokingly.

Troy handed her clothes and Gabriella went back to the bathroom to get ready. She came back out ready.

"Okay...let's go eat breakfast and go to the place I "love" the most..." she said sadly.

"It's okay Gabi. I'll make sure nobody hurts you." said Troy.

"Yeah...your my savior!" said Gabriella joking.

"Shut up Gabi!" and he ran after her downstairs and into the kitchen still chasing Gabriella.

"Alright! It seems to me you guys are very awake and having a good morning!" said Lucille staring at the two kids thinking they made a cute couple.

"Sorry mom." said Troy.

"Sorry Lucille." said Gabriella.

"Be quiet, Dylan is still asleep." said Lucille.

"Oh...sorry." they both said.

Dylan came running down the stairs. "Too late..." said Lucillle glaring at the two teens.

"GWOOD MOWNING PEOPLES!" said Dylan wide awake.

"Good morning sweetie!" said Lucille.

"Good morning Dill!" said Gabriella.

"Good morning bud!" said Troy.

"What's fow for bweatfast?" asked Dylan hearing his stomach growl.

"Pancakes and bacon." Lucille said.

"YUMMY!" said Dylan sitting down at the table in the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella laughed at him quietly.

They all ate and Gabriella and Troy went to school. "You ready?"asked Troy.

"No..." Gabriella answered honestly.

"I didn't think you were..." Troy said and they walked up to the East High. Everyone stared at Troy and Gabriella...you could hear things like, 'she's okay!' or 'it's good that's she's okay'.

Gabriella and Troy walked up and into the school when they heard two familiar voice saying, "TROY, GABI!" the two voices shouted behind them.

Gabriella and Troy turned around and they saw Taylor and Chad running toward them. They finally got to them, "G...Gabi...We...are...so...sorry..." they both said out of breath.

"It's okay guys..." said Gabriella laughing at them.

"...Thanks..." said Chad.

"No prob. Now c'mon...let's get to class..." said Gabriella hearing the bell ring.

They got to Ms. Darbus's room and they all say together.

The tardy bell rang and everyone all sat down in their seats.

"Okay class...I...Gabriella...it's good to see your back! Welcome back! I'm glad your feeling better!" said Ms. Darbus.

"Thank you..." she said.

"Now anyway...I hope you all excited about this years Talent Show. As you all know...there are no winners, there are just good performers. Gabriella...I know you are in the talent show, and there's a chance of you to be singing with Troy Bolton, so if you need extra time to practice with Kelsi you may."

"Thanks..." she said grateful, because she had forgotten all about the talent show.

Gabriella looked at Troy wondering even if he still wanted to sing with her. He nodded and smiled at her. Gabriella blushed.

GABI'S POV

'Man I so do love him. He's such a great guy...but...but...can I trust them...?' I thought.

TROY'S POV

'She's so beautiful...I wish she'd be able to trust me...' I thought.

THIRD PERSON

The bell rang...

Gabriella went to her locker and she opened and noticed TONS of sorry notes and get better notes were inside. Most of them were from Troy and Chad and Taylor, but she still loved them.

"BOO!" said Troy.

"Ha ha ha Troy...I'm _sooo _scared...oooh!" she said jokingly.

"Dang it! I was trying to scare you!" he said laughing at himself.

"Thanks for the notes." she said.

"Did you read em' all?"

"No...I will though..." she said looking at all of them.

"Yeah...sure..."

"I will..." she said.

Throughout the day the two were like this. Now that they knew eachother like them they were nicer to eachother and Troy didn't want to hurt Gabi again.

At Gym...

Troy and Gabriella were walking to gym together when...they ran into Machelle.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Gabriella said not noticing who she ran into.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY CLUTS! Your such a loser and I can't believe I lost Troy to _you_!" said Machelle.

"Oh...I'm so **not** sorry!" said Gabriella.

"Why don't you just get a life Machelle! The world doesn't revolve around you! Just because someone may be better at something than you or they aren't "cool" enough doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to them! You have get your way with everything!" said Troy.

"Whatever...!" said Machelle.

Troy just looked at her and walked away. Gabriella stood their face to face with Machelle. "Get out of my way!" said Machelle.

"No! Machelle, I'm sick of your attitude and I'm sick of you too! But I hope you look away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you!" said Gabriella and stared at her with confidence.

Machelle had never been spoken to like that, she looked at Gabriella and walked away.

Gabriella smile, proud of herself for being able to stand up for herself.

Gabriella noticed that Troy was leaning against the doorway of the gym smiling and shaking her head at her. "What?" she said.

"Your amazing you know that?" said Troy laughing.

"Um...thanks?" she said taking the oh so random compliment.

**OOOH! Looks like things are getting better with Troy and Gabriella! **

**xxxKendahl**


	47. Frank

**Here's chapter 46...(sorry for the late update for this story) and btw...it may be a little sad for Gabi...sorry if you hate this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: the part where Gabi is "hurt" by Frank is all ohsorandomash.**

**Chapter 46**

Gabriella and Troy smiled at eachother. Gabriella was being able to trust Troy, because he was standing up for her and caring for her. They went to gym together. Then, they went home. "WERE HOME MOM!" Troy said went they got to Troy's house.

"Sssssshhh...Dylan is taking a nap!" said Lucille said running to the front door with her finger over her lips meaning to be quiet.

"Sorry mom..." said Troy whispering.

"TWOY! GWABI!" Dylan screamed running down the stairs, and he tripped.

"HONEY!" Lucille screamed. She ran to Dylan. Gabriella and Troy ran behind her. "Dylan, are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah...I'm okay...thwank you..." he said getting up and hugging Troy.

"You okay handsome?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah...Thwanks..." Dylan smiled at Gabriella.

"Your the best Gwabi!" said Dylan.

"Thanks sweetie." said Gabriella and she smiled at Dylan, "Your the best though..."

"No! Your better than me! You wock (rock)!" said Dylan giggling.

"Thanks..." said Gabriella. Troy smiled at Gabriella, Gabriella smile back.

"Oh, and Gabriella, your mom called. She wants you to go back to your house." Lucille said sadly.

"Oh...well...I'm not going home."

"She said that you have to. I agree with her...you should talk to your mom..." said Lucille.

"Gabi, I know she hurt you, and I agree...you need to fix things with your mom." said Troy looking at her with caring eyes.

"But-"

"'Brie, I know, but you need to." said Troy.

"Okay...I better go get my stuff..." said Gabriella sadly.

"I'll come help..." said Troy knowing how exactly how she felt.

"Hey mom?" said Troy.

"Yeah sweetie?" said Lucille.

"Where's dad?" asked Troy having all these flashbacks, knowing what was going to happen when Gabriella left.

"Um, at the school I think...why?"

"Oh...nothing..."

Gabriella looked Troy, reading his mind. They both knew what they've been through.

Troy and Gabriella went up to Troy's room and they packed her stuff.

"Gabi?"

"Yeah Troy?" said Gabriella looking up.

"I'll be there for you. If you need anything, call me." said Troy.

"Thanks Troy...your like my guardian angel." said Gabriella.

"Yeah...well...I love you so...you can't blame me." said Troy.

"Thanks Troy...and if your dad does anything to you...please call me!" said Gabriella.

"I will..." said Troy.

"Okay...well...I'm ready to go back..." said Gabriella giving Troy a sly smile.

"Okay...c'mon..." they go back downstairs. Dylan looks at Gabriella with teary eyes. "I'll mwiss you Gwabi!" said Dylan crying now and hugging her tightly.

"You too Dill. I'll miss you so much, and I promise to come back and visit...okay?" said Gabriella sad that she was leaving.

Dylan nodded. "I guess I have to go now and meet Frank..." said Gabriella sadly thinking of her dad.

"Okay...c'mon Bella...let's go..." said Troy and they went outside and drove to Gabriella's house.

They arrived and Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes. "Bye Troy...thanks for everything...I'll see you at school." said Gabriella getting out of the car.

"Yeah...you too Gabi. Know that I'll be there for you. Okay?"

"Yeah...and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe...soon...we'll...-" Gabriella kissed Troy. They both pulled away slowly. Troy's blue eyes were shining. Gabriella smiled at him and walked to her door. She opened it. "GABRIELLA ROSE MONTEZ! GET IN HERE!" said her mom. Gabriella walked into the living room slowly.

"Hi honey...this is Frank...your new dad." said her mom sweetly.

"Hi...you must be Gabriella." said Frank.

"Yeah...sure...like I care..." said Gabriella annoyed.

"GABRIELLA! Do not use that tone to him or me! He's your dad now. You'll get used to it!" said Mrs. Montez.

"HE'S NOT MY DAD! How could you replace dad? Did you not love him?" Gabriella said.

"Of course I loved him...but I love Frank now..." said Mrs. Montez.

"So what your saying is that you don't love him and you don't care about him anymore?" said Gabriella.

"Gabriella Rose! I do love him...but I love Frank now! Besides Frank is such a better husband than your dad ever was!" said Mrs. Montez.

"NO HE'S NOT! MY DAD IS MY DAD! FRANK WILL NEVER BE MY DAD! He'll never replace daddy!" said Gabriella crying.

"Get over it!" and her mom slapped her in the face.

"QUIT HITTING ME! YOU THINK HITTING ME IS NOT GOING TO MAKE HIM COME BACK! I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM, BUT YOU JUST THINK IF YOU PRETEND HE NEVER EXISTED YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!" said Gabriella.

"DON'T TALK WITH ME WITH THAT TONE!" and her mom hit her in the eye.

Gabriella looked at her mom and ran to her room. She sat on her bed. She called Troy. He didn't answer. "Hi! You've reached Troy's cell! Hopefully…I'll answer back. Just leave your name and number and I'll hopefully call you back! Wait…I just said that didn't I? Why am I blabbering. And hopefully when you call and get the voicemail hopefully this'll change! Later! BEEP!" said Troy's voice mail.

"Hey...it's me Gabriella...just call me back when you get this message. I need to talk to you...love you!" Gabriella said sadly.

Gabriella fell asleep.

At 12:00 am...

Gabriella heard a noise. "Mom? Is that you?" said Gabriella.

"No..." said a voice.

"Frank?" said Gabriella confused, "Your not suppost to be in here?"

"Aww...c'mon let's have some fun." said Frank.

"Get away from me!" said Gabriella and she screamed loudly.

Her mom came in, "What's happening?"

"Mom! Help me!" said Gabriella scared to death.

"Gabriella...be nice to Frank. Have fun guys..." not caring at all.

"MOM!" said Gabriella crying.

"C'mon Gabi...let's have some fun!" he said taking off her pants.

Gabriella was crying and screaming. Frank was raping her.

Gabriella was thinking of Troy and wished she was there to protect her.

**Sorry if you hate it! It gets better!**

**xxxKendahl**


	48. I'm Okay

**Okay guys...I know you have been waiting forever for this chapter. So here it is...chapter 47...(PLEASE READ!! OKAY GUYS...I MIGHT FINISH THIS STORY IN A FEW CHAPTERS...BUT...IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO CONTINUE, I WILL...Oh and btw...I need a song they can sing together at the end. You know...about true love...give me some ideas please! Unless I decide to use "God Bless The Broke Road", but give me some ideass. **

**Chapter 47**

Frank finally stopped raping me. Gabriella curled up in a ball and tried to call Troy again. "Please...please Troy pick up!" Gabriella said crying uncontrollably.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Troy!" Gabriella said crying harder hearing his voice.

"Gabi? Is that you?" Troy said sounding worried.

"T-Troy..." I said crying even harder.

"Gabi? What's wrong?" Troy said worried. You could could hear it in his voice.

"TROY! Please..." Gabriella couldn't finish her sentence. It was drowned out by crying.

"Bella...what's wrong...tell me!" he said.

"Troy...I..." Gabriella couldn't say it. No matter how much she tried.

"'Brie...tell me what's wrong?" Troy said as worried as ever.

Gabriella got up and into the bathroom to wipe her tears. She looked into the mirror and noticed she had a black eye. "Why...?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Why what Gabs? Tell me what happened!" Troy said.

"Troy...why?" Gabriella asked crying.

"Why what? Gabs...I'm coming over...I'll sneek through your balcony door okay?" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at the time. It was already 1 am. "Troy...no...I'll...-"

"NO! Gabi...my baby's hurt. I need to know why!" Troy said. You could hear he was now crying too. It was too hard for him to know that someone had hurt his girlfriend.

"Troy...I love you..." Gabriella said it for the first time. It felt so right. "I love you too babe. I'm coming over alright?" Troy said. He loved Gabi with all his heart. Nothing was going to hurt her.

"Okay..." Gabriella said softly.

Troy hung up and in about 2 minutes there was knock at her door. Gabriella opened the door and ran towards Troy and hugged him tightly. "Baby...ssshhh...it's okay...ssshhh." Troy said stroking her hair.

"Troy...promise me...that you'll never leave me? Protect me?" she said looking up at Troy.

"I promise my Bella...forever and ever we'll be together..." said Troy hugging her tightly. It felt so right for them. They were finally together. Nothing could break them apart.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"Why didn't you answer your phone the first time?" Gabriella asked wanting to know what had happened.

"I'm sorry...I heard your message. My phone went dead and I had to charge. I'm so sorry Gabs..." he said crying. He didn't want to see his Gabriella like that.

"It's okay..." said Gabriella.

"Wait...Gabi...why do you have a black eye? What happened?" Troy asked worried.

"My mom..." Gabriella explained it all. Troy hugged her tightly. Troy didn't want to hear what happened...but he had to.

"Gabi...I'm so sorry..." he said and kissed her passionately. They pulled away. They looked into each others eyes. "Thanks Troy..." she said and hugged him. Her head lying on his chest.

"Will you stay here?" Gabriella asked hoping he would.

"Of course..." he said. They walked toward her bed. Gabriella looked at Troy. She knew know matter what...they'll be together. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. Listening to his heartbeat. It was beating faster than usual. "Troy? Are you okay?" asked Gabriella.

"Why wouldn't I?" Troy asked.

"Your heartbeat is faster than usual." said Gabriella.

"I blame you for that." he said. He smiled at her.

"Of course..." said Gabriella.

The next morning...

Gabriella's alarm went off. Troy woke up first. Gabriella was laying next to him, and he had his arm around her. Troy was as happy as he ever was and could be. "Gabi...I love you..." Troy said to himself.

"I love you too..." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabs? You awake?" he said stroking her beautiful black.

"No, I'm talking in my sleep. What do you think Troy boy?" she said smiling and opening her eyes.

"Troy boy?" Troy asked smiling.

"You don't like it?" Gabriella said trying to sound hurt.

"Of course I do..." Troy said smiling. Troy kissed her temples.

"It's time for school." said Gabriella.

"Yep..." said Troy.

Gabriella went and took a shower. Troy was suppost to have left to change, but when she came out in only a towel Troy was still there. He just gazed at her.

"TROY!" she screamed embarrassed.

"Sorry...sorry..." he said covering his eyes, but still peeking. "Oh and by the way...you look...F-I-N-E FINE!" Troy said.

"Why thank you..." she said laughing.

"Now...uh...can you put some clothes on? So I can go home and change and stuff?" Troy asked.

"Sure..." she said. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom. "I'm done..." she said.

"Okay...well...I'll see you at school" said Troy leaving.

"Wait!" Gabriella said.

"What?" and Troy turned around.

She gave him peck on the lips. "Bye Troy boy!" she said.

"That's all I get?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said.

"What?? I came here and I slept with you to protect you and ALL I get is a peck on the lips." Troy said trying to sound hurt.

"Fine!" she said and gave him another peck.

"WHAT??" he said.

"That's all 14..." Gabriella said laughing at her boyfriend.

"It's 14 now eh?" he said smiling back at her.

"What? Now you don't like that nickname either!" she said and walked away with her arms crossed.

"NO! Gabs...I was only kiddn'!" he said running after.

"I was only kiddin' too." she smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You happy now?" she smiled.

"Yep.." Troy said.

"Love you!" Gabriella called when Troy was running towards the balcony. Troy stopped right before jumping onto the tree.

"Right back atcha babe!" he said and left.

Gabriella smiled at his boyfriend. Gabriella went downstairs. She looked at her mom and rolled her eyes. She still had a black eye. "Hi hunnie!" said her mom. Gabriella ignored her.

"Hi baby!" said Frank, "I had fun last night." he said. Gabriella wanted to responded, but told herself not to. She grabbed some toast and left. She walked to school fast. At the enterance Taylor, Chad,and the rest of the gang was there. Gabriella had always been friends with Taylor and Chad, but now she was friends with the rest of the gang. (meaning: Kelsi, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan.) Gabriella came up to them. She had the biggest smile ever. "Somebody seems happy..." said Zeke.

"What?" Gabriella said still smiling.

"She and Troy are FINALLY together." Chad laughed.

"Yes we are!" said Troy coming behind Gabriella and putting his hands arounds her waist.

"See?" said Chad.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Taylor laughed.

"Um, Gabs?" Jason said.

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked at him.

"Um, why do you have a small black part by your eye?" Jason asked confused.

"Damn it..." Gabriella said under her breath. This morning she tried to cover it with make up.

"What?" Chad asked getting concerned.

Gabriella looked at Troy...they all knew about Gabriella's mom and she had done to Gabriella. "Her mom..." said Troy looking down at Gabriella.

"I'm sorry 'Brie." said Taylor.

"It's nothing..." said Gabi.

"It's nothing? Okay...I may be flunking a few classes, but it's not nothing Gabs. You need to go to the police. It's called Child Abuse..." said Jason.

"Flunk boy is right. You need to go to the police." said Sharpay.

"Thanks you-HEY! I'm not flunking all of my classes!" Jason said.

"Yeah...sure..." Kelsi said.

"Guys...it's okay...I'm okay..." she lied.

"Gabi...no your not...please go to the police." said Troy hugging her with his arms around her neck, cuz' he was still behind her.

"I'M OKAY!" Gabriella yelled. She was frustrated about the whole situation, "Just drop it...okay?" she said calming down.

"Okay Gabster..." said Zeke.

"Thanks guys for caring, but I'm okay..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay baby!" said Troy.

"Thanks guys..." she said putting her arm around her and around Troy's head.

"You guys are so cute!" Sharpay squealed.

"Thanks Shar..." said Troy.

**Okay guys...I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xxxKendahl**


	49. Going Back To Troy's

**OMG! I'm so so so so sorry! The last time I updated for this story was...was August 8! I'm so so so so so sorry...hope you guys forgive me. Enough talking...here's chapter 48... (OMG! So close to 50 chapters) NEED A SONG THEY CAN SING TOGETHER!! POST A SONG THAT THEY COULD SING IN THE REVIEWS OR SEND ME A PM!**

**Chapter 48**

The bell rang...

"Gabs, please...tell someone. Or at least move back in with me...you're not safe there..." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ears.

"Troy...I don't know...I'm fine..." Gabriella said. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Please 'Brie..." he squeezed her hand.

Gabriella stared into his icy blue eyes. She squeezed back.

"Please Gabi...I don't trust your mom...or her stupid boyfriend." Troy said giving her a sincere look.

"Maybe..." said Gabriella looking away from Troy.

"Okay Gabi..." Troy said.

They both seperated to get to there lockers. "Please Gabs...I don't you to get hurt again..." Troy said under his breath.

He opened his locker. His phone already started to vibrate. (text message)

_G: hey...i'll move back in with u...only if it's okay wit u._

_T: ok...it's fine wit me..._

_G: thnx..._

_T: no prob..._

_G: u in for after school practice for the school talent show?_

_T: yep...c u then..._

_G: or before that..._

_T: luv u..._

_G: rite back atchya 14!! _

Gabriella smiled. She was going to go back to Troy's. But the question was, was her mom going to be okay with that.

After school...

Gabriella closed her locker. She heard a beautiful voice, coming from the music room. She walked over to the door to the Music Room. Of course...it was Troy...singing How To Save A Life.

"BRAVO!" Gabriella clapped laughing at her boyfriend.

"Thanks..." Troy said sarcastically.

"No prob..." Gabriella said giving him a sly smile.

"Let's see you do a song..." said Troy letting her sing.

"NO! We were supposed to practice _together_ remember??" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"Well...what did you have in mind?" Troy said looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I don't know!" Gabriella said.

"I've got an idea..." Kelsi said finally getting into the conversation.

"What do you have in mind Kels?" Gabriella said giving her atttention.

Kelsi told them the song. (**NEED A SONG FOR THEM TO SING)**

"Love it!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah...sure..." Troy said not really caring.

"TROY!" Gabriella hit him on the side oh his arm.

"OW! What was that for!" Troy said.

"You already know!" Gabriella said.

"Okay...sorry Gabi..." said Troy giving her a puppy face.

"Awww..." Gabriella laughed.

"Ha ha ha..." Troy said giving her a stupid look.

"Yep..." Troy laughed.

"Can we practice now??" Kelsi said, "You guys are the weirdest couple ever!" said Kelsi.

"Sorry Kels..." said Gabriella.

"C'mon...now let's practice." Kelsi said handing them the lyrics.

They began to practice.

1 hour and half later...

"Troy...I gotta go home and get clothes..." Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Do you want me to come with?" Troy asked.

"No, I got it...I'll call you when I'm on my way. But don't tell Dylan anything! It's a surprise!" Gabriella laughed.

"Got it babe!" Troy winked at her.

"Okay...later..." said Gabriella walking away.

"Love you!" Troy called.

"Love you too!" Gabriella said.

At Gabriella's house...

"I'm home!" Gabriella said coming in.

"Hi baby!" Frank said when he saw her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Gabriella said.

"I had-"

"I don't care..." Gabriella said rolling her eyes, "where's my mom?" Gabriella asked codly.

"In the kitchen. And don't talk to me like that or your grounded!" Frank said.

"Your not my dad, and you never will be!" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and entering the kitchen.

"Hi Gabriella..." her mom said.

"I'm going to go over to Troy's...is that okay?" Gabriella asked.

"You better come back!" her mom said.

"Whatever!" Gabriella said walking up the stairs.

Gabriella went up and packed most of her clothes in a suit case.

"Bye mom! Love ya!" Gabriella said. She walked out of the door quickly.

"Love you too!" her mom called.

Gabriella called Troy.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Hey...I'm on my way." Gabriella said.

"Your mom approved of that?" Troy asked surprised.

"No, she just thinks I'm going over to yours for a while."

"Oh..." Troy said still thinking it was a bad idea.

"Yeah...did you obey orders?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Orders? What orders?" Troy asked confused.

"You kept me coming back on DL right?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh right! I didn't a soul!" Troy said.

"Cool...I'm right in front of your house!" Gabriella said.

"Cool, see you in a sec then." Troy said.

"Bye..." Gariella said.

"Bye..." Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Bye mom!" Gabriella said walking up the steps. "I love you daddy! I'm sorry mom is acting this way!" Gabriella said looking up in the skies. "Here I go..." Gabriella said.

She rang the doorbell. "I GOT IT!" she heard from inside.

The door opened. And there was the famililar face she had missed. "GWABI!" Dylan yelled. He jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey handsome!" Gabriella said hugging him.

"I mwissed you!" he said.

"Right back atchya bud. How are you?" Gabriella said smiling.

"Good now that your bwack!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Hey Gabs..." Troy said leaning against the doorway smiling at her.

"Hey Troy-boy..." Gabriella said still holding Dylan. Troy gave her a wink.

"Oh, hello Gabriella...I wondered when you'd be back..." Lucille said giving her a little wink, telling her she knew she was coming.

**I know guys...really short. But at least I updated.**

**xxxKendahl**


	50. Reporting Them

**I'm sorrry guys for the late update. I've had the PERFECT ideas for the story and everything. I'd like to thank someone who gave me the perfect song! She's from youtube...I don't know her fanfic name but her youtube name is: XxXZanessaisloveXxX. She also gave me a lot of help saying that she liked all of my stories. ALSO I'M CONTINUING AFTER THE END CHAPTER!! THANKS TO THE SAME EXACT PERSON!!I'd like to ask you guys a question. **

**WHICH STORY DO YOU LIKE THE MOST??**

**See Me Who I Really Am**

**I'm Just Like Everyone Else**

**My Best Friend's Brother's Friend**

**When It Was Me And You**

**Notice Me**

**There For You **

**For me, I love writing all of them. But I like this one the most, because it's just really fun to write, and I can relate to it sorta...so anyways...here's chapter 49 (WHOOHOOO!)**

**Chapter 49**

"Hello Lucille. It's great seeing you too..." Gabriella said looking up at Lucille.

"So, how's home?" Troy asked.

"Um..." Gabriella looked down.

"What's wrong?" Lucille asked. Gabriella had tears in her eyes. She looked up at Troy. He nodded.

"Dylan, can you go up to Gabs's room and put her stuff up there..." Troy said looking at Dylan.

"She's stwaying?" Dylan asked looking at Troy.

"Why wouldn't she?" Troy said giving his little brother a smile.

"Really!?" he said excited and happier more than ever.

He looked at Gabrella, "Weally Gwabi? Your staying?" Dylan asked her.

"Of course buddy." Gabriella said wiping her tears and giving him a crooked smile.

"Why are you cwying?" he asked.

"They're tears of joy hun...don't worry." Gabriella lied.

"Oh..." he said. He grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs.

"You're such a strong boy." Lucille called.

Gabriella looked up at Dylan. Then looked back down at the ground. "What happened Gabi?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella wiped the make up she covered around her eye with her sleeve, while still looking down. She looked back up and gave her a little smile. "OH MY GOSH! Honey! What happened?" Lucille said rushing and grabbing her, to get a good look at her eye.

Gabriella just looked at her. "What happened Gabriella?" Lucille asked in a worried tone.

"My mom...and Frank..." Gabriella said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry..." Gabriella said.

"Why are you sorry...? You didn't do one thing." Lucille said.

"I'm sorry that I brought you into this.You shouldn't have to worry about me...I'm so sorry..." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you're family now, and I couldn't not care...you need to go the police." Lucille said hugging Gabriella tightly.

"Thanks Lucille, but I can't...she's my mom. And...well..." Gabriella couldn't think of a great answer. Even though her mom treated her like crap, she couldn't go to the police. Why? Because she was her mom...she didn't want to report her mom to the police. She hated her, but she just couldn't.

"Why not Gabriella?" Lucille said.

"Because...my dad wouldn't want me to, and she's my mom..." Gabriella said. Gabriella gazed out at nothing and had a flashback...

"_Mommy!" called 10 year old Gabriella._

"_Yes sweetheart?" her mom called back. _

"_I love you!" Gabriella called back._

"_Thanks sweetie. How was school?" he mom asked walking into her room._

"_Good, I finished all my homework." Gabriella said proud of herself. _

"_Really? You are so smart! You'll be just like your daddy." her mom said back to her putting her hair behind her ear. _

"_Really?" Gabriella said getting excited. _

"_Of course...we both love you very much. No matter what!" said her mom. _

"_Forever and always...even if you guys are apart?" Gabriella asked._

"_Forever and always honey..." her mom confirmed._

"_Yay!" Gabriella said happily. _

"_Now, let's go back downstairs to make a dinner for daddy!" her mom said._

"_Okay!" Gabriella said getting up and closing her door as she left. _

"GABI?? You there?" Troy said.

"Sorry..." Gabriella said. Tears were blinding her vision. "I love you daddy." Gabriella said looking up.

"It's okay Bella..." Troy hugged her tightly.

"TROY! GET OUT HERE!" the 3 heard coming from outside.

"Who is that?" Dylan ran downstairs.

"There's daddy..." Troy said sarcastically.

Troy walked out the door, obeying orders, knowing what happens if he dissobeys orders. "What daddy?" Troy said sarcastically.

"Why weren't you out here practicing? The championship is coming up in about 2 weeks!" his dad said.

"What's your point?" he said looking at his dad.

"My point is, your ass needs to be out here practicing!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No! I don't need to be out here!" Troy yelled back.

"What did you say?" Jack said giving him a stern look.

"I DON'T NEED TO BE OUT HERE!" he yelled.

"You need to be out here! Don't you want to be a star!? This is our dream!" Jack yelled.

"Dad!" Troy yelled back.

"Don't talk back Troy! Practice!" he said and slapped him on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Troy yelled.

"Practice Troy!" Jack yelled and went inside the house. Troy heard the door lock.

"GOD!" Troy said yelling. He grabbed a basketball and threw it against the garage door. Tears bursted out of his ears.

"I HATE YOU!" Troy yelled at the top his lungs. Gabriella looked out at him. She had snuck out.

"TROY!" Gabriella said. She ran out and hugged Troy. "I'm sorry..." Gabriella hugged him tightly. Troy collapsed on the ground in anger.

"Troy...shhh...be happy you have your father..." Gabriella said staring in to Troy's wet eyes.

"Your dad wasn't a phsyco maniac saying that I have to practice every SECOND OF EVERYDAY! LITTERALLY!" Troy yelled in anger.

"Troy...you have someone to care for you...did he ever tell you he loved you before this? Before basketball?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah...before I was in highschool." Troy said calming down.

"Exactly...hold onto those memories...I'm there for you no matter what..." Gabriella said hugging him.

"Thanks Gabi..." Troy said giving her a passionate kiss.

"No prob Troy..." Gabriella wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"What did my mom say?" Troy said breaking through her hold.

"She said that we both need to go to the police. And I said that I'd only go if you went and reported your dad..." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Okay...deal..." said Troy looking up at her.

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said looking straight into his eyes.

"No prob Ella." Troy said looking straight back into her brown beatiful eyes.

"Tomorrow we're going..." Gabriella said softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Troy asked.

"I'm sure...I'm tired of my mom treating me like she doesn't care..." Gabriella looked down. They were sitting on the lawn. Troy laid down and Gabriella rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love Gabriella Rose Montez." said Troy.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella said tiredly.

"You tired?" Troy asked.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said.

"But it's only like 5?" Troy said staring out Gabriella.

"I know...I'm just tired." Gabriella said yawning.

"C'mon let's go..." Troy got up and picked up Gabriella bridal style.

"Okay..." Gabriella said yawning once again.

"Your so lazy..." Troy said walking towards the door.

"Ha ha ha Troy-boy..." Gabriella said almost falling asleep.

Troy opened the door. Apparently Lucillle unlocked the door and Jack went back to the school. Troy walked up to his room and laid her down on his bed. "Gabi?" Troy said.

His reponse was a deep breath from Gabriella. "Oh...sorry babe...night..." Troy said and kissed her head and stroked her head.

The Next Day...

Troy and Gabriella were picked up from school by Troy's mom. "You guys ready?" Lucille asked as the two of them got into the car.

"Sure..." Troy said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said also taking a deep breah.

"Your both doing the right thing. And I'm sorry Troy for having dad doing that to you." Lucille said.

"No problem mom." Troy said.

The 3 of them arrived at the police station. They entered the building. They got to the front desk and told the officer the whole story. The police they'll keep a watch out, and if they ever do it again they'll go to jail. Troy and Gabriella went home.

**Okay guys, I hope your happy that I had them report them to the police! **

**xxxKendahl**


	51. Shattered Into A Million Pieces

**Okay here's chapter 50...(YAY)**

**Chapter 50**

The next day...

Troy and Gabriella went to school. They both felt totally relieved that they told the police. For now on Gabriella and Troy were completely safe from their chaotic parents. But, were they safe from something else? Gabriella departed from Troy at 3rd period. Next period was Gabriella and she was starving. The bell rang after 3rd period and Gabriella rushed to the lunch room. Gabriella was shocked at what she saw. Her vision was blinded by tears. They trickled down her cheek. She shook her head in disbelief. How could Troy do this to her? She gave him her heart and he took it and threw it down breaking it into a million tiny pieces. She stared at the vision of Troy Bolton making out with Machelle...

he promised her...

FLASHBACK

"_Troy?" Gabriella said looking at Troy._

"_Yes?" Troy said looking back at her._

"_You promise me you'll never leave me or ever hurt me?" Gabriella asked him._

"_Why would you ask me such a question?" Troy asked._

"_Because I don't want to get hurt. I want to know that know matter what, I can go to you...and you'll be right by my side no matter what...your the only one I know that see's me who I really am." Gabriella stared into his ice-cold blue eyes._

"_Bella...your right here...forever and always...no matter what. Nothing we'll tear us apart. Your mine...forever...and I'm yours...noone elses." Troy said._

"_Really?" Gabriella said with tears filling her eyes._

"_Really really Gabs...no matter what...we'll be together..." Gabriella said._

"_Thanks Troy..." Gabriella hugged him tightly. _

"How could you Troy?" Gabriella said shaking her head. Tears were running down her cheeks falling from her eyes like waterfalls. She wouldn't stop. Chad walked over to Gabi.

"Hey Ga-what's wrong Gabi?" Chad asked looking at her.

Gabriella replied with a stare. She was still looking at the scene that was still happening. Chad looked over. "TROY!" Chad yelled. Gabriella cried harder than ever before.

Chad hugged her tightly. Troy pulled away looking at Chad. Gabriella broke away from his hug and ran away as fast possible. She ran into the bathroom. Locked herself in a stall. She cried as hard as ever had. She was crying so hard that she was silent. She was heartbroke. Troy was everything to her...and apparently she was just the rebound to Troy. What was wrong with her? Why was Troy doing this to her? Was she not good enough.

Back with Troy and Chad...

Chad stared at Troy in dissapointment. He left him and walked away trying to find Gabriella. "CHAD!" Troy yelled. Chad didn't respond. Chad had never seen Gabi so sad ever.

With Gabriella...

Why did this happen? WHY?? "I LOVED YOU TROY!" Gabriella screamed in pain. Her heart was shattered. The door opened. "Can you believe that test Mrs. Darbus gave us?" Taylor asked.

"I know...right?" Sharpay responded.

Gabriella cried harder than ever. "I'm not good enough for you..." Gabriella said to herself.

"Gabi?" Taylor said.

"I'm sorry..." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabs?" Sharpay looked around.

Gabriella just sat there and cried. "Gabi? Are you okay?" Taylor said realizing she was in the stall.

Gabriella didn't respond. "Go find Troy and Chad!" Taylor said to Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded and ran to find Chad. "CHAD! What happened to Gabriella?" Sharpay said asking him.

"Troy...was making out with Machelle..." Chad said softly.

"What?!" Sharpay yelled.

"Why? Did you see her? Where is she?" Chad asked.

"In the girls' bathroom crying..." Sharpay said.

"Oh..." he said, "Is she alright?" Chad asked.

"No..." Sharpay said, "C'mon follow me..." Sharpay said. She grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him to the girls' bathroom. She opened the door, all you heard was crying and Taylor voice comforting her.

"Please come out Gabi...we care about you..." Sharpay said coming in.

"NO!" screamed in anger and dissapointment.

"Please Gabi..." Chad said coming in. Chad didn't care even if he was a guy. His friend need help.

The door unlocked and Gabi sat there, with her head in her knees. "Gabs?" Chad asked.

Gabriella got up and ran to Chad. Crying in his shoulders. "Sssh...it's okay Gabriella...Troy's an idiot. Your perfect...in every way..." Chad said.

"Gabs...Troy's an idiot. If he dumps you for Machelle then he's just a jerk who doesn't have any taste." Sharpay said.

"Chad and Shar are right Gabi...your better than him...if he's not smart enough to take you then, he knows nothing..." Taylor said hugging her with Chad and Sharpay.

Gabi calmed down and looked at her friends. "Why?" Gabriella asked.

"We don't know 'Brie...all we do know is he's an idiot." Chad said.

Gabriella nodded. Troy was an idiot. No, she was an idiot for believing him that he actually loved her.

"C'mon let's go outside..." said Chad.

Gabriella nodded once again. They walked out of the bathroom. The 4 of them sat down at a lunch table. Gabriella sat there. She bought her lunch, but she just sat there stirring her soup.

"Gabs..." Sharpay said looking at her.

Gabriella looked up. "I'm sorry..." Sharpay said reaching out for her arm. Gabriella nodded understanding. Troy walked up to Gabriella.

"Ella?" Gabriella heard. Gabriella didn't even turn around. "Gabs? Please look at me..." Troy said.

Gabriella just looked down at her food. She pushed her tray away from herself. "I'm gonna go to the nurse. I don't feel good..." Gabriella said softly still looking at the table. Gabriella got up and walked straight pass Troy. She didn't even look at him. "Gabi!" Troy called, "Wait! I'm sorry!" Troy said.

"NO TROY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU! I'M TIRED OF GIVING YOU SECOND CHANCES BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE! WELL NEWSFLASH TROY BOLTON! YOU'VE MADE YOUR LAST MISTAKE WITH ME! I'M TIRED OF GIVING YOU THESE SECOND CHANCES, WHEN ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE OVER AND OVER AGAIN!" Gabriella screamed at him. She stormed off in anger. She left and got to go home saying she was upset about her dad.

She walked into Troy's house. "Hey Lucille." Gabriella said.

"Gabi? What are you doing home?" Lucille asked.

"I, I was really upset about my dad, and I couldn't handle it...look, my mom said she wanted me back, and if I didn't come...she'd...she'd hunt me down and bring me down there." Gabriella lied.

"But, the police are watching her..." Lucille said.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T GWO!" Dylan screamed.

"I know Dill...I'm sorry." Gabriella said hugging him.

"Pwease?" Dylan asked.

"I'm sorry Dylan..." Gabriella said. She went upstairs and packed. Then left.

**I cried writing this. I hope you did too...(i know weird)**

**xxxKendahl**


	52. When It Was Me

**I know, sad...the last chapter. Here's chapter 51...**

**Chapter 51**

Gabriella walked in her house. Crying harder. "I'm home!" Gabriella yelled in anger.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! GET IN HERE!" her mom screamed.

Gabriella walked in sadly. "Yes mom?" she said.

"DID YOU REPORT ME TO THE POLICE?" her mom yelled.

Gabriella nodded. "WHY? Go out there and tell them it was a midunderstanding." her mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella nodded. She wiped away her tears. She went outside and told the police what her mom said. She now didn't care what her mom did to her. She couldn't have done worse than what Troy did to her.

Gabriella walked into her room and sat there. She looked at her dresser mirror looking at the pictures of Troy and her. She looked down at her neck and picked up her necklace. It was a locket that said Togther Forever... inside was a picture of Troy and herself. "I loved you Troy...why didn't you love me?" Gabriella said taking off the necklace. She hung the neclace on the mirror.

The next day...

Gabriella went to school. Just didn't say a word to anyone. She just stared and looked at them with a non-emotion face. "Gabs...can I explain?" Troy asked.  
Gabriella just looked at him. "Please?" Troy begged. Gabriella looked away and walked away. "Gabs...I'm sorry..." Troy said to himself. "I know I don't deserve a 5th chance. I've ruined your life...I almost killed you, but...but..." Troy said, he couldn't finish his sentence. "I did that because I thought..." he didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't.

After school...

Gabriella was in the music room. Singing. Troy was walking by and he heard a voice singing...

_Ooh No...  
Yeah, yeah_

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me 

Gabriella finshed. Troy looked through the window one last time. "I'm sorry babe...I didn't mean too...it was my mistake...I'm so stupid." Troy said...and walked away.

**I'M DONE FOR TONIGHT! I'M SO TIRED!**

**xxxKendahl**


	53. You okay?

**I know haven't updated in a while! But since the series (almost) over...but someone told me that I should continue, which I am! But during this chapter, I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to all of those who've kepts me going through this story...I have SO MANY chapters, because of you! So, the shout-outs are to those who have gave reviews, and kept me going through support! And here they are: **

**XZANESSA4LIFEX**

**Clembo29**

**naley95**

**Zanessalov3r**

**Splister7**

**Fairyvixenmaiden**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**zanessafan19**

**ONE WHO SAID MY STORY ROCKED AND I SHOULD KEEP GOING: (from youtube: XxXZanessaisloveXxX)**

**And of COURSE...**

**MY BFF ON FANFIC AND YOUTUBE: JENFUNN!! love ya!! **

**Anyways...those are the ones that I have see the most reviews from. But thanks to everyone else out there reading my stories, and just haven't posted reviews, or...have posted, but not as much as these guys! The most I saw from was: XZANESSA4LIFEX! She has posted so much, and I love it! Those kinda guys, have helped me continue! Anyways, enough blabbering! Back to the chapter...it was just getting good! Here's chapter 53...**

**Chapter 53**

Gabriella stood there looking at Kelsi. Kelsi gave her an assuring smile. "So, I'm guessing you and Troy aren't doing to talent show?" Kelsi looked at her.

"No...sorry, we wasted so much of your time for nothing..." Gabriella said sadly.

"No, it's okay, I understand!" Kelsi said.

Gabriella gave her a smile, "Well...I better go..." Gabriella left and walked home.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU??" her mom asked when she walked through the door.

"MOM! Calm down! I was walking home slowly...so calm your ass down!" Gabriella said looking at her.

"Don't talk to your mom like that Gabriella." Frank said from a distance.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT!" I said staring at him.

"Gabs, sshhh." He said hugging me.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I said pushing him off me.

"Don't you dare do that! OR talk to me in that tone young lady!" they both said.

"Wow, you guys were made for eachother!" Gabriella exagerated.

Out of a sudden...Gabriella was smacked and hit in every direction. One hit in the eye, about 5 in the stomach and chest, and a few kicks on my shins and knees. "WHAT THE HELL MOM!" Gabriella yelled in pain.

"Don't talk to your father or your mother like that! Your grounded!" she said and pointed up to my room.

"Who gives a shit! You've already ruined my life!" Gabriella said.

She hit her again, on the other eye. Gabriella held her eye, where she had hit her. Gabriella ran up the room and slammed her door shut. "WHY?" she screamed.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!" she screamed in pain again.

Gabriella curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep...

The next day...

Gabriella walked to school slowly. She wasn't ready to be made fun of because of her bruises. She din't put on any make up because she knew it was going to help. She had 2 bruises on the same cheek. And 2 around both of her eyes. Gabriella looked horrible. "GABRIELLA!" it was Chad.

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah?" Gabriella said looking at him now.

"What happened to you?" Chad asked.

"Mom and Frank..." I said.

"What ever happened to the police...?" Chad asked confused.

"My mom made me go out there and tell them it was all a misunderstanding..." Gabriella looked down.

"I'm sorry Gabster..." Chad hugged her tightly.

"Thanks..." Gabriella said with tears rolling down her eyes like waterfalls.

"It's okay..." Chad said.

"I'm sure it is..." I laughed.

"There's that beautiful smile..." Chad laughed.

Taylor walked over and asked the same questions. Gabriella responded the same way she had done with Chad. "I'm sorry Gabs..." Taylor said hugging her.

"It's no biggie..." Gabriella chuckled.

"IT IS SO A BIGGIE!" Taylor said.

"Okay...whatever!" I laughed.

The bell rang...

Gabriella opened her locker. She sighed, there was a picure of Gabriella and Troy on her locker door. Troy walked by and noticed she had so many bruises on her. "Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy said hugging her.

"Leave me alone Troy..." Gabriella walked off to class.

At lunch...

Gabriella sat with Taylor, while Troy and Chad sat next to eachother.

With the guys...

"Hey Troy-boy..." Machelle said.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Troy yelled in anger.

"What did I do?" Machelle said innocently.

"EVERYTHING!" Troy yelled in her face.

"UGH! If you want to be boyfriend to that whore, then you might as well be the most idiotic person I know!" Machelle said and slapped Troy in the face and walked away.

"OW!?" Troy yelled in pain.

"You okay?" Chad asked holding in the laughter.

"Laugh all you want...but I did that for Gabi...I mean...I love her..." Troy sighed.

With Girls...

"Gabs, you okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah...sure..." Gabriella said playing with her food.

"You sure?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sure..." Gabriella responded back.

"You positive?" Taylor laughed.

"I'm positive!" Gabriella said finally looking up.

"Okay, okay!" Taylor laughed.

3 weeks later...

Troy and Gabriella still hadn't talk to eachother. Gabriella was still completely heart-broke. Troy had apologized a million times. It was the week of the talent show...

**Okay guys, that's it for that chapter...**

**xxxKendahl**


	54. Another Note

**Okay guys...well the 2nd to the last one for those who want to leave it at a happy ending. OR the never ending series, for those who want me to go on FOREVER! Lol...anyways...here's chapter 53...(BEWARE: THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER!!)**

**Chapter 53**

Gabriella was completely heartbroke...even after 3 weeks. Troy and Gabriella still hadn't made any contact with eachother and still haven't talked. Gabriella was too afraid of Troy hurting her again and Troy had apoligize so many times. Neither were dating anyone. They both still loved eachother. "Gabi, c'mon give Troy a 2nd chance?" Chad said.

"CHAD! I gave Troy a billion chances to make up what he's done to me...I think it's time to just...drop it here!" Gabriela said.

"It's just...Troy loves you Gabs...he truly sorry..." Chad said with a sincere smile.

"I know...it's just..." Gabriella didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. She still loved him, but was too afraid of getting hurt again. Troy was her perfect match...

The Next Day...

Gabriella got ready for school as per-usual, and walked to school by herself...Troy was doing the same. "Hey GABI!" Gabriella heard from a distance. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy running towards her.

"What does he want now?" Gabriella said to herself.

"Gabs, I'm really sorry...please forgive me..." Troy said looking at her with his ice-cold blue eyes.

"Troy..." Gabriella sighed.

"I know, I've said sorry a billion times, but I need you...and I know you need me! PLEASE!" Troy begged.

Gabriella looked at him and gave him a small smile and walked off to school.

"Hey Gabi...I was wondering...if you were going to the Talent Show on Friday? You know about 2 days from today?" Kelsi asked.

"Uh...sure? Why not...I have nothing else to do..." Gabriella said thinking about the talent show. Then got a million flash-backs filling her head, with all those times she and Troy were practicing for the talent show...

"I miss you..." Gabriella said to yourself...

"Cool, so, I'll see you after school right?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah.."

"Okay...cool, I'll save you a seat." Kelsi said and walked off.

"Yeah...cool." Gabriella said.

The Bell Rang...

Gabriella walked to her locker...and noticed there was an envelope taped onto the locker door. Gabreilla opened it. On the outside of the envelope it read: _For...My Bella _

Gabriella smiled at the thought of Troy. She opened up the envelope and there was a beautiful locket and a bracelet and of course...a ring. She picked out the bracelet and it had a silver rectangle on it that read: _xxxTG Foreverxxx _

Gabriella smiled, and tear rolled down her cheek. She picked up the locket. On the outside it said: _I Love You..._

She opened it up and there was a picture of her and him together. She smiled...and on the other side, the engraving read: ..._Forever and Ever..._

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton.." Gabriella mumbled.

There was also a letter...it said:

_Gabs...my beautiful Gabriella...I'm truly sorry for hurting you...I wish I could tell you what happened...and here it is...Machelle kissed me, trying to get me back, and I pushed her off...I'm truly sorry...and I wish you could forgive, and I know, that I could give you everytthing in the world, and for you, nothing will be enough...Your way too good for me, and I wish I was good enough for you...and no matter what...I want you to know, that I want you to keep those...It symbolizes how much I care about you, and love you. You can look at those whenever you think about us...well...when it was us...Know, that no matter what...you'll always be in my heart and I love you with all of it...there's nobody out there in this world for me, except for you my Bella...I love you...and I hope you know that! I hope that one day you'll forgive me, but I have no excuse...I knew Machelle was going to do that sooner or later...thanks Gabs...Love you forever and always..._

_xxxTroy_

Gabriella looked at her locker door, she kept one picture of Troy and her...and that was her favorite...She got Taylor to take it...

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Hey Gabs..." Chad said. Gabriella turned around and he hugged me...

"Need help putting those on?" Chad gave me a crooked smile.

Gabriella nodded. "So, I'm taking you got Troy's note? He said that he was going to leave you alone..." Chad said smiling at Gabriella.

Chad wrapped the locket around Gabriella's neck and put it on, and put on the bracelet. Gabriella put the ring on her right ring finger...

**I know, such a bad ending, and this is like one of my most romanic ones...**

**xxxKendahl**


	55. Wait For You & Can I Have This Dance?

**Hey guys...LAST CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO LEAVE THIS STORY AT A HAPPY ENDING!...BUT...IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE...DON'T WORRY...I AM CONTINUING! WHOOHOOO! It's a great plesure writing this story! Anyways...here's the last chapter (for those who want me to stop) back to chapter 54...And I suggest you look up: Can I Have This Dance? On youtube, it's from HSM3, a very romantic and beautiful song! HSM3 comes out on October 24!! WHOOHOO!**

**A/N: once again song suggested from: XxXZanessaisloveXxX **

**Chapter 55**

Gabriella admired her ring and noticed there was an engraving on the outside of the ring and the inside. The outside said: _SweetHearts..._

The inside read: _I love you Bella...your always in heart..._

Gabriella wiped away her tears. "You look beatiful Gabriella..." Chad smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks..." Gabriella sniffled.

"So...you are going to the talent show right?" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah...I have nothing else to do..."Gabriella said and they both walked off to class...

2 days later...the day of the talent show...

Gabriella waited at Kelsi's locker. "Hey! Gabriella c'mon!" Gabriella turned around and Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad were giving her the gesture to follow. Gabriella ran over to them.

"C'mon let's go!" Chad said and pulled Gabriella's arm. They sat down at the first row in the auditoium.

"Tay...why are we sitting the FRONT row...??" Gabriella said confused.

"It's the best seat!" Kelsi said smiling.

"Right..." Gabriella said looking at them. The 4 were the first ones there...  
Gabriella sat down waiting...they were about 2 minutes early. After 1 minute, people flooded in. Gabriella opened up her locket and looked at the picture. She smiled.

Someone came out from behind the curtains. "Hello East High! Welcome to the 10th annual Talent show..." said Mr. Matsui.

Mrs. Darbus came out...

"Agreed...we've had many FANTASTIC auditions, and we could only accept around 70-ish talents. So, let's get the show on the road!" Mrs. Dabus said into the microphone.

"First up...is..." Mr. Matsui got out the envelope.

"TROY BOLTON!" they both read.

Gabriella stared at Chad. "What??" Gabriella said.

"Ssshh..." Kelsi said and smiled at her.

You could see Troy...he was wearing a white button up shirt, with a jacket over it. He looked fantastic. Troy looked down at Gabriella. "I'd like to dedicate this to a very important person..." Troy said. He looked out at everyone.

The whole entire auditorium was absoulutely silent, waiting for him to start. The music started...and Troy began to sing...

"_I never felt nothing in the world like this before...  
__Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you come back through my door  
__Why did you have to go?  
__You could've let me know; so now I'm all alone _

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
__With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand  
__And all my tears they, keep running down my face  
__Why did you turn away? _

Troy sang with all of his heart...and looking straight into Gabriella's eyes.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
__Are you that afraid of me?  
__But I know it's a lie, what you're keep inside  
__This is not how you want it to be  
_

_So baby I will wait for you  
__Cause I don't know what else I can do  
__Don't tell me I ran out of time  
__If it takes the rest of my life...  
_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__No matter what I have to do...  
__I'll wait for you..._

Troy's icy, blue eyes were filled with tears.

_Been a long time since you called me  
__(How could you forget about me)  
__You gotta be feeling crazy  
__How can you walk away  
__(When) Everything stays the same  
__I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back  
__Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't that..nooo  
__Why can't you look at me?  
__Your still in love with me  
__Don't leave me crying_

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
__Get it back to the way it was  
__If you give me a chance, I can love you right  
__But your telling me it won't be enough  
_

_So baby I will wait for you  
__'Cause I don't know what else I can do  
__Don't tell me I ran out of time  
__If it takes the rest of my life  
_

_Baby I will wait for you  
__If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__No matter what I have to do  
__I'll wait for you_

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
__Are you that afraid of me?  
__But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside  
__This is not how you want it to be_

_Baby I will wait for you...  
__Baby I will wait for you...  
__If it's the last thing I do_

Troy walked down the stairs of the stage. And reached out for Gabriella's hand. And sang to her...

_Baby I will wait for you  
__If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
__I really need you in my life  
__No matter what I have to do  
__I'll wait for you..._

_I'll be waiting..."_

Gabriella was bawling now. "I'll wait for you Gabi...no matter what..." Troy said hugging her tightly, "I love you too much to let you go...your my Bella, and always will be...I love You Gabriella Rose Montez...No matter what you say..." Troy said.

"I love you too...Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella said and hugged him tightly around his neck.

Troy looked into her beautiful brown eyes, as she did too, looking into his beatiful, icy, cool, blue eyes. They kissed passionately.

The auditorium roared, applauding them. They looked at eachother. "Thanks Gabs..." Troy said.

"For what...?" Gabriella said confused.

"For being there...for me, and you waited for me..." Troy said and smiled at her.

Gabriella just smiled back. Troy kissed her forehead. "Can I have this dance Gabriela Montez?" Troy said giving her a hint.

"Of course..." Gabriella said smiling.

Kelsi gave her a microphone and they got onto the stage. Chad and Taylor were practically crying. Troy gave Kelsi the que to hit 'play'. The music started...and they both sang their hearts out...

Gabriella:

_Take my hand, Take a breath  
__Pull me close  
__And take one step  
__Keep your eyes locked on mine  
__And let the music be your guide  
_(Troy):  
_Won't you promise me  
_Gabriella:  
_Now won't you promise me  
__that you'll never forget  
_(Troy):  
_We'll keep dancing  
_Gabriella:  
_To keep dancing  
__Whereever we go next_

Together:  
_It's like catching lighting  
__The chances of finding  
__Someone like you  
__It's one in a million, the chances  
__we feeling the way we do  
__and with every step together  
__we just keep on getting better.._

Troy twirled Gabriella, and they were waltzing...

(Gabriella):  
_So can I have this dance?  
_(Troy):  
_Can I have this dance?  
_(Together):  
_Can I have this dance?_

Troy:  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
__And every turn, will be safe with me  
__Don't be afraid,  
__Afraid to fall  
__You know I'll catch you through it all  
__You can't keep us apart  
_(Gabriella):  
_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

Together:  
_Cause my heart is whereever you are_

Together:  
_It's like catching lighting  
__The chances of finding  
__Someone like you  
__It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way we do  
__And with every step together  
__We just keep on getting better  
_(Gabriella):  
_So can I have this dance?  
_(Troy):  
_Can I have this dance?  
_Together:  
_Can I have this dance?_

Gabriella:  
_No mountains to high enough  
_Together:  
_Oceans too wide  
__Cause together or not  
__Our dance won't stop_

Gabriella:  
_Let it rain, let it pour  
_Together:  
_What we have is worth fighting for  
__You know I believe  
__That we were meant to be...OOOH  
_

Together:  
_It's like catching lighting  
__The chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
__It's one in a million  
__The chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
_

Together:  
_And with every step together  
__It just keeps on getting better  
__So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
__Can I have this dance?  
__Can I have this dance?"_

Gabriella and Troy were holding eachother close. And the when the music stopped the audience clapped and stood up. Gabriella and Troy were finally together again.

"I love you Gabs..." Troy said looking at her.

"And I love you Troy..." Gabriella giggled.

"Forever and always?" Gabriella said.

"Forever and always..." Troy assured her.

They hugged tightly...while the audience was still applauding them. "So much for my happy ending..." Gabriell said.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"I said...so much for my happy ending...because it's already started..." Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"And, your my princess...the beautiful Bella!" Troy laughed.

"Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said.

"No problem my princess..." Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella bowed to the audience and sat down...and watched everyone elses performance...

At the end of the performance...

Mr. Matsui and Mrs. Darbus both came in with 3 huge trophy. "That was a fantastic performace! Thank you, to all of the performances...but now we must choose a winner...there's 3rd, 2nd, and of course 1st place..." Mr. Matsui said.

"And 3rd place goes to..." Mrs. Darbus started opening the envelope.

"David Williams, rapping Low!" The both said. David came up and grabbed his trophy.

"The 2 runner ups, are Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, and...Sharpay and Ryan Evans..." Mrs. Darbus announced.

"Gabriella...I want you to know...if we don't win, nothing will be a good as winning you..." Troy said.

"Aww...thanks Troy..." Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella held hands, tightly.

"The winner is...GABRIELLA AND TROY!" they both screamed.

"AHH!" Gabriella screamed, and Troy picked her up bridal style. They got up and picked the trophy up. Troy kissed her temples...

And they got off the stage, passing Sharpay and Ryan. "I'm glad you guys won!" They both said.

"You guys did great!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah...not as good as you..." Ryan chuckled.  
"Right..." Troy said and Gabriella and Troy were together now!

**Okay...that was a little cheesy,but oh well! I enjoyed writing the last chapter for you guys...and don't worry, I am continuing...**

**xxxKendahl**


	56. I'm Your Idiot!

**OKAY GUYS! THIS IS SERIES 2 OF SEE ME WHO I REALLY AM!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY, POSTED A REVIEW, ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS, OR STORY! It sure does mean so much to me.. So anyways...**

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 1 (54)**

"(sighs) Now what my princess?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"I don't know my Prince...what do you think we should do?" Gabriella giggled.

"Why not just go to my place and hang out...?" Troy asked.

"And...about that..." Gabriella said thinking...

"Yes Gabs...your always welcome at my house...my parents love you!" Troy said smiling at her.

"I KNEW THAT!" Gabriella giggled.

"Of course you did...Dylan will be so happy your finally STAYING!" Troy laughed.

"Hahaha..." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll drive you over..." Troy said, and they walked out of the school with their trophy.

"I can so brag about this..." Troy said looking at the huge trophy.

"Yeah...the Troy Bolton bragging about a trophy he won SINGING!" Gabriella said.

"HEY! I won it fair and square!" Troy said.

"Your such an idiot...I was saying...you, Troy Bolton, Captain of the Hight School basketball team, bragging about a trophy he won with me...in a talent show...singing! That's not you...it'll change your title to...Troy Bolton...singing basketball player! Once again...your an idiot...a big fat-" Gabriella was interrupted...

"But...-"

"But? There's a but?" Gabriella wrinkled her eyebrows.

"But...I'm **Your** idiot!" Troy said laughing.

"Yes...you are my idiot...my sweet, idiotic boyfriend!" Gabriella laughed.

"Boyfriend eh?" Troy said.

"Yes! My boyfriend..." Gabriella giggled.

"And your...my smart, beautiful girlfriend!" Troy said.

"Okay...your my sweet, kiss-up, idiotic boyfriend!" Gabriella said.

"Is that a way to treat your boyfriend?" Troy asked sounding hurt.

"OH! I'm sorry my baby...come here...where does it hurt?" Gabriella said, trying not to laugh.

"Right here..." he said pointing to his heart.

"Oh...come here..." Gabriella said, and kissed his chest.

"And...right here..." Troy said pointing to his lips.

"Oh really? It hurts there?" Gabriella said raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms and leaning on leg.

"Yep!" Troy said.

"Fine...c'mere!" Gabriella said and gave him a small, teensy, bitsy kiss on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Troy said pouting.

"You sound like Dylan!" Gabriella said.

"Speaking of Dylan...he made you a present...but sshh, I wasn't supposed to tell you." Troy laughed.

"Oke doke?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Here ya go!" Troy said, and opened the car door for her.

"Okay...okay...your my sweet, polite, kiss-up-ing, idiotic boyfriend...!" Gabriella said hopping and closing the car door.

"It's getting better!" Troy said shrugging.

Troy got in and drove off.

At Boltons' Place...

"WE'RE HOME!" Troy yelled as he walked in.

"Who's we?" Lucille said walking out of the kitchen.

She looked at Gabriella. Gabriella gave her a small wave. "Oh my goodness! Gabriella! It's great seeing you again, I was afraid, I'd never see you again! Troy was telling me that you told the police that it was misunderstanding, and I was worried that your mom would go back to hurting you!" Lucille said hugging her.

"I'm fine...don't worry..." Gabriella said.

"Well...why are here?" Lucille asked.

"I'm here to stay! Well...as long as that's fine with you, Jack, and Dylan of course..." Gabriella said looking at her.

"Well...I know it's not okay with me!" Troy said pouting.

"HEY!" Gabriella said playfuly hitting Troy on the arm.

"HEY yourself...that hurt!" Troy said.

"Oh hush up that didn't hurt!" Gabriella said.

"Now that hurt! Right here...right in the heart!" Troy said pouting even more.

Gabriella and Lucille rolled their eyes, "Was my boyfriend always like this?" Gabriella asked her.

"Boyfriend eh? Well...how long as this been going on?" Jack said coming in.

"Hey dad!" Troy said.

"And as of now, about 10 minutes, we've been together...besides the fact that we were boyfriend, girlfriend for about a week before..." Troy chucled.

"And you didn't tell us!" Lucille said.

"No..." they both mumbled.

"Well...we have 2 things we need to tell you then..." Jack said looking mad.

Troy and Gabriella held hands. "First off...why didn't you tell us...and..." Jack paused.

"CONGRATS!" Lucille said hugging them both.

"Okay mom! We're not getting married!" Troy chuckled, still in his mom's grasp.

"Sorry...I'm just so happy!" Lucille said.

"Well...we are too...Gabs and I are going up to my room!" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella ran up the stairs and Gabriella jumped on his bed.

"BONZAI!" Troy yelled jumping on top of his bed, almost landing on Gabriella.

"AHHH! NEVERMIND! Your my...sweet, polite, kiss-up-ing, JUMP ON ME, idiotic boyfriend..." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"But once again...I'm all yours!" Troy said cuddling oup to Gabriella.

The doors burst open...

"GWABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Dylan said running to her, practically hyped-up as possible. He jumped up on her lap!

"MWAH!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good to see you to Dill!" Gabriella said kissing his cheek.

"And none for your boyfriend!" Troy said pouting.

"Here you go Twoysie..." Gabriella said.

And she kissed his cheek. "I made a pwesent fow you! Wait here!" Dylan said jumping off her and leaving the room.

"See...told you...he made a present!" Troy said nudging her.

Dylan came running back in and he had something behind his back. "So...guess what I mwade you?" Dylan asked.

"What?" Gabriella said.

"GUESS!" Dylan said smiling.

"Uh...I don't know...?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"A NECKLACE!" Dylan said and it was a neclace make of un-cooked pasta..., "And...mwommy and I bought you something too..." Dylan said rocking on his heels .

"Oh really...and what is that?" Gabriella said giving him a kind smile.

"Swomething..." Dylan said giving a mischevious smile.

"And, are you going to tell me what is?" Gabriella asked.

"No...I'm not going to tell you...I'm gonna show you!" Dylan said.

"Okay?" Gabriella said, and with that one word, Dylan was off once again.

"Well...this ought to be good." Gabriella said.

"Sure it will..." Troy said smiling just like Dylan was.

"So...what is it Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh...well you said the magic words when you said, "Your staying here for good..." Troy said smiling at her.

**Ohh...I wonder what is? Lol...you'll probably guess it! MORE TROYELLA! **

**xxxKendahl**


	57. Not The Jealous Type

**Okay, well this is this chapter! Anyways...**

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 2 (56)**

"Really, I wonder what it is..." Gabriella giggled, trying to think of what they got her.

"C'mon...wear this." And he gave her a scarf.

"I'm supposed to be blind folded?" Gabriella asked...really not wanting to wear it.

"Yes ma'am." Troy, stood behind her and wrapped it around her eyes, and tied it.

"Not too tight hun?" Troy asked.

"No...but do I have to wear this Troy? I...-" Gabriella was interrupted.

"Don't worry...I won't let anything to happen to my beautiful Bella..." Troy said, holding her hand gently, but firmly, "Just follow the sound of my voice, and I'll lead you..." Troy said.

"Okay..." Gabriella said, her voice was shaking, "Is the present seriously that big, that you couldn't wrap it?" Gabriella chuckled.

"Eh...yeah...way to big for that Gabs...but nothings ever to good for you of course." Troy chuckled, thinking of what his mom did for her.

"Okay..." Gabriella said, followed Troy, holding his soft hands.

"Okay...now take it off." Troy said, she heard a click, and she took it off, and found...a beatiful room.

"Oh my...?" Gabriella looked at the room, it was painted a soft blue, and the bed spread to go with it. Overall the room was beautiful.

"All for my Bella." Troy gave her a soft, sly smile.

"You guys...you guys changed the guest bedroom for me?" Gabriella said, walking in, and sitting on the bed.

"Of course...your practically family, well, not to me of course." Troy said, sitting down next to her.

"Thank you so much Troy..." Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"It wasn't just me Gabs..." Troy said, and in the doorway, were Jack, Lucille, and...

"Where's Dylan?" Troy asked.

Lucille pointed behind them. "BOO!" Dylan said, hugging Gabriella.

"AH!" Gabriella giggled.

"Do you like it? All fow Gwabi! And...your stwaying hea!" Dylan said, sitting on her lap.

"Of course I am Dill...forever and ever!" Gabriella hugged Dylan.

"YAY!" Dylan clapped his hands.

"Thanks Mr. And Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said smiling at them.

"Gabriella, please call us Jack and Lucille, your practically family to us." Lucille said.

"Of course...I forgot sorry..." Gabriella said.

"I've never seen Troy and Dylan so happy." Jack said, leaning against the door way with his arms folded, shaking his head, smiling.

"Neither have I dear." Lucille said, happy Jack finally had changed.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella laid down on the bed, and Troy laid down next to her, while Dylan was on the other side sitting.

"So now what my dear?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm." Gabriella was thinking.

Gabriella's phone rang...

"Hold that thought..." Gabriella said, "Hello?" she asnwered.

"Hey Gabs! We were wondering if you wanted to go swimming at Shar's house?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella said, confused...Sharpay never talked to her.

"Yeah...she was wondering if she could make truce?" Taylor asked.

"Sure..." Gabriella said thinking.

"And yes, your boyfriend can come with. She's inviting, the whole gang!" Taylor laughed.

"Oke doke!" Gabriella said, "See you in a few!" Gabriella said, hanging up.

"Okay...well we're going swimming at Sharpays." Gabriella announced.

"Your kidding, miss Ice Princess wanted us to come and swim?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella said, getting up, "Now go change!" Gabriella said.

"You did get all your stuff right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said, she did get her bathing suit.

"Okay..." Troy got up and changed.

A few minutes later...

"I'm ready!" Troy knocked on her door.

"So am I!" Gabriella opened the door, wearing a black bikini, and some shorts.

"WOW!" Troy gawed over her.

"You look pretty wow yourself, Mr. Muscle Man!" Gabriella giggled.

"Ha ha ha...let's go." Troy said, putting a shirt on.

"Later mom! We're going swimming at Shar's!" Troy said, leaving.

"BYE!" They heard shutting the door.

"Now off to Sharpay's..." Troy said, driving out of the driveway.

A few minutes later...

DING DONG! "Hey guys...pools in the back!" her twin brother answered the door.

"Oh hey Ry!" Gabriella said. They had pretty good friends, knowing eachother.

Troy and Gabriella went back to the backyard, and everyone was already there, including: Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi.

"CANNON BALL!" Troy ran in and jumped into the pool.

"TROY!" Sharpay yelled, getting wet.

"It's okay babe." Zeke said, putting a towel around her.

"Sorry..." Troy said.

"CANNON BALL!" The three guys said, after Troy.

"WHOO HOO!" Chad said jumping in.

Gabriella joined the girls. "Hey Gabs..." Taylor laughed.

"Hey Tay..." Gabriella sat her towel next to Taylor's, "Nice house you got here Sharpay." Gabriella said.

"Thanks...I hope you can forgive me after al l the nasty things I did to you...Truce?" Sharpay asked.

"Truce...so when did you and Zeke get together." Gabriella asked.

"About a few days ago." Sharpay said, "I love his cooking." Sharpay said, eating a cookie.

"Of course..." Taylor shrugged.

"In you go Ms. Montez!" and Troy lifted her up.

"BOLTON! LET ME GO NOW!" Gabriella screamed.

"Nope..." Troy laughed.

"TROOOY!" Gabriella whined.

"In you go!" and Troy jumped in with her in her arms.

"Tro-" Gabriella choked. And went up for air coughing.

"I'm so so so sorry babe!" Troy hugged her.

"It's okay..." Gabriella said, coughing.

"No it's not...I-"

"It's okay Troy boy!" Gabriella laughed, floating on her back.

Troy watched her, and put his hands beneath her, letting her float.

"Ahhh..." Gabriella relaxed.

"AHHHH!" and Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor were threw in.

The guys laughed. "YOU ARE DEAD!" the girls screamed.

"OOOH! We are so scared." Chad laughed.

"Calm down..." Jason laughed.

Now they were all splashing eachother...

"Oh, I forgot, I invited a few other Drama Club...you guys should know em'...like Rick Mason, Sam Nowels, Kailey Thompson, and Kierra Hampson." Sharpay said, getting out, drying off, and laying down in her chair.

"Cool..." Gabriella said. She did know who they are, because she too took drama.

"Awesome!" Kelsi, of course was I drama. The guys just nodded. Because they didn't hang out with anyone of those.

"THERE HERE!" Ryan yelled, asnwering the door.

Gabriella laid there, just relaxing in the water, with Troy right by her side. All the other girls were just tanning.

"Hey Gabs!" Rick said. Immediately Gabriella went under water.

"BABE!" Troy went under and grabbed Gabriella. Gabriella coughed up some water.

"You okay...?" Troy asked, his eyes, twinkling.

"Yeah..thanks..." Gabriella said, holding onto Troy's neck.

"Of course...anything for you!" Troy laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you okay Gabi?" Rick said, looking at her.

"Yeah...I'm fine Rick...thanks." Gabriella held on to Troy tightly.

"I gotcha babe...your okay..." Troy hugged her tightly.

Gabriella rested her head on his chest, while they were in the shallow end. "Hey Gabs...you auditioning for 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Rick got in the pool.

"Probably not..." Gabriella shrugged.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"I don't know...I just kinda wanna relax...and not really worry about remembering lines and such. Just stay here with Troy..." Gabriella explained.

"Oh...well I'm auditioning for Romeo..." Rick posed, in the water. Gabriella giggled.

TROY'S POV

Get away from her! "So you going to do it?" Rick asked.

"I'll think about it...but I'd rather just have a small role..." Gabriella shrugged.

"I think you should be Juliet...you'd be a beautiful one...dontcha think Troy?" he turned to me.

"Sure..." I went under water.

THIRD PERSOn

"Nah..." Gabriella shurgged.

"C'mon Troy..." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, and pulled em' out of the pool and made him sit down on the pool chair. And sat down next to him, and put her head on his chest. "Your so comfy..." Gabriella shut her eyes.

"I know right?" Troy chuckled.

"Of course..." Gabriella said looking up at him.

Rick sat down next to them. "You sure you don't want the role of Juliet?" Rick asked, "I mean, it would be awesome, if you and me could be the leads!" Rick smiled at Gabriella.

And Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled back. And Rick gave her a wink. "Thanks, but...no...I think Shar should have the lead role. You and Sharpay would make a great good couple lead." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Oh...well if you change your mind...then, we should rehearse together." Rick smiled.

"Sure...but in the mean time, Shar should have it." Gabriella said, shutting her eyes back, and hugging Troy.

"Thanks Gabriella." Sharpay smiled at her.

"No problem..." Gabriella yawned. It was about 7 or so.

"Hold on, my cell's ringing..." Gabriella said, grabbing her purse.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"GWABI!" Dylan yelled.

"Dylan? Wait one sec...lemme put you on speaker okay hun?" Gabriella said.

"OKE DOKEY!" Dylan yelled. Gabriella put the phone next to her, on the table.

"It's your brother." Gabriella said, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Dill, whadya need?" Gabriella said.

"Hey bud!" Troy yelled.

"HEY TWOY! HEY GWABI! MWOMMY SAYS DINNER IS WEADY, AND YOU GUYS NEED TO COME HOME!" Dylan yelled.

"Oh okay..." Gabriella yelled.

"I'm sorry guys...I told Dylan to call yo guys, and hand me the phone!" Lucille answered.

"MOM!" they heard Dylan in the background. "Anyways...dinners ready..." Lucille explained.

"Thanks Lucille." Gabriella laughed.

"Later mom!" Troy yelled.

"Love you!" Troy said.

"Bye, see you in a few minutes!" Gabriella hung up.

"You guys live together now?" Rick asked confused.

"Yeah..." Troy shrugged.

"What, is that bad?" Gabriella asked.

"No?" Rick said confused.

"Well we gotta go! Thanks Sharpay for inviting us!" Gabriella said, getting up, grabbing her towel, and putting her shorts on.

"No prob!" Sharpay called as they left.

At home...(Boltons')

"We're Home!" Troy yelled.

"We're in the dining room! Come get dinner guys!" Lucille called.

"You hungry my dear?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Why yes my Prince..." Gabriella did a curtsy and grabbed Troy arm.

"Here we go." Troy smiled. Gabriella giggled.

"Here they are..." Jack said, seeing Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks mom!" Troy sat down. Gabriella sat next down to him and ate.

"Mmmm...great twiced baked potatoes mom!" Troy said, eating more.

"Thank you..." Lucille said.

"It's great Lucille, thanks..." Gabriella said full.

"No problem Gabriella." Lucille said.

Gabriella grabbed her dishes and put them into the kitchen, and cleaned them. "Thanks Lucille, it was delish." Gabriella said, sitting back down.

"Your welcome Gabi..." Lucille said, also grabbing more dishes and cleaning them. Troy and Jack did too.

"I'm gonna go and change 14." Gabriella said.

"Well, your room right next to me..." Troy winked at her.

"Yeah..." Gabriella walked in and changed into her p.j's. Troy too changed.

"You ready for bed Ms. Montez?" Troy asked.

"Sure..." Gabriella shrugged.

"C'mon!" Troy lifted her up bridal style and sat down on her bed, with her on his lap.

"Why not just talk?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Sure..." Troy shrugged.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"How do you know Rick?" Troy asked, wondering, jealousy rising.

"He's in my Drama Class? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well...I don't know...it just seemed like you two really, I don't know...clicked?" Troy asked, his anger rising.

"Yeah...Rick is my partner in Drama. We mirror eachother. You have to be paired up as couples..." Gabriella said.

"Would you pair up with me?" Troy asked, smiling at Gabriella, stroking her hair.

"I'm already paired up with you Troy..." Gabriella said.

"I know! But...do you like Rick?" Troy asked, through clenched teeth.

"Eh...he's nice..." Gabriella said thinking.

"Does he like you?" Troy asked, anger completely overcoming his body, looking at Gabriella.

"Like I'd know that!" Gabriella giggled, "And besides, if he did, I already have you!" Gabriella laughed.

"I know..." Troy said, still mad.

"Jealous much Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs...I'm so not the jealous type!" Troy lied.

"Liar! You don't klike other guys on me do you!" Gabriella giggled.

"Okay...I admit...Idon't like pepole flirting with my Bella..." Troy shrugged.

"It's okay Troy...I'm always yours...no matter what..." Gabriella said, closing her eyes.

"I know that...I just wanted to hear it from you!" Troy chuckled.

"Sure..." Gabriella yawned, and fell asleep.

"Gabi?" Troy whispered.

"Mmmm..." Gabriella said, holding onto Troy, asleep.

"Night Babe..." Troy shut his eyes and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY...

Troy already took a shower, and Gabriella, was just changing, after getting a shower. "C'mon Gabs! Breakfast!" Troy laughed.

"Almost! I need to put on my make-up!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Girls..." Troy rolled his eyes, leaned against the wall next to the door.

"BOYS!" Gabriella giggled, "I heard that!" Gabriella giggled.

"Ready..." Gabriella opened the door and gave him a smile.

"Beautiful...as usual...now c'mon!" Troy said, grabbing her arm and pulling her downstairs.

"Sorry mom!" Troy said, sitting down in the kitchen, "Someone took too long to get ready." Troy laughed.

"It's okay...us girls need to look good." Lucille laughed.

"Of course...you take her side!" Troy laughed.

"She's a women too!" Gabriella said, sitting down.

"Here's breakfast..." Lucille laughed, putting waffles in front of them and they ate.

"Bye Mom! Thanks for breakfast! Love you!" Troy said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Bye Lucille!" Gabriella hugged her and they were off.

At School...

"YO TROY!" Chad yelled once they drove into the parking lot.

"Hey Chad!" Troy yelled. Once they got up the stairs, Chad threw basketball at him.

"Hey watch the girl!" Troy catched it, before hitting Gabriella.

"Sorry!" Chad said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when she's in the hospital!" Troy said, throwing it back at him.

"Okay sheesh...I'm sorry...you forgive me right Gabs?" Chad asked.

"Of course..." Gabriella said, sitting down next to the rest. (Including: Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor)

"Hey Gabs..." Taylor said, when she sat down.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said.

RING RING RING

"Time for school..." Gabriella said. They all went to home room.

**Okay...well this was more Troyella cuteness...tell me if you like this, or want some problems, and drama. Or just this, and some drama! **

**xxxKendahl**


	58. Flashbacks

**Hey guys...most people said, drop the drama, more cuteness...so it's all up to you...LESS DRAMA, MORE CUTENESS! **

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 3 (57)**

"Well, I'll see you at lunch?" Troy winked at her.

"See you at lunch basketball boy!" Gabriella giggled, and gave her a little wave and left for drama.

At Drama...

"You ready...?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure..." Gabriella shrugged.

"Hey Gabs!" Rick waved.

"There's Ricky..." Sharpay giggled.

"I have Troy..." Gabriella smiled to herself.

"I forgot..." Sharpay laughed at herself.

"Okay...time for class!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

Gabriella walked over to Rick. "You ready?" Rick asked.

"Sure..." Gabriella said.

"Well...as you guys may have known. The Drama Club will be doing the play 'Romeo and Juliet'." Ms. Darbus announced. Rick winked at Gabriella.

"I've decided...I'm not going to do it..." Gabriella smiled. She had already seen the play, and everyone knows there's a kissing scene and she didn't want to do that to Troy.

"Oh...that's cool." Rick nodded. He respected Gabriella.

"Now...let's start with mirroring eachother!" Ms. Darbus clapped. And Gabriella and Rick started mirroring eachother.

"So...you and Troy seem close?" Rick asked, holding out a hand, Gabriella mirroring.

"Yeah..." Gabriella smiled,thinking of Troy.

"You guys make a cute couple." Rick laughed.

"I agree..." Sharpay giggled.

"Thanks Shar..." Gabriella giggled.

"You guys are!" Sharpay laughed.

At lunch...

Gabriella sat down. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi joined. "Hey..." Gabriella laughed.

"Hey!" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah...hey!" Kelsi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy and Chad sat down.

"Oh nothing..." Gabriella giggled.

"Doesn't seem like nothing..." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"I dont know..." Gabriella shrugged sipping her drink.

"Of course." Troy rolled his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella yelled, acting offended.

"I don't know..." Troy mimicked his girlfriend.

"Oh shush!" Gabriella laughed.

"Aww...you guys are so cute!" Taylor said.

"We are too!" Chad said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Of course..." Taylor giggled.

"Hey guys...I made cookies for everyone!" Zeke laughed putting a bag of cookies in the middle of the table.

"MMM!" Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella 'mmmm'd' in unison.

The reached out for the cookies and ate one. "These like completely melt in your mouth!" Gabriella said, wide eyed, taking another bite.

"Hey I can cook too!" Troy laughed.

"Yeah...you can cook sandwiches...and...macaroni n' cheese! And you can eat!" Gabriella said.

"Okay...you got me there!" Troy chuckled.

"Here ya go!" Gabriella giggled, and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

"YUM!" Troy yelled, with a cooking stuffed in his mouth.

"Thanks Zeke." Kelsi said.

"Yeah!" Gabriella and Taylor said together.

"Mmm...those smell good, lemme have one!" Sharpay grabbed one, and completely fell in love.

"OMG! THESE ARE LIKE FANTABULOUS ZEKE!" Sharpay yelled.

"Thanks guys!" Zeke laughed.

"Great job buddy!" Jason grabbed one and ate one.

"No prob Jase!" Zeke said, grabbing him one for himself.

"MMM!" everyone said, taking their last bite.

RING RING RING!

"Time for gym?" Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Of course!" Gabriella, said getting up, and throwing away her tray.

"After you Ella!" Troy said.

"Oh...so now it's Ella?" Gabriella said, and stopped walking.

"Oh, so now you don't like my nicknames now?" Troy said, and stopped smiling.

"Of course...I like, I mean...I love Ella, Troy..." Gabriella giggled, touching her locket that he had given her.

"I see you love that locket I gave you?" Troy smiled.

"Of course...including the bracelet, and ring." Gabriella had the flashback...

"_I love you Troy Alexander Bolton.." Gabriella mumbled._

_There was also a letter...it said:_

_Gabs...my beautiful Gabriella...I'm truly sorry for hurting you...I wish I could tell you what happened...and here it is...Machelle kissed me, trying to get me back, and I pushed her off...I'm truly sorry...and I wish you could forgive, and I know, that I could give you everytthing in the world, and for you, nothing will be enough...Your way too good for me, and I wish I was good enough for you...and no matter what...I want you to know, that I want you to keep those...It symbolizes how much I care about you, and love you. You can look at those whenever you think about us...well...when it was us...Know, that no matter what...you'll always be in my heart and I love you with all of it...there's nobody out there in this world for me, except for you my Bella...I love you...and I hope you know that! I hope that one day you'll forgive me, but I have no excuse...I knew Machelle was going to do that sooner or later...thanks Gabs...Love you forever and always..._

_xxxTroy_

_Gabriella looked at her locker door, she kept one picture of Troy and her...and that was her favorite...She got Taylor to take it..._

"_Thanks Troy..." Gabriella said, and a tear trickled down her cheek._

"_Hey Gabs..." Chad said. Gabriella turned around and he hugged me..._

"_Need help putting those on?" Chad gave me a crooked smile._

_Gabriella nodded. "So, I'm taking you got Troy's note? He said that he was going to leave you alone..." Chad said smiling at Gabriella.  
Chad wrapped the locket around Gabriella's neck and put it on, and put on the bracelet. Gabriella put the ring on her right ring finger..._

_Gabriella admired her ring and noticed there was an engraving on the outside of the ring and the inside. The outside said: SweetHearts..._

_The inside read: I love you Bella...your always in heart..._

_Gabriella wiped away her tears. "You look beatiful Gabriella..." Chad smiled and hugged her._

"_Thanks..." Gabriella sniffled._

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong babe?" Troy asked worried.

"I had the flashback of when I first got this..." Gabriella said, holding the locket tightly, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Troy wiped it away with his thumb.

"Well...know that what I said in that note, and the engravings on these...I really mean!" Troy said, hugging her tightly.

"I already know that!" Gabriella smiled.

"Well...that's good to know! Because if you didn't know, then I'd have to tell you!" Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Gabriella remembered. He had practically saved her life.

"Of course!" Troy laughed, and they had the same flashback...

"_Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new..."_

"_Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you." he got closer._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled_

"_I thought you liked me..." he got even closer._

"_EEEW! No way!" he started kissing her._

_A boy started walking by them. He heard what was happening. "Dude! Let her go!" he started getting closer so that if it went to far he could stop it. "Dude, it's not on of you business. Walk away!" "No, your harassing her!" he punched him. "DUDE!" "I said leave. So go!" The guy ran away to class._

"_Thanks, uhh..."_

"_It's Troy Bolton..."_

"_Oh well, thanks. I got to go..."_

"Who knew...it all started with that!" Troy laughed.

"I know right!" Gabriella laughed, and walked into the gym.

RING RING RING!

"Well there's the tardy bell..." Troy said, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Okay! We'll be doing some basketball!" Couch Bolton yelled.

"Cool!" Troy said.

"Shocker...your excited!" Gabriella laughed.

Coach Bolton threw basketballs at everyone. "Your ready Montez?" Troy laughed, running away shooting a few hoops.

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella, grabbed the ball. And shot. "BOO YEAH!" Gabriella said, when the ball sunk into the net.

"So, my girl can play eh?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Maybe?" Gabriella giggled.

"Did you really play Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Sorta...I played with my..." Gabriella didn't finish that story.

"Dad? It's okay Bella...I'm right here...right by your side!" Troy hugged her.

"Okay..." Gabriella said, giving him a small smile.

**Okay...well that's that chapter! Keep the reviews comin!**

**xxxKendahl**


	59. A Picnic

**Hey guys...I know...you've been waiting for this chapter for SO long...And btw...plz check out my poll on my home page!**

**Series 2**

**Chapter 3 (58)**

At the end of school...

Gabriella sighed waiting for Troy. "Hey baby...you looking for me?" Troy asked, kissing her neck.

"No...I was waiting for my hot, georgeous boyfriend..." Gabriella said.

"Oh and do I know this boy?" Troy asked, playing along.

"Well...maybe? He has the hottest brown hair, the most beautiful ice-cold blue eyes, amazing muscular body, quite tan, and the captain of the basketaball team." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Oh really? You're very lucky to have a guy like him." Troy smiled.

"Yep...he's so handsome...his name...Troy Alexander Bolton." Gabriella sighed, holding in the giggling.

"Really? My girlfriend is this beautiful HOT girl. Black hair, chocolate brown eyes. Smart, pretty, funny. You know..." Troy winked at her.

"Oh really? Sounds like an angel from high above." Gabriella giggled.

"Okay...enough...can I just kiss you?" Troy asked chuckling.

"Maybe..." Gabriella gave him a sly smile then ran away into the football field.

"Catch me if you can BOLTON!" Gabriella giggled and fell into the grass.

"I think I already have Montez..." and he gave her a kiss, deep passionate kiss. Everytime they did kiss, they'd both feel a tingle, or a shock, feeling their connection everytime. They parted, and they smiled at eachother.

"I think you have too..." Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend.

"So...what now Ms. Montez?" Troy asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't know...." Gabriella shrugged.

Troy laid down on the grass, while Gabriella laid her head across his chest. "Your heartbeats so fast Troy..." Gabriella said, listening to his heartbeat.

"I know...It's always like that when I'm around the prettiest girl in the entire world." Troy smiled, running his hands through her black hair.

"You're such a kiss up Bolton." Gabriella said getting up, running up to the bleacher.

"And good one you might add!" Troy followed her. Watching her hop up and down on each bleacher.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Right Gabi...right..." Troy said, hopping up and down as well, following her.

"GABWIELLA!" Troy and Gabriella turned to see a little boy carrying a football in his hands.

"DYLAN!" Gabriella smiled at his cute sight.

Dylan through the ball as far as possible, which was about 1 and half yards. "Nice throw...I think we gotta football player at our hands...don'tchya think Gabi?" Troy said, grabbing the football.

"I agree 14...." Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Go long buddy!" Troy yelled, and Dylan ran as fast as he could to a far spot...well at least what he thought was pretty far.

"I GOTS IT!" he yelled, catching the ball, running for a touchdown.

"HE'S IN THE 30'S THE 20'S THE 10'S! TOUCHDOWN!" Troy yelled, "AHHH!" he whispered yelled, as if the crowd went wild.

"DYLAN BOLTON IS THE WORLDS BIGGEST AND BEST FOOTBALL PLAYER!" Troy yelled, "And...he's got my girl..." Troy frowned, acting.

Gabriella picked up their star and kissed him. "WHOOHOO! I'm dating the hottest boy on earth!" Gabriella giggled.

"Not cool Gabi...I thought I was you boyfriend..." Troy pouted.

"He's got pwoint Gabwiella...he had ya first...and you guys are so cute together." Dylan said smiling at Gabriella.

"Ya think?" Gabriella giggled. Dylan was such a cutie. **A/N: I think Dylan is the cutest boy in the world!**

"Yep!" Dylan nodded.

"I agree...don't you Jack?" Lucille said, walking onto the field.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack chuckled.

Troy and Gabriella blushed. "Well we brought dinner. We thought you guys would just want to have picnic." Lucille said, putting a blanket onto the center of the field, and a picnic basket on top.

"Dylan! Ball me!" Gabriella giggled, catching the ball as Dylan through it to her.

Gabriella ran around, "Catch me if you can Bolton." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh yeah Montez!" Troy ran as fast as possible to catch Gabriella. Once he did, he picked her up and twirled her around and around.

"AHH!" Gabriella laughed. Troy laughed as usual, then they both fell.

"C'mon guys dinner!" Lucille called.

Troy picked Gabriella up bridal style and put her down on the blanket. They had burgers, that Lucille had just cooked in the backyard with Jack.

"YUMMM!" Dylan said, full and laying down on the blanket.

"That's was delish mom." Troy said, also getting full.

"Agreed. I loved it!" Gabriella said, also getting full.

"Glad you three liked it." Lucille said, packing it all up back into the basket, and putting it back into the car.

"Well...why not just stay here." Jack said, getting on the bleachers, relaxing.

"That's cool with me." Troy said, laying on the blanket, "Cool with you my darlin?" Troy turned to Gabriella.

"Cool with me, just as long as it's cool with you.......THAT I GET A TOUCHDOWN!" Gabrielal grabbed the ball and ran.

"Oh no!" Troy got up running after her. Gabriella was just about to get a touchdown. "OH YEAH!" Gabriella said doing a victory dance.

"Begginers luck..." Troy said, upset he lost.

"Nuh-uh! I won! FAIR AND SQUARE!" Gabriella, said, giving him the football.

"Whatever Montez..." Troy said, laying back down on the field.

"Someones a little tired eh?" Gabriella said, looking at Dylan, curled up in a ball, asleep.

"it is 8 Gabs..." Troy said.

Gabriella yawned. "Your right..." Gabriella said, getting tired.

"Time to go home guys!" Jack said, honking the horn, "Someone get Dylan and the blanket.

"I got it basketball boy." Gabriella said, picking up Dylan and wrapping him up in the blanket, and they drove home. Gabriella was asleep in the car, with Dylan in her arms. Troy looked at the two. And took a picture with his phone. "My sweet little girl..." Troy smiled at Gabriella. "You want me to get him dad?" Troy asked.

"Can you Troy?" Jack asked, getting everything from the picnic out of the car.

"Will do dad." Troy said, getting them both and carrying Gabriella bridal style, while Dylan was still in her lap.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yes baby?" Troy asked, going up the stairs.

"Your my muscle man..." Gabriella said, before going back into a deep sleep.

The next morning...

Troy, Gabriella, and Dylan were all in Troy's bed, asleep. Luckilly it was a Saturday. Gabriella opened her eyes, noticing where she was. Gabriella was wrapped up in Troy's arms, while Dylan was on top of both of them. Gabriella smiled. She got out of the bed, carefully, making sure she didn't wake them, then took a picture with her phone. "Aww..." Gabriella giggled, then went downstairs, to make everyone breakfast. Then she heard little footsteps running down the stairs.

"I SMELL CHOCOLATE!" Dylan yelled.

"Ssshhh...everyone's asleep." Gabriella said, putting a finger up to her lips.

"Sowwy..." Dylan said, getting up to the table.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said, putting them on the table for him. Then he drenched them in syrup.

"MR. MUSCLE MAN TO THE RESCUE!" Gabriella turned around, to see a boy. A 17 year old boy, wearing a towel around his neck acting like a superhero.

Gabriella laughed. Then taking out her phone and taking a picture of him. "Mr. Muscle Man, ready for breakfast Ms. Montez." Troy said, doing a muscle pose.

Gabriella giggled, "Sir yes sir!" Gabriella said, getting him some on a plate.

"Here you go Mr. Muscle..." Gabriella giggle before finishing, "...Man..." Gabriella said, giving him the plate.

"I smell something delish."Lucille said, coming down.

"Yes Ma'am. Chocolate pancakes. Where's Jack?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh...he went out with some of his old buddies. And thank you Gabriella." Lucille said, joining her sons.

"No problem." Gabriella said, joining them, and they all ate. Then they got ready to do something today.

"So....what are we doing today 14?" Gabriella said, into the bathroom while he was taking a shower.

"Chad called me, and woke me up and asked me if you and I wanted to join the rest of the gang to hang out...and go to the mall?" Troy called, from the bathroom, then coming out in a towel.

"Okay..." Gabriella said, looking up from her ipod, then her jaw dripped.

"I know...I'm awesome." Troy posed.

"Shut up!" Gabriella said, getting out of Troy's room, to get her shoes on.

Troy followed her, "Sorry hun..." Troy kissed her temple.

"Thanks baby..." Gabriella said, and Troy got ready, and met the gang at the mall.

**Okay...that's all for that chapter...but I did want to say thank you to a few people! Okay...maybe a lot! To all those who have reviewed! (SORRY IF I SPELT YOUR USERNAME WRONG)**

**MORE THAN ONE REVIEW:**

**xZANESSA4LIFEX, Clembo29, naley95, MarCha, Loves to read 15, zanessalov3r, fairyvixenmaiden, Nikkieee02, Splister7, zanessakaren, zanessafan19, BrazillianPrincess, snoopyloverwhohadahighvoice. **

**THESE PEOPLE ROCK! Now...for those who have posted one...and not bad comments that I HATE:**

**Ryanst13, daddyprincess3488, TroyloveGabi, VoteObama'09, nad2141, Hoor ayy, nikkinicky420, americannanjel, Loutje555, vona1212, Mormon-Girl13, this-is-me-flaws-and-all, hermiyt, MrsZacEfron1889, fantasicalicious xX, ikkin9okkin, I-fizz, .orange, stephiieebabiee-soo gangstah. **

**Those who weren't on there, well...A) you guys put up some review that said you didn't like my story, or B) I didn't see it! Enjoy!**

**xxxKendahl**


	60. Birthday Girl Eh?

**Hey guys...I enjoyed writing my last chapter...it was really sweet and just really funny...and fun to write! Thnx so much for the reviews guys...Keep em' coming. Personally...I think I'm the worst writer ever...but u guys enjoy like em'...apparently. But here guys...THIS IS MAJOR IMPORTANT:**

**I'm thinking about...putting a request. But ahh...nvm. If you guys really want a chapter you'll review me...I guess? And also...If you guys want some drama...I got brilliant ideas. But u guys gotta tell me if you guys want drama or MORE cuteness?**

**Series 2**

**Chapter 4 (59)**

Gabriella and Troy sat on the bench waiting for the rest of them. And the rest of them were: Jason with Kelsi, Zeke with Sharpay, Chad with Taylor, and Ryan...still single. **(A/N: anyone know who I can pair Ryan up with?)**

"HEY GIRL!" Taylor screamed, "You ready for some...MAJOR...shopping!?!?!" Taylor said excitingly.

"Totally!" Gabriella yelled.

"Shopping is the best thing I'm good at!" Sharpay said, swinging her purse over her purse.

"Babe...I thought you were best at being on stage though?" Zeke asked, confused.

"Good point...I'm good at both!" Sharpay said kissing Zeke on the cheek.

"Great...another...day...another...-" Chad was interrupted.

"LET'S GO!" the girls shrieked.

"I'm hungry." Chad said.

"Aren't you always?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe...but...It also gets us out of carrying your purses and bags." Chad mumbled under his voice.

Taylor smacked his arm. "OW!" Chad yelled, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" Chad asked, pouty.

"For being Chad!" Taylor said, smiling, putting her arm around his. They all laughed.

"I feel offended." Chad mumbled.

"But I still love you!" Taylor kissed Chad.

Troy sighed, "Young love." Troy laughed.

"HEY!" Taylor yelled, "I'm older than you Troy!" Taylor said.

"Whatever McKessie." Troy chuckled.

"Okay...enough arguihg...let's try...uh..." Sharpay was waiting for the rest of the girls.

"SHOPPING!" and the girls all started to run while the guys just sat down at the food court.

"C;mon!" the girls came back dragging them along. The guys sighed.

"OOH! Won't this look great on you!" Taylor grabbed a dress, "I mean...especially since your birthday's next Friday..." Taylor raised her eyebrows at Gabriella.

"I dont' need anything Taylor! It's just a birthday...and I'm only turning 17!" Gabriella sighed, putitng the dress back down.

"Yes! Your 17th birthday! 1 year older! Please let us do something for your birthday!" Taylor begged.

"Hmm...someones birthday eh?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"No..." Gabriella looked away. Then Taylor nudged her..."Okay...fine! Maybe...but it's no biggie. You guys don't have to do anything for my birthday!" Gabriella looked up and gave them a crooked smile.

"Sure we do!" Chad smiled, "I mean...you deserve it!" Chad smiled, "Now...c'mere!" he said, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Love you sis!" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Love you too Danforth!" Gabriella smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"HEY!" Taylor and Troy said together.

Chad and Gabriella laughed at the two. And they both gave their boyfriend/girlfriend a kiss.

"That's better..." Troy smiled.

"Now...what should we do for Gabriella..." Sharpay thought aloud.

"SSSH! We'll do this when we're not with Gabriella, Evans." Jason said.

"Fine...whatever." Sharpay really didn't enjoy being wrong, nor corrected.

"Now...to...the fitting room...Gabriella..." Taylor made her put on the dress...and came out. Troy's mouth dropped to the floor. The dress was a black, small strappy. More like...just a sundress.

"You look...-" Troy was interrupted...by...

"EW...dude. Don't finish that sentence. She's my baby sis!" Chad looked away.

"Oooh..." Gabriella frowned and went back in...well almost.

"Gabs...you're buying that! Or I will for you!" Sharpay yelled, "That looks so cute on you!" Sharpay smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella brightened up.

"Yep!" Sharpay grinned at Gabriella. Taylor and Kelsi nodded. Same with Jason and Zeke. Troy and Chad just kept their mouth

shut. Although they all knew Troy loved it, and so did Chad, but...still...you know........

"Cool...I'll get it!" Gabriella smiled at Sharpay.

"And I'm paying for it." Sharpay said, "As an early birthday present." Sharpay said.

"No Shar-"

"Yes Gabs..." Sharpay said, getting out her pink wallet.

"Fine...but I'm paying for the rest of my clothes today!" Gabriella giggled.

"Nope! Tay and I are paying for at least on thing too!" Kelsi announced.

"Okay...fine." Gabriella sighed. Then they went shopping for clothes....and of course...the guys were carrying their bags and purses. (lol...most guys hate that...)

After they finished...

They guys sorta ran out on them....and hid in the food court and grabbed some fries and a soda. The girls sat down across from them. "UGH!" Taylor sighed.

"What hun?" Chad said, giving her a french fry.

"My feet hurt. And I only found like 6 shirts. While Gabriella over here found like 100..." Taylor smiled at Gabriella.

"What...and besides. I wouldn't have found 99 percent of the shirts I bought, if it weren't for you and Sharpay." Gabriella smiled.

"Well...let's see em'!" Chad said.

"Wow...for once Chad wants to see...with his EYES...what we bought." Taylor whisperd loudly to Gabriella, and Gabriella giggled.

"HEY! I heard that!" Chad said, acting hurt.

"You were suppost to afro dude!" Gabriella giggled.

"Afro dude...nah. Not my nickname. And...you do _**not**_ diss me and my afro!" Chad said, pointing a picture.

"Trust me Ella...I did that once...and that was a mistake!" Troy said, chuckling.

"Exactly. Listen to Bolton...and if you don't believe him. TRY ME!" Chad said, trying to sound threatening.

"Aww...Chad...I don't like it when you're mad." Taylor said, upset, and sat on his lap. And wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know babe. I'm not mad." Chad smiled at Taylor. She smiled back, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love it when you do that!" Chad smiled, with his eyes shut, "And I love you so much!" Chad said kiss her cheek.

"Right back atchya Danforth!" she kissing his lips.

"EW! Get a room!" Troy interrupted after a minute of them making out.

"Troy..." Gabriella playfully hit her boyfriend, "You totally ruined the moment Troy!" she said.

"Sprry..." Troy said, kissing her on the cheek.

"So...what are we doing for your birthday Gabriella?" Jason asked her.

"You guys, really don't have to do anything..." Gabriella smiled.

"Sure...we don't." Chad gave her a mischevious smile. Gabriella looked at Troy. And he too had a smile, but not a mischevious, more of a...cute smile.

**That's all...I know it's short...but...I wanna put up the next few chatpers for the Birthday Party!**

**xxxKendahl**


	61. Shopping

**Sorry for the late updating guys! I've been so busy! Hope you guys are willing to forgive me! I hope you guys had a GREAT thanksgiving! Anyways....**

**Chapter 60**

"No really guys! I don't need anything!" Gabriella whined.

"You're getting something Gabs!" Troy said kissing her forehead.

"And what might that be?" Gabriella smiled calming down.

"It's a surprise my love..." Troy winked at her.

"EWW! No more mushy-gushy romantic-y type things!" Chad whined.

"But Chad...I like romantic boyfriends..." Taylor said looking at Chad with a sly smile.

"I know babe. That's why I'm taking you on a date on the beach." Chad winked at her.

"Aww...really Chadster?" Taylor said getting all mushy gushy.

"DUDE! That was supposed to be a suprise!" Troy laughed.

"DAMN IT!" Chad yelled.

"Aww...you were gonna surprise me?" Taylor choed.

"Yeah...I _was_ going to surprise!" Chad said, "God damn it Chad...why can't you keep your big mouth shut!" he mumbled to himself;

They all burst out into histarcs. "WHAT!? Why is this so funny? I was gonna have a romantic dinner with my beautiful girlfriend and now WHAT? I take her to dinner and-" Taylor interrupted him.

"Hun...don't worry. It's the thought that counts." Taylor giggled.

"Alright..." Chad sighed. Taylor kissed Chad and he smiled.

"Okay enough!" Troy begged.

"Alright!" Taylor rolled her eyes. Gabriella stared at them all.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"You guys are so weird!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever birthday girl!" Taylor said.

"Im tired!" Troy whined, "Do we still have to shop???" Troy said begging to leave.

"Thank god someone else agrees with me!" Chad sighed in relief.

"Actually I wanna go too." Gabriella admitted looking at all of the bags.

"What? NO! WhY???" Sharpay said.

"Because...first of all...if I keep shopping with you...my room is going to overflow of clothes...and second of all...IM TIRED!" Gabriella yelled.

"Fine..." Sharpay sighed in defeat.

"YES!" Troy and Chad yelled. Troy picked up ALL of Gabriella's bags and ran out into the car.

Taylor and Gabriella walked outside to their cars and they said their goodbyes.

Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

At the Boltons'...

"GWABI!" Dylan yelled, when they walked through the door.

"Hey DIll!" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Mommys making me take a nap!" Dylan pouted, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Why? What happened?" Gabriella said, putting Dylan on his lap.

"Er...well.." Dylan said trying to think of an excuse.

"Well??" Gabriella said giving him a look.

"I ate a cwookie befow lunch! And...she towd me not too...and I DID IT! Im a bad pewson awen't I???" Dylan said, feeling guilty.

"No..." Gabriella reasoned with him.

"Weally? I mean, those cwooke smelt sooooo good! And...and well mmm...!" Dylan said rubbing his tummy.

"Oh, well you should probably listen to Lucille, so she doesn't get even more mad at you. So up to your room with you!" Gabriella said putting him on the ground and he scurried off.

"Wow..." Troy shook his smiling at her.

"What?" Gabriella said her eyebrows wrinkled.

"I've never been able to get Dill to listen to anyone! But...NO! He listens to you!" Troy said chuckling sitting down next to her.

"And that's bad because...?" Gabriella said smiling at him.

"It's not fair that's what it is!" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Oh whatever Bolton. You're just jealous of me!" Gabriella got up and went into the kitchen, and got a bottle of water.

"Yes, I admit it!" Troy followed her into the kitchen.

"See?" Gabriella giggled.

"Whatever Ms. Montez!" Troy said.

**I know...sorry for the late update! Been soooo busy! I'm going to try and update more often!**

**xxxKendahl**


	62. Babysitting

**Woah! Long time eh? Well I've been busy with school starting up again. And during winter break, well...my grandparents came to visit. And...I decided that I had no time to update And I had completely forgot about this story. So hope you guy forgive me. Because School is so overwhelming here. **

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 61**

Troy looked at Gabriella. "What?" Gabriella whined.

"You're too perfect!" Troy whined.

"So...did you wanna kick me out?" Gabriella said offended.

Troy kept silent. "Okay. I'll go to my room. You guys can turn my room into a guest bedroom. Lemme go pack up my stuff." Gabriella sighed. She left, and went to her room, and got out a suitcase.

"Oh no you don't. You promised you'd stay here. And if Dylan found out...he'd be heartbroke." Troy laughed. Picking Gabriella up and putting her on her bed.

"Why...you actually believe I was gonna leave?" Gabriella laughed, bringing Troy down with her. Got up on top of Troy and kissed him. '

"Mmmm. I love it when you do that." Troy smiled.

"EEW!" a familiar voice chuckled. Troy and Gabriella got up quickly. And there...was a boy. A afro boy. Yep...you guessed it.

"So you guys done making kissy-face. Because, Zeke, Jase, and I were hoping we could play some...2 on 2." Chad chuckled. Wishing he didn't come in at that moment.

"Uh. Sure. B-ball." Troy looked over at Gabriella who was putting away the suitcase she got out.

"Kay. Come on." Chad leaving the room.

"You gonna be okay?" Troy asked looking at her laying down on her bed.

"Yeah. Me and Dylan will hang out." Gabriella shrugged, "You're going. Don't worry about me. Just go! Have fun!" Gabriella pushed him out the door, and shut the door. The door opened. And Troy's head peaked through.

"You're not getting me out so fast." he smiled, "You forgot something." he chuckled.

"And what is that?" Gabriella giggled. She knew, but wanted to see what would happen. She twirled her curly black hair.

"You know." Troy laughed. "We've done it so many times before." Troy smiled, his wide little grin. His blue eyes flashing.

"Remind me how we did it before?" Gabriella said leaning on his forehead.

"Oh...you mean like this?" Troy leaned in and kissed her passionately. And they pulled apart.

"Oh...you mean like that?" Gabriella cocked her head.

"Yeah...like that." Troy smiled. Then kissed her again. Gabriella opened her mouth and felt is soft tongue making contact with hers. Just like every other kiss they shared.

"I like that." Gabriella smiled.

"C'mon!" and Troy was pulled out of the house before she could say bye. She went back to her bed, and laid down and fell asleep. Her dream...well of course it was Troy. He was the perfect boyfriend. She woke up, and went to the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

"Gwabi? Can I come out now?" a small voice said from around the corner.

"Sure Dill." Gabriella looked around at Dylan. He was hiding. Of course he knew he was in trouble. But....he had been in his room for about 1 hour.

"Okay...soo where's Twoy?" Dylan asked curiously. Hopping up on a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Playing some basketball with his friends." Gabriella said, joining him with a glass of milk and one more chocolate chip cookie.

"Can I hwave some?" Dylan asked, "Pwease?" he added, giving his innocent look.

"Sure..." Gabriella split in half and gave him one half. Dylan gulped his down faster than you could yummy. "Yummm. It's gwood!" Dylan said, smiling, taking a napkin and wiping his face off himself.

"I know...it...it's great! You're mom is a great cook!" Gabriella said, eating her last bite and to compliment finished her glass of milk.

"Why thank you Gabriella." Lucille smiled.

"Oh. I didn't see you there." Gabriella jumped startled. Was she standing there that whole time??? Gabriella got up, and brought her glass to the sink and started to rinse it out and wash it by hand.

"You don't have to do that Gabriella." Lucille said coming over and sitting down next to Dylan.

"It's the least I could do. You and your family has helped me so much." Gabriella said, putting some soap in the glass and rinsing it off. Lucille had helped her since day 1. She cared about her. They may not look alike. Lucille having strawberry blond hair. And Gabriella having black hair. But Lucille was like the mom she always wanted. Not never had, because she did have one. But not a good mom. Lucille cared for her...and she loved it.

"Well...like Jack and I have said many times before. You're like family. And families look out for each other." Lucille said, picking Dylan up.

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded.

"So...Troy tells me your birthday is in a week. Is that true?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah. May 3rd." Gabriella nodded, "But I told Troy that I didn't need anything. I've already got everything I need." Gabriella said, joining them at the table.

"Well of course we're going to do something for you." Lucille smiled. Already had bought her the present. She had actually knew her birthday was, when Gabriella's mom called. Mrs. Montez had told Lucille when she had called and wanted Gabriella back.

"Well, please nothing big." Gabriella said. She never does need anything.

"Okay." Lucille nodded, "Well Jack and I were going to out for the night. You know...just for me and Jack. And were wondering if you and Troy were able to babysit Dylan for us?" Lucille asked, "But it seems to me like Troy has disappeared." she said.

"We better call a missing report on Troy Bolton." Gabriella giggled, "Nah. He's actually just playing some basketball with his buddies. So I said that he could go...and I'd just hang out here with Dylan. So that's fine. I'll baby sit him. Actually my mom signed me up for babysitting classes...so I'm good." Gabriella explained.

"Well...Dylan may be a handful..but not a super big handful. So...I'm going to get ready. We'll be back in about...5 or 6 hours. It's 6 now...so we'll be back around 11. Jack had made plans with some of our old plans. And we're going out to dinner. Do you think you could make dinner as well. I know this is a lot to ask...but-"

"No worries Lucille. I've got everything under control. I used to cook dinner for myself all the time. So every thing is A-okay!" Gabriella laughed.

"Thank you so much Gabriella. We'll be back at around 11. So I'll see you then. And make sure Troy calls back...if he's sleeping over at Chad's...which he does on a regular-basis. But if he does...make sure Dylan goes to bed at his bedtime." he said.

"And that...is 7:30 right?" Gabriella wanted to make sure.

"Yep. Okay...well Jack's waiting for me outside in the car. Go ahead and take Dylan somewhere if you'd like. Bye!" and she left. She walked out the door and Dylan and Gabriella followed waving good-bye.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Gabriella asked.

"PARK!" Dylan jumped up, "Park, park, park!" he said jumping up and down. He had always loved the park.

"Okay...park it is!" Gabriella laughed.

"Can we go now?" Dylan asked, looking up at Gabriella tugging on her leg.

"Of course." and she held Dylan's hand they started to walk to the park. "OOO SWING!" Dylan hopped up on the big-kid swing, that he had just started to use a few days back. He loved the big-kid swing. "Pwush me!" Dylan called.

Gabriella giggled and sprinted over to the swing and started to push him gently....but to the point where he didn't go too high.

"HIGHER!" he yelled, "As high as the bwirds! AS FAST A SUPAMAN!" (superman).

"Okay..." Gabriella giggled. Pushing him harder, "But hold on tight! Don't fall!" Gabriella said.

"Okedokey Gwabi." and he listened, holding onto the chain harder.

"Here we go..." she said, she stopped him....then swung him bushed him and went under him. (Isn't that called like the Under-Dog or something...?")

"WEEE! I'm SUPAMAN!" he yelled.

Dylan started to slow down. "Dill do you trust me?" Gabriella asked having fun.

"Of cwourse!" Dylan smiled, widely.

"Okay...on the count of the 3 jump. And I'll catch you. Okay?" she asked. Her dad always did this with her when she was Dylan's age and it made her feel like a bird. She trusted her dad, and not once did he ever not catch ehr.

"Okway!" Dylan said getting ready.

"Okay...1...2....3!" Gabriella yelled, and he jumped and Gabriella caught him.

"WEEE!" Dylan yelled going through the air. Then Gabriella catching him.

"I felt...like...like a BEAGLE!" he yelled.

"You mean Eagle?" she giggled.

"Yea EAGWLE!" he yelled.

"TEETER-TOTTER!" he yelled jumping up and down.

Gabriella laughed, and put him on one end of the teeter totter. Then got on the other side herself. It brought back so many memories, that she spent with her dad at the park. She had always done the teeter totter with her daddy. And swung on the swings.

Gabriella pushed up, and Dylan went down. Dylan pushed up...and Gabriella went down. They kept alternating, and Dylan was giving her the widest grin, that she'd ever seen. Laughing. Gabriella smiled.

"Slide?" he asked politely, pointing over at the playgound.

"Sure." and Gabriella stopped and Dylan hopped up and scurried up the miniature rock-climbing wall, through the little bridge, and to the slide. (A/N: when I was little I used to do all this stuff. And I loved it so much. Didn't you? The big slides were so much fun. I loved them so much...and still do...hahahaha. JK!)

The slide was about 30 ft of the ground. "WEEE!" Dylan said as he twirled his way down.

"FUN!" he yelled. "AGAIN!" he said getting up, then running to the rock-climbing wall. Then he stopped. Gabriella watched.

"What?" she asked. Why did he stopped.

"COME WITH!" he begged.

"Oh, Dylan I don't know..." she said, worried.

"Pwease? Just one time?" he said running back, and grabbing her hand and trying to pull her with him.

"Fine..." Gabriella got up off the bench and followed Dylan up the rock-climbing wall, and on the little bridge, and to the slide.

"Okay Dylan. C'mere." Gabriella said.

"Okay..." and he came over to Gabriella. Gabriella sat down first, then scooted over and put Dylan on her lap.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked.

"Yepp!" he yelled back.

"1, 2..." she began.

"3!" they said together and slid down the slide together. They fell off the slide onto the ground and laughed.

"This is fun Gwabi. Tank you for taking me to the pawk! I love you!" he wrapped his hands around her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you too Dill." Gabriella laughed picking him up.

"Well time to go. Let's check if your bra him home!" she laughed.

"EEW! I don't wear bra's like my mommy does!" he gagged. (I just had to add that bit...hahahaha.)

"No...by bra I mean like a slang for bro. A lot of people say that kind of stuff in Hawaii and stuff." Gabriella laughed explaining.

"Oh. I thought you mweant...eeew!" he said not finishing. Dylan squirmed, being disgusted.

"Let's go." Gabriella said shaking her head. They walked back home, and Troy was home.

"Where were you guys???" he said worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lucille and Jack had left for a little alone time. While she left me babysitting Dylan. And we went to the park. I'm sorry..." she said putting Dylan on the couch. He had fell asleep, walking home from the park.  
"Oh, it's okay. I was just worried you were taken away from me!" Troy smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Nobody will take me away. Except for you Troy..." she whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad..." he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked. Being quiet as possible, since Dylan fell asleep.

"Anything you cook...I'll eat." Troy said sitting down at the bar.

"That's descriptive." Gabriella laughed, scanning through the fridge, taking out some Prego. Then went to the left and looked in the freezer, and took out some hamburger meat. Then went into the pantry and found some pasta.

"Mmmm..spaghetti. Brilliant!" he said, getting hungry.

Gabriella got out a boiler and turned the stove onto high, and put 2 cups of water in the boiler. Then got a saucepan and turned it onto medium-high heat. Then opened up the container with the hamburger meat in it, and put it in the saucepan. Then took out a spatula and started chopping it up and stirring it.

"Smells good already." he smiled.

"So, how was the game?" Gabriella asked curious.

"Well...at first Jason wanted to mix up the teams, so I was on Jase's team and Chad and Zeke were on their own team. But I always like a good, and Chad is like the co-captain of the team, so it was a challenge. But in then end...we went into some ot, and me and Jase won." Troy said, standing up straight, proud of himself.

"Of course...no surprise there." Gabriella laughed, stirring the meat. Then putting a few teaspoons in the water, to help to start boiling.

"Why? Am I that good?" Troy said, pleased with himself.

"Big ego!" Gabriella coughed.

"Hahahaha. Very funny Montez." Troy laughed.

"Remember when I said you were my sweet, polite, kiss-up-ing, jump on me, idiotic boyfriend?" Gabriella laughed, remember the day of the talent show.

"Yea? What about it?" Troy said, remember that same very day.

"I take it back. You are now my...sweet, polite, kiss-up-ing,, jump on me, BIG EGO, idiotic boyfriend." Gabriella giggled.

"But...you said my boyfriend. So I'm Yours...." Troy broke out into song.

"Well you done done me, you bet I felt. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. And now I'm trying to get back. Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest. And nothings gonna stop me from divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn. To win some or learn some. But..I won't hesitate, no more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours..." he smiled.

"Your mine..." Gabriella said, putting some pasta in the boiler, 'cause it had started to boil, and put some pepper in the meat. Then came around and hugged Troy and kissed him on the cheek. Or at least tried to. When she leaned it, Troy turned and kissed her on the mouth. And gave her a passionate kiss they share everyday.

"Troy..." Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes?" Troy opened his eyes.

"You can stop kissing me now..." she giggled.

"Do I have to?" Troy asked.

"Yes, if you want our pasta to burn?" she laughed.

"Fine..." he said and parted from her. Gabriella gave him a quick peck and went back to stirring the pasta, and switched the heat on the meat to low, and poured in some Prego in the pan.

"Mmmm some thwing smells good!" Dylan yawned, walking to the kitchen slowly, rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty." Troy said smiling at his little brother and ruffled his already messed up hair.

"I'm offwended." Dylan pouted.

"What did I do now?" Troy whined.

"I get it." Gabriella laughed, "Good mornin' sleeping handsome." Gabriella laughed.

"Like I said before. Perfect girlfriend." Troy murmured under his breath.

"That because Gwabiella is perfect..." Dylan said hopping on Troy's lap and whispered in his ear.

"Hahaha. Thanks Dill." Gabriella laughed, getting out the drainer.

"But you're my perfect, beautiful, silly, smart, good-looking girlfriend." Troy laughed, smiling, his ice cold blue eyes twinkling.

"Exactwy Twoy. You shouwld be pwoud of the fact you have a gwirl for you1" Dylan giggled, going over to Gabriella and hugged her leg.

"Thanks Dill." Gabriella held in the laughter. She knew Dylan was trying to be serious, but that sounded so weird, coming from a 4 year old, soon to be 5.

"No pwoblemo!" Dylan laughed.

"Okay? Dinners ready!" Gabriella called, getting out 3 plates, and 3 forks. And of course...Parmesan cheese. (I love it my pasta...tehehehe).

**Sorry I didn't have enough time to finish it so I'll finish it later...hope u forgive me for the late update!**

**xxxKendahl**


	63. Babysitting Part 2

**Okay guys...your not helping me...hah! Anyways, please vote on my poll. It lets me now how many people still love this story....but I am updating, because I haven't updated on this one...in SO LONG! In a month, and I apologize. So please forgive me, review, and vote on the poll! BUT MOST OF ALL REVIEWWW!!! But I will want you to review about whether or not you want me to stop because it has a good happily ever after, or do you want me to keep on going?**

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 63**

Gabriella served up the spaghetti. "How much basketball playa?" Gabriella laughed, as she was about to get some on Troy's plate.

"A LOT!" he said, starving, "But ONLY if it's really good..." he said as he put his napkin on his lap.

Gabriella rolled her chocolate eyes and then put the plates in front of them. Gabriella sat down in between Dylan and Troy, and kissed Troy's cheek. "HEY! WHAT ABWOUT MEEE!" Dylan whined as he put down his fork.

"Okay, okay..." Gabriella giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and on then forehead.

"Oh...so my little brother gets _two_ kisses and I get one!" Troy said offended as well.

"Okay, no more kisses..." Gabriella laughed, regretting kissing either of them, and just began to put some Parmesan cheese on her spaghetti. Troy took one bite, and then put a disgusting look on his face.

"What did you do? Put fish heads in the sauce?" he said, trying to hold a straight face. Of course, Troy was lying, but wanted to see if Gabriella would fall for it.

"I tink it's good!" Dylan said confused, as he slurped a noodle in his mouth, making the sauce splatter around his mouth. Gabriella giggled and wiped it off his face with a napkin.

"Well Bolton. If you don't like my cooking, I will put this back in the fridge, and have it later, and you can cook your own dinner." Gabriella shrugged, already knowing Troy was joking. She took the plate from him-

"Woah there lady! Give me back my food!" Troy whined, "You should know better than take a boy-no a _man's_-food." Troy said taking the plate back to his place and began to roll a LOT of pasta on his fork and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm a man right Twoy?" Dylan looked up, with an innocent look on his face.

"Of course. Your the Big Man D." Troy laughed, as he ruffled his already ruffled his hair.

"Yay! Big D!" Dylan giggled. Gabriella smiled and ate some spaghetti.

"Yea...but Big D? That means your not my little boy anymore?" Gabriella said, acting hurt.

"But-" Dylan's face fell. Gabriella and Troy shared a smile as they saw Dylan thinking whether or not he wanted to be a man like his role model, Troy. Or wanting to be Gabriella's little boy.

"It's okay...I guess, you've grown up already..." Gabriella sighed, as her face fell as well.

"But Gwabi..." Dylan said softly, looking up.

Troy smiled at Gabriella's good acting. Troy loved how they got along so well. He loved Gabriella with all his heart. He loved her so much he didn't have words for it.

"But...Gabwi...? I want to be your little boy! I don't wanna gwow up that fast! I want to go to the pawk and hang out with you and Twoy..." he said, his face filling with sorrow. "But I want to be a man too! I want to be wike Twoy! The big stwong man of the house!" Dylan explained.

"Well then Big D, you'll just have to be my little man. Does that work." Gabriella laughed, as she put up the dishes and kissed the top of his head. Dylan's face lightened up, but Troy's face fell.

"Yea!!" he yelled happily.

"But...I though _I_ was your man..." Troy pouted crossing his arms.

"You are. And so is Dylan. You are my manly boyfriend, and he is my little man." Gabriella laughed putting the dishes on the counter to dry after washing them, squeeky clean.

"Wight..." Dylan nodded, "Can we watch a movie?" Dylan asked hopping on the couch.

"How about down in the basement?" Gabriella offered. They all knew that they had a sweet flat screen with surround sound, and a pull out couch and futon.

"Yea!!" Dylan said excited, "But can I get on some pajamas?" he said, wanting to go and get something comfy on.

"Yea...I will too..." Gabriella laughed, and looked at Troy, who nodded in agreement and they walked upstairs to change into something comfier.

Gabriella put on some pajama bottoms and a t-shit-Troy's t-shirt-to be more exact that is. Troy put on some red sweats and a white tee. Dylan wore some pj's. They met back down in the basement and sat on the futon and got out a few blankets.

"So what movie?" Troy asked the two of them.

"I say, icecream fwist!" Dylan said.

"Okay, I'll get the icecream." Gabriella said.

"No. I'll get it, and the movie. Just tell me what movie." Troy laughed, "You already made a delicious dinner." Troy said wanting to do something for her.

"I thought it tasted like fish heads?" Gabriella said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Delicious fish heads." Troy pointed out, laughing.

"Eeew...my big bwother likes fish heads?" Dylan said disgusted.

"No...I was just kiddin Big D." Troy laughed as he got up off the futon. "So what movie my darlin'?" Troy asked.

"Dylan's choice." Gabriella said then looking at Dylan.

'Nooo, it's the lady's choice!" he said refusing to choose.

"Good. I taught him well. He knows how to treat a lady." Troy laughed then looked at Gabriella for her choice.

"How about...Just Friends?" Gabriella suggested.

"Sure...though, let's choose something that is appropriate for Dill...." Troy pointed out, knowing how bad some of the parts were.

"Right, I forgot...how about..." Gabriella stopped to think, "I don't know....Dill you choose." Gabriella said not sure what would be good.

"Cars!" he yelled, "Vroom, vroom!" he laughed at himself.

"Cars it is." Troy laughed at his little brother and put it in the DVD player then went upstairs to grab some Ben and Jerry's icecream and brought down 3 spoons.

"Yum! Cookie Dough!" Dylan said as he picked his spoon from Troy.

"You go ahead dough (though) Gwabi...lady's first." he insisted and let Gabriella have the first bite.

"Why thank you my kind gentlemen..." Gabriella said taking a small spoonful and putting it in her mouth, "Mmm." she as she let Troy settle back down next beside her and let Dylan and Troy take a bit of the icecream.

"I agree...mmm..." Dylan said shutting his eyes, letting the icecream melt in his mouth. Then chewing the bits of cookie dough left.

Troy pressed 'play' on the DVD player and they watched the movie. During the part where "Lightning McQueen noticed Sally had a "tattoo" on her bumper...."

"Soo 'Ells? You have a tattoo back there?" Troy raised an eyebrow and winked at her.

"Hahaha....very funny Bolton. No, I do not have tattoo and don't plan on getting one." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Aww...too bad. You'd look very sexy." Troy winked again, then kissing her.

"Eeww...get a room." Dylan said moving away from the two.

"I agree..." Gabriella laughed as she parted from him.

"Gosh dang it Dill. You ruin everything." Troy laughed, in a joking manner.

"I know..." Dylan laughed and they continued to watch the movie. And ended up falling asleep on the futon.

At 10:30 P.M

Lucille and Jack came in noticing that the house was still clean. "Gabriella? Troy?" Lucille called out, but they didn't get a response. She heard sounds coming from downstairs, coming from the T.V. She walked downstairs and saw the DVD still on the menu.

"Gabriella why didn't you-" then stopped to see Troy's arm wrapped around Gabriella with Dylan on his lap.

"Aww...Jack...c'mere and look at his." she said softly and Jack crept down the stairs and smiled at the sight of his son smiling in his sleep.

"My son's lost in love." Jack laughed, still completely sorry for what he used to do to his son.

"Yep...and that love is that beautiful girl..." Lucille smiled and then went to go wake them.

"Troy? Troy hunnie?" Lucille whispered.

"Five more minutes ma..." Troy whined.

"No, Troy. If you want your neck to be as stiff as a board tomorrow I'd wake up and wake Gabriella up as well." Lucille laughed, "And I'll get Dylan in his room as well." Lucille said looking at Dylan, sound asleep.

"No, it's okay mom. I got it." he said as he put Dylan on Gabriella's lap, then picked the two up and brought Dylan to his room and Gabriella to his own room. Troy wanted to sleep with Gabriella. It felt right to him, to protect Gabriella. He loved her so much. Wanted her in his arms. With in her in his arms, he felt as if he had a reason to live now.

Troy put her on his bed and laid down next to her. "Mm...Troy?" Gabriella said, her eyes barely open.

"Shhh...Ells, go back to sleep..." he said putting his lips against her head, smelling her hair.

"Okay..." Gabriella smiled then gave him a quick kiss on the lips then drifted back to sleep.

**Hoped you enjoy that...I thought it was really cute. **

**xxxKendahl**


	64. Falling in Love Again

**Okay guys! I have to, have to, have TO continue this story no matter how many guys want me to stop. I just love writing it...but what I am going to be doing is putting my drama soon...I just need to think of some ideas...hah! Lol...anways here's another cute chapter that-WAIT! I got an idea!!! You'll see...In this chapter there will be more drama and it'll be interesting...hehehe...**

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 63 (Sorry my chapters are MESSED UP! It's chapter 63 and the last one is chapter 62)**

Gabriella woke up and saw Dylan looking at the two of them, Troy was snoring softly. Gabriella giggled. "Mornin'!" Dylan whispered.

"Morning Big D." Gabriella smiled still Troy's arms.

"I'm hungwy..." he said softly making sure he didn't wake his brother.

"Okay, what do you want bud?" Gabriella said carefully getting up off the bed trying not to wake Troy as well.

"Something wit chocowate!" he yelled as they got out of the room while Gabriella shut the door.

"Okay...chocolate pancakes or waffles?" Gabriella said as she went into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Uhm...waffows?" Dylan said, then nodding,"Yea, waffows!' he said as Gabriella lifted him up on the bar.

"Okedoke." she said nodding in agreement and got out some batter and the waffle maker.

"Can I hewp?" he said wanting to help Gabriella cook.

"Sure, but let me do all the cooking that involves hot stoves." Gabriella said, and Dylan just nodded, "First wash your hands." Gabriella instructed and Gabriella got out a step stool from under the sink, that they had kept for Dylan. Dylan hopped on it and washed his hands with warm water and soap.

"What now?" Dylan said drying his hands off.

"Okay..." Gabriella said reading the instructions on the "bisquick". "We need 2 eggs..." Gabriella said as she got out the egg carton.

"Do you know how to crack eggs?" Gabriella asked as she got out 2 eggs and set them on the counter.

"Yep! Twoy taught me!" Dylan said as Gabriella handed him the egg and he cracked it carefully and put the yolk in the bowl. Then cracked the other egg.

"Speaking of Troy...does he always snore?" Gabriella giggled as she poured some of the mix in a measuring cup and poured it in, and did the same with the milk and water.

"Yes...he does..." Dylan said, "Can I stwir?" he asked, and Gabriella nodded and handed him the whisk. He began to stir.

"I do not..." a tired voice said walking into the kitchen.

'Yes you do Twoy!" Dylan said giggling uncontrollably.

"I must disagree, because I do not." Troy said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself better.

"Troy...we all knew you do." Lucille laughed as she came in.

"I do not Ma!" Troy said taking it offensively.

"Son, yes you do..." Jack laughed as he took out a tape recorder.

"YOU RECORDED ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!" Troy yelled.

"Heh...not me. Chad..." Jack laughed, as he rewound the tape.

"When???" Troy said, worried he had put it on the web.

"A while back. He was sleeping over and he asked me for a tape recorder and taped you..." Jack chuckled and then pressed play.

During the tape you heard soft snoring, and mumbles that said _'I love you Ell...' _and _'I'm sorry...'_ Troy looked down the whole time it played, embarrassed. "Aww..." Gabriella said smiling at Troy sweetly.

"Ugh...Chad..." Troy grumbled under his breath.

"I thought it was sweet..." Gabriella said touching his shoulder lightly.

"I thought it was embarrassing..." Troy said looking up, blushing a light red.

"Well...I'm glad I'm in your dreams..." Gabriella said kissing his cheek softly.

"Your always in my dreams...day and night." Troy smiled hugging her.

"Eeew..." Dylan said, "SHEWLD YOW EYES! (shield your eyes)" Dylan yelled covering his eyes, but yet...still peeking by parting a few fingers. Troy and Gabriella kissed, but of course burst out laughing once that was said by Dylan.

"Dill...you'll feel like this one day towards a girl." Troy laughed as he kissed his forehead.

"Yea...but I want one like Gwabiella." Dylan nodded, smiling at Gabriella.

"I hope you find one like her too..." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Me too..." Dylan said, as he kept stirring the batter.

"Is it ready Dill?" Gabriella said, as she realized the waffle maker was ready.

"Yep!" he said pushing the bowl over to her and Gabriella put some batter in each cup, then shut it and locked it.

A few more minutes later 4 waffles were done. She handed 2 to Dylan and 2 to Troy. Then cooked the next 2, then the next 2, and handed them to Jack and Lucille. "Gabriella...please, tomorrow let me cook breakfast." Lucille said putting syrup on Dylan's plate and hers.

"No, it's fine Lucille, I like cooking." Gabriella smiled, "My dad used to cook with me all the time." Gabriella smiled. Usually if she did mention her dad, her eyes get watery, but this time, she remembered the good times she had spent with her dad.

"He taught me how to cook actually..." Gabriella laughed, "From breakfast foods, to lunch, to dinner." Gabriella laughed some more, as her eyes did start to water, "Usually we'd cook for my mom..." Gabriella said as she wiped her tears.

Troy looked at her and pulled her in for a hug and smoothed her hair, "It's okay Gabi...he's still here..." Troy said into her ear softly.

"I know..." Gabriella smiled then cooked one waffle for herself.

"Well Gabriella, thank you for breakfast, but Jack and I had made more plans with friends to go out today." Lucille chuckled as she cleaned up her and Jack's plate.

"That's fine...Troy and I will watch out for Dylan." Gabriella smiled at Dylan as he smiled back with a sticky face. Lucille laughed and then wiped his face off with a wet napkin.

"Actually Bell...I er...me and the guys were gonna have a guys days out." Troy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"That's fine. Me and Dill will have a good time with just us two." Gabriella laughed as she cleaned up the rest of the plates.

"You sure?" Troy said as they walked up to there rooms.

"Yep...Dylan and I will...hang out." Gabriella laughed, as she went into her room, and Troy followed.

"But I don't feel....comfortable with you being all alone." Troy said laying down on her bed.

"I'll be fine..." Gabriella laughed, "You have fun..." she said as she pushed him out of the room and went to take a shower.

After an hour-

Troy left and met up with the guys at a basketball game. "Yo dude!" Chad said as Troy sat down next to them. They had good seats for once. They were about 5 rows up from the court. "Man...if I could be in the big leagues." Chad said as he looked around the court.

Troy laughed and threw a piece of popcorn at him and then ate a handful himself. Then a girl sat down, somewhere around there age.

Troy looked at her and smiled. Chad looked at Troy, who looked like he had fallen in love all over again. "Hi..." she smiled at Troy, "My names Laura." she smiled. She had blue eyes, with blond hair.

"Troy..." he smiled wide and shook her hand.

"So? You a fan of basketball?" she asked, "Oh, well of course you are, or you wouldn't be here...." Laura laughed.

"Yeah...I am. I play basketball at my school, captain actually." Troy chuckled, as if he were nervous.

"Ah...I see. My dad showed me basketball when I was...hm, 5. Took me to games and, I've been in love with it ever since." Laura smiled at him. (A/N: **Troy! What are you doing!?)**

"Sounds like me..." Troy laughed. Chad, Zeke, and Jason shared glances.

"Yo, Troy....uhm, we're gonna go to the bathroom." Jason said, and Troy didn't pay attention. "Come on Troy..." Jason said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of the aisle and went up to the bathroom.

"What was that for!" Troy yelled.

"You were making lovey dovey eyes at that girl!" Zeke yelled at him.

"And that's so bad because...???" Troy said glaring at them.

"Gabriella! The one that your in love with!" Chad yelled. He didn't want to see Gabriella shattered again.

With Gabriella-

"Gwabi?" Dylan said hopping on her bed, as she was drying her hair in the bathroom, with the door open.

"Yea Big D?" Gabriella said turning off the blow dryer, and looking at him.

"Do you tink (think) Twoy will mawwy (marry) you?" Dylan said looking up at her, with the most innocent smile.

"I don't know Dill..." Gabriella smiled at the thought.

"I hope so..." Dylan smiled, "Then...you'd be my siwstah..." he smiled at her.

"That would be an honor..." Gabriella laughed and picked him up.

"Yea..." Dylan said letting his thought wander through the corners of his mind.

(**Cute scene huh?**)

Back with the Guys-

Troy froze realizing what he just did...."I-I'm sorry..." he said thinking of Gabriella. Remembering how shattered she was last time.

"Exactly..." Chad said shaking his eyes. Then went back to there seats and Troy got lost again.

At the end of the game-

"Hey...uhm, Troy?" Laura looked at him with glittering eyes.

"Yea?" he smiled at his name coming from those lips. (**I know..yuckkkk!**)

"I was wondering if you wanted to, go to the park later?" she said hopefully.

"Sure..." Troy smiled, then turned to the guys, "Hey guys, I'm gonna hang with Laura for the day...okay?" Troy said looking at the guys who were putting on there jackets.

"Dude..." Chad warned, then tried to begin again and was interrupted.

"Thanks...buy guys." Troy said leaving with Laura.

**Oooh...what is going to happen?**

**xxxKendahl**


	65. Misunderstanding

**Okay guys, I don't know HOW many reviews I got from criticism on my last chapter. So I thought about it, and I got the perfect idea that would help ME, and you reviewers/haters/other people. So here it is...forgive me if I upset you and worried you. Please tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it. And guys, then next 2 chapters involve Gabriella's birthday, and the ending for the next chapter after the next one after this is going to freak you guys out, and don't jump into conclusions, because I don't know how many people freaked about the last chapter. **

**SERIES 2**

**Chapter 64**

Chad, Zeke, and Jason shared looks. "You've gotta be kidding me right?" Jason said then walking out and into the car.

"Don't worry, I'll smack him around a bit when he gets home." Chad said rolling his eyes, "I mean, c'mon! Wasn't Machelle enough to talk SOME sense into him. She was already a big of a bitch as we already now." Chad said hitting his head against the drivers wheel.

They drove back to Troy's place in silence and came in and saw Dylan eating a bowl of ice cream with a cherry on top, smothered in chocolate syrup. (**Must I say, MMMM!)**

"Mmm..." Chad said hopping up on the counter and looking at Dylan's huge bowl of ice cream. "And you can't treat me like that why?" Chad said still looking at the bowl of ice cream.

"Because..." Gabriella thought about it, "Because your never here." Gabriella stated then grabbed a few more bowls and served them up some cookie dough ice cream, got out three spoons, and poured chocolate syrup all over it. Then placed it in front of the three boys, then realized something.

"Where's Troy? I thought the said he was hanging out with you guys?" Gabriella asked, as she raised one eyebrow and stared at the two. Chad chuckled, uncomfortably.

"Well, he met a girl, and ended up leaving the game with her..." Chad chuckled, and continued, "And, we left him with..." he thought for a few seconds, "What was her name guys?" Chad said, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't that bad. As if it weren't horrible for Troy to be with another girl. But really? Could it really be that bad?

"Laura?" Jason laughed, "Yea, that's it. Laura." Jason said as he took a mouthful of ice cream and stuffed into himself to make sure he didn't keep talking. Not one of them wanted to see Gabriella cry, or get angry.

Then the door opened, "Hey guys! Home!" Troy said looking around and saw them in the kitchen. "Mmm ice cream." he said grabbing a bowl and scooped some for himself.

"Where were you?" Gabriella said as she raised an eyebrow, and went to sit by Dylan, who had chocolate syrup all over his face. Gabriella finished her ice cream and went to clean it with a wet napkin.

"Oh...." Troy said, "I was hanging out with a new friend of mine? Why?" Troy said as he took a huge bite and let the ice cream melt in his mouth and winked at Gabriella. Gabriella didn't blush like she normally did when he winked at her.

"Oh, I met her at the game. She and I played some basketball, and realized we had a lot in common, and Jase...here's her number." he said reaching into his pocket and handing him a small piece of ripped paper. Jason looked astonished and confused.

"What? Why?" he said holding the paper in his hands, as he put his hands to the side to show he was confused.

"Well, we got talking and asked me if I was your friend and asked me to hand you her number..." Troy shrugged and kissed Gabriella temple, to relax her.

"Oh...." Jason laughed uncomfortably.

"What? I feel like I came in a weird conversation. Like I'm missing something?" Troy said confused as he at the last bite of his ice cream and put it in the sink and let it soak in some water.

"We thought you and Laura like each other..." Zeke mumbled as he ate some more ice cream.

"What???" he said, "No, no, no...." he said shaking his head, "I don't like Laura." Troy laughed, "As a friend, but I gotta girl." Troy laughed again.

"Wait, Ell, you didn't think that too did you?" Troy said beginning to worry he had already hurt her.

Gabriella looked at him, gave a weak smile and nodded and looked back down to the floor. "Yea..." Gabriella said as Troy brought her in for a hug.

"Ella...you should already know that my heart belongs to you. Not Laura, ESPECIALLY not Machelle, or any other girl that I know of...It's yours." Troy whispered in her ears, and Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Aww..." Dylan said giddily and then wiped his face off with a napkin and jumped off the stool and hugged Troy's leg.

"Love you too Dill." Troy laughed as he lifted Dylan up and kissed his cheek.

"Eew...Twoy spit!" he said wiping it off with his arm and rubbing it on Troy's cheek.

"What? I'm sooo offended. My own brother doesn't even love my kisses." he said as he handed Dylan to Gabriella.

"NO! Twoy I wove (love) you too!" Dylan whined trying to get back into Troy's arms and Gabriella handed him back to him and Dylan kissed him on the cheek.

"That's what I thought."

**Okay that one was really short, but wanted to keep it something sweet. Next chapter is pretty romantic and stuff, so be ready for a really for the mushy stuff. (Gabi's birthday)**

**xxxKendahl**


	66. The Wedding

**Last chapter. Skipping everything planned before. (.com/images/holidays-entertaining/weddings/0717/wedding-dress-2_) this is Gabriella's wedding dress. Just imagine it in an egg white color, and the straps a little smaller if the link doesn't show up and you want to see it, ask me. **

**Chapter 65**

5 years later...

Gabriella heard the commotion outside. Today was the day. After 1 year of planning, it was THE day. "You look beautiful." Sharpay smiled at her. She was glowing in beauty.

"You are gorgeous!" Taylor laughed, and twirled her best friend around.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled, and felt a tear run down her cheek. She was too happy. After all the drama, pain, and love that Troy and Gabriella been through, today was the day that it would make it permanent.

"Aw you're crying." Taylor said smiling at her, and wiped her tear away, "I'm so happy for you." she smiled and fixed her m.o.h dress.

"You are so lucky to have Troy." Sharpay smiled and looked her up and down.

Gabriella was wearing a simple elegant white wedding dress. One single ribbon around her waist, with a straps about 1/2 of an inch. Just a single dress in an egg-white color, silk and all. It was elegant, graceful, and beautiful. Perfect for Gabriella in every way. Not too showy, not too flashy, and yet still gorgeous.

"You ready?" a familiar small male voice said. He was officially 9 two days ago. It was Dylan.

"Of course." she smiled at the handsome boy, wearing a small tuxedo, "Are you?"

"You know me Gabi. I was BORN ready." he smiled, just like Troy. Bright blue eyes, as clear as crystal.

"Well, you know your job. Go get the rings." she smiled and he scurried out of the room nodding at her.

She smiled. Being with the Boltons' for 5 years she practically raised Dylan. He was nine now, as handsome and as cute as ever. He was now also a basketball star, just as Troy, and he was just overall still the same 4 year old Dylan. Still loves Gabriella, and would do anything for her, and still just as adorable.

Gabriella sighed to relax herself and looked at herself in the mirror, when someone put her veil down. She turned around. It was her Mom, whom she's been beyond close to for now 2 years. They had talked for an hour, and they made up, and became as close as mother and daughter could.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago..._

_Gabriella was asleep with 7 year old Dylan next to her asleep as well. When the doorbell rang. Nobody else was home, Troy was out playing basketball as he always does with Chad, Jason, and Zeke. "Huh?" Gabriella mumbled rubbing the "sleepy" out of her eyes and yawned. She looked over at Dylan and smiled. He was just curled up in a cute ball asleep next to her. She got up and stretched her arms our and yawned once again. _

_"Who could that be?" Gabriella crinkled her eyebrows and went downstairs and opened the front door to reveal Gabriella's mom...crying. _

_"Gabi!" she screamed and ran into Gabriella and hugged her tightly. _

_"Mom?" Gabriella said confused. What was she doing here? She was in Vegas, and had gotten married only a few months ago. (She divorced the other man). What was she doing here?_

_"I'm so sorry Gabi. You were right...and I was terrible mother, and I hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me." her mom cried harder. Why was she crying?_

_"Mom! What happened? What's wrong?" Gabriella said confused. Gabriella didn't _hate_ her mother, she gave birth to her and help her become who she is today. Even with the beating, and the yelling she gave to her, she still helped form the Gabriella who stood there today. _

_"He...he....he hit me." she stuttered out, showing her face, which she's covered from the beginning. It showed a huge bruise on her cheek bone, purple and blue._

_"Oh Mom." Gabriella said looking at her with concern. _

_"I did love your father, very much. It's just when he died...I decided to blame you because...because I needed someone to blame, when it was nobody's fault, but the one who shot him. I'm terribly sorry, that I blamed everything on you. You didn't deserve it, and you needed a father. Every child needs it father and mother, and you didn't have either." she whispered softly, feeling absolutely guilty. _

_Gabriella let her keep on talking and let her in and they talked for hours on what's been going on and what had happened between the two of them. _

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella smiled at her mom. "I love you, honey, and I'm glad you chose Troy." she smiled at her and Gabriella had a tear in her eye. Everything was perfect.

Gabriella had gone through pain and suffering, but now it was perfect. She smiled and Taylor came back in. "It's time." she said and Gabriella heard the music through the house door, playing the familiar tune.

"Mom?" Gabriella said staring at her mom.

"Yes?" she replied fixing Gabriella's veil so it was perfect.

"Would you do the honors...and..." she paused, sniffling, "give me away?" she asked and Gabriella's mom smiled.

"Of course." she smiled as a tear went down her cheek. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi lined up in front of Gabriella and the door swung open.

"Dylan!" Taylor called and he ran over and he got in front of Sharpay.

"Ready?" Taylor said looking at her. Gabriella nodded and the familiar tuned played once again and they walked in a steady beat.

Gabriella walked in with her mom wrapped in her arm.

With Troy-

Troy's P.O.V

I watched as the doors swung open, ready for the moment I've been waiting for since I first met Gabriella. First, I saw my little brother. Dylan. He was so cute, and he was in a small tuxedo with the rings. Then, I saw Sharpay walk in and she looked just like Sharpay would. Beautiful and classy. I clenched my jaw, as nervous as ever and watched as Kelsi came in next, just as beautiful as Sharpay. Then Taylor came out radiant as she ever looked, instead of her preppy, clothes. I caught Chad and he smiled wide and I held in a chuckle. I clenched my jaw again and I saw her. She was radiant. She was gorgeous. She was...it was too hard to put into words. She wore the perfect dress and her hair was up, all bouncy and curled. She was absolutely stunning. I smiled and stared at her waiting for her to reach under the wooden, fenced, arch. It was the perfect wedding. I was ready to commit to Gabriella, and I loved her as I should and will forever.

Nobody's P.O.V

Gabriella walked in a steady pace and finally reached the arch. Gabriella smiled at Troy and he gleamed at her, eyes sparkling. He was wearing a black tuxedo, he was so handsome.

Gabriella smiled. It was it, today was the day, and it was going to be forever Troy and Gabriella.

They both said their vows, and when it came they said the two magic words to finish it off.

"I do." they both said.

"You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said and Troy gleamed, grabbing the nape of her neck and kissing her soft, yet passionate.

"I love you." Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and she giggled.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Forever and always." he said and they smiled at each other.

At the reception-

Everyone gave speeches, whether it was Gabriella's mom, Taylor and Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Dylan, Kelsi, etc.

"It is now time for the bride and groom to have their spot light dance." Taylor announced in the microphone on stage.

Troy smiled and got off his chair, "May I have this dance my lady?" he smiled and Gabriella giggled.

"Of course." Gabriella smiled and took Troy's hand and they walked into the middle of the dance floor.

Troy nodded and they played their song. "The Greatest Story Ever Told." While the song played Troy sang it soft and quietly into Gabriella's ear. They were happy, and together, and it was going to stay that way.

_**THE END!**_

**That's it guys. The End. Finally. After 65 long crappy chapters, I finished it with a bang. Thanks guys for the support with this story!**

**xxxKendahl**


End file.
